


Pecados del pasado

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Maui Mallard as Cold Shadow (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, No todo es lo que parece, algunas cosas son lo que parecen, historia oscura, incesto, leer con discreción, temas delicados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Maui vivía tranquilamente con sus hijos, hasta que Scrooge y Della regresaron. Creyó su vida mejoraría hasta que tomó un caso especialmente difícil, uno que involucraba al peor de sus enemigos.
Relationships: Della Duck/Hernae, Della Duck/Hernae/Maui Mallard, Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Dewey Duck & Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Della Duck, Maui Mallard & Hernae, Maui Mallard/Della Duck
Comments: 44
Kudos: 33





	1. El pato más rico del mundo

Pecados del pasado  
Disclaimer: Cold Shadow y Ducktales pertenecen a Disney.  
Capítulo 1: El pato más rico del mundo  
Huey, Dewey y Louie estaban aburridos. Su padre se encontraba trabajando y ellos en la casa sin nada que hacer. La niñera se había quedado frente al televisor y cambiar de canal no era una opción pues, de alguna manera inexplicable para los niños, ella se daba cuenta. Salir tampoco, estaba lloviendo. Huey era el único de los tres que había hecho la tarea, pero ni Dewey ni Louie estaban tan aburridos cómo para estudiar.  
—¿Y si jugamos con Fafnir?  
—Está dormido y no creo que despierte fácilmente.   
—Además Fafnir es aburrido, se asusta muy fácilmente.  
Dewey se acercó al mueble dónde dormía la niñera. Caminó de puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando estuvo a centímetros del control, la mujer lo tomó, aún estando dormida, y lo puso lejos de su alcance. Si la niñera vio a Dewey no debió importarle.  
—Propongo que salgamos, un poco de lluvia no nos hará daño.  
De los hermanos, Louie era quien menos deseos tenía de mojarse, pero aún así no se demoró tanto en responder. Estaba por salir cuando escucharon la puerta ser golpeada y abrieron sin preguntar quién llamaba. Maui Mallard les había prohibido hacerlo, pero él no estaba y casi nunca recibían visitas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron al pato del otro lado.  
—¿Es usted Scrooge McDuck? —preguntaron los patitos al unísono.   
—El mismo —los patitos comenzaron a celebrar —. ¿Aquí vive Maui Mallard?  
—Es nuestro padre —respondió Huey, pese a que Scrooge había dicho su nombre no creía que hubiera algún motivo por el que el pato más rico del mundo lo estuviera buscando.  
—Dígale que venga.  
—Está resolviendo un caso, es detective.  
—Lo sé, es por eso que lo busco.  
—Si quiere puede regresar en la noche, creo que estará de vuelta a las seis, quizás un poco antes.  
—No gracias, esperaré aquí.   
Scrooge McDuck tomó asiento y sacó su teléfono. Huey lo escuchó haciendo varias llamadas. Supuso que siendo un pato de negocios podría estar haciendo algo relacionado con el trabajo. Su padre le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no era correcto espiar las conversaciones ajenas, pero tratándose de Scrooge McDuck no podía evitarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad.   
—¿Es cierto que usted es millonario? —preguntó Louie sin disimular su emoción.   
—Gazillonario, para ser más preciso —comentó Scrooge sin realmente prestarle atención al patito vestido de verde —, y el pato más rico del mundo.  
—¿Y es cierto que era el aventurero más intrépido? —le preguntó Dewey.  
—Sigo siéndolo.   
—¿En serio? —Dewey lucía incrédulo —, pero está viejo y oxidado.  
Scrooge gruñó a modo de respuesta. Admitía haber estado inactivo por un largo tiempo, pero no el suficiente cómo para oxidar sus huesos. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y trató de contactar con algunos inversionistas con los que tenía negocios pendientes. No pudo hacerlo, la curiosidad de esos niños era demasiado grande.  
—¿Cuánto dinero tiene en su bóveda?   
—El suficiente para nadar en él y más que nadie en el mundo.  
—¿Alguna vez ha visto un zombi?  
—Sí e incluso le gané.   
El sonido de la conversación despertó a la niñera. Lo primero que pensó al ver a Scrooge McDuck era que se trataba de un criminal e intentó echarlo de la casa, idea que descartó al escuchar a los niños.  
—No es un secuestrador, es Scrooge McDuck.  
—Si lo fuera, ya habría secuestrado a los niños sin que usted se enterara.  
—Lamento la confusión y espero no se ofenda si le pido que no hable con el señor Mallard sobre mi pequeña siesta. Tengo dos trabajos y no puedo perder ninguno.  
—No me parece justo que le paguen por dormir y que deje a los niños desprotegidos.   
—Lo sé y le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.  
—Si me trae un café con algo de tomar puedo pretender que no ha pasado nada.  
—¿Un sándwich le parece bien?  
—Con mucha salsa y con extra de pepinillos.   
La niñera se marchó de inmediato y cuando regresó lo hizo con lo que Scrooge McDuck le había pedido. Detrás de ellos estaba Fafnir, quien se había despertado con el olor de la comida.  
—¡Es tu turno de alimentarlo! —gritaron los patitos mientras que señalaban al hermano que tenían al lado.  
La pequeña mascota saltó hasta quedar en los brazos de Scrooge. No mostró ninguna intención de atacar, al contrario, se veía bastante a gusto con el pato más rico del mundo e incluso se colocó de modo que este pudiera acariciar su barriga.  
"Qué extraño", pensó Huey y es que Fafnir solía ser bastante agresivo con los extraños. Se había demorado en aceptar a la niñera y solo lo hizo después de que Maui le indicara que era de confianza. Con Daria no había sido diferente e incluso en algunas ocasiones seguía mostrándose receloso.  
—¿Su mascota? —preguntó Scrooge, lucía confundido.  
Huey asumió que era por lo extraño que le parecía Fafnir. A él también le extrañaba, pero no por su especie, sino por el hecho de que Maui la tuviera. Desde que tenía uso de la razón recordaba a su padre siendo sobreprotector y bastante temeroso.  
—Sí, es Fafnir, nuestra mascota iguana.  
—¿Iguana? Estoy seguro que es un dragón.   
—No, es una iguana.  
Scrooge McDuck le hizo cosquillas a Fafnir detrás de la cabeza. Los trillizos se quedaron sin palabras cuando lo vieron escupir fuego. Huey era el más sorprendido, muchas veces le había dicho a Dewey que no existía algo cómo los dragones de las películas, pero frente a él acababa de pasar algo que consideraba imposible.   
—¿Ven? Un dragón. Son raros de encontrar, pero no por ello menos reales ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?  
—Fafnir.  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo han tenido?  
—Desde siempre.  
—¿Puedo alimentarlo?  
Los trillizos asintieron energeticamente. Ninguno quería alimentarlo así que estaban más que felices de delegar esa tarea. Dewey le extendió a Scrooge el alimento de Fafnor y este se encargo de darle de comer. Los tres patitos se sorprendieron aún más al verlo.  
Durante varias horas los patitos se mantuvieron haciendo preguntas. Scrooge no quiso entrar en muchos detalles ni ignorarlos del modo en que había querido hacerlo. Había algo en esos niños que le resultaba familiar y estuvo bastante seguro de entender el motivo cuando vio al dueño de la casa regresar.  
La puerta fue golpeada y la niñera abrió. Escucharon cuando le contó a Maui Mallard sobre el invitado que tenían y se marchó de inmediato, asegurando que tenía un examen para el que estudiar. Huey, Dewey y Louie se apresuraron a ayudarlo con las bolsas del mercado, los tres esperaban apoderarse de las galletas y de los dulces.  
—¿Algún motivo por el que esté de visita en esta casa?  
Lo primero que Huey pensó al ver la reacción de su padre fue que estaba molesto por haber dejado entrar a un extraño a la casa. Era muy sobreprotector y nunca atendía atendía sus clientes en la casa. Únicamente hacía excepciones con los policías y eso pasaba en muy raras ocasiones. Huey no entendía porqué lo hacían si nunca había visto a su padre hacer algo interesante y los casos de los que solía hablar lo aburrían bastante.  
Él y sus hermanos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo. Sentían curiosidad por el pato más rico del mundo, especialmente por el motivo de su visita. Escucharon a Scrooge McDuck hablar. Fue en ese momento que Huey notó lo sorprendido que se encontraba el pato más rico del mundo y notó otro sentimiento que no logró identificar o comprender.  
La mirada de Scrooge se posó sobre Maui. Durante varios minutos estuvo observándolo, analizándolo cuidadosamente, cómo si estuviera buscando algo. Maui mantuvo su ceño fruncido y esperó a que el mayor terminará de estudiarlo, aunque en más de una ocasión mostró señales de desagrado.  
—¿Donald?  
—Maui Mallard, un placer, Scrooge McDuck.  
—¿Por qué te presentas como Maui Mallard? Soy tu tío Scrooge.   
—Porque ese es mi nombre y le aseguro que es la primera vez que lo veo.  
—Entonces ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
—Soy detective, mi trabajo es saber cosas como el nombre del pato más rico del mundo.  
—¿Cree que no puedo reconocer a mi sobrino?  
—El hecho de que siga insistiendo que soy Donald me hace pensar que no.  
—Si no eres mi Donald, pruébalo.  
El detective abrió su billetera y le mostró su cédula de identidad, pasaporte, licencia de conducir y varias facturas, todas a nombre de Maui Mallard y pendientes por pagar. Se dirigió a su habitación y regresó con más documentos legales, el título de la casa, del carro, el acta de nacimiento de los trillizos, también a nombre de Maui Mallard.  
—¿Sigues dudando?  
Scrooge McDuck tomó los documentos y comenzó a analizarlos. Después de varios minutos llegó a una conclusión. Se los devolvió al detective y, aunque su mirada no cambió, sus palabras si lo hicieron.  
—Son pruebas muy convincentes. Espero que con la misma velocidad pueda dar con Donald.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie no habían perdido detalle de lo ocurrido. Ver a su padre molesto no era extraño. En el vecindario su mal carácter era bien conocido. Lo que les resultaba confuso era la seguridad con la que Scrooge aseguraba que Maui era su sobrino desaparecido. De no haber sabido de quien les hablaba, le habrían creído.  
—¿Puedo saber por qué lo busca? —preguntó Maui.  
—¿Es necesario? —preguntó Scrooge McDuck, su voz denotaba desconfianza.   
—Muy necesario, me dará pistas de cómo buscarlo y si debo aceptar el trabajo. Soy un detective, no un mercenario.  
—Es mi sobrino, me debe dinero.   
—¿De cuánto hablamos?   
—Mucho dinero. Incluso sin contar los intereses, estamos hablando de más de diez años.  
—¿Tiene alguna fotografía o algo que pueda usar para localizarlo?  
—Efectivamente, tengo una fotografía, supongo que no le molestará que tenga más de diez años de antigüedad.  
—Supone mal y le recomiendo que busque a un detective más capacitado, yo busco mascotas desaparecidas y descubro infidelidades, nada más complicado o peligroso que eso.  
—¿Es su última palabra?  
—Sí.   
—En ese caso no le molestará invitarme a cenar. Es lo menos que puede hacer después de hacerme viajar desde tan lejos y esperar tanto en vano.  
—Yo no...  
Scrooge no esperó a que Maui terminara de hablar, solo se fue a la sala y comenzó a hacer varias llamadas. Maui se dirigió a la cocina, estaba furioso por la confianza que había tomado el pato, pero era tarde y sabía que sus hijos estaban hambrientos. Los patitos continuaron guardado los víveres. En cuanto terminaron volvieron a la sala de estar.  
—¿Qué quieren para cenar? —preguntó desde la cocina.  
—Espagueti con albóndigas —respondieron los trillizos al unísono.   
—Arroz frito para mí.   
—¿Sabe que no puedo hacer dos cosas diferentes? —Maui se asomó desde la cocina, se veía molesto.  
Huey sabía que sí podía y que el único motivo por el que había dicho eso era porque no se sentía conforme con la presencia de Scrooge McDuck. También había notado que el pato más rico del mundo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea y tenía la sensación de que ocultaba algo. El que llamara a su padre por otro nombre era lo que más extraño le resultaba.  
—Cambiamos de opinión, queremos arroz frito.  
—Amamos el arroz frito que haces —Louie quería que su padre trabajara para el pato más rico del mundo, seguro de que ganaría mucho dinero.  
—Y hace mucho que no lo comemos —en esa ocasión fue Dewey quien habló.   
Maui no parecía del todo convencido, pero no agregó nada. Se dirigió a la cocina y en pocos minutos llegó el olor del arroz frito. Los trillizos aprovecharon para seguir hablando con el pato más rico del mundo. Habían escuchado tantas historias sobre él, incluso de su padre quien nunca mostró rechazo por ese pato, al contrario, varias veces lo había nombrado el mejor aventurero del mundo. Esto último era lo que más le extrañaba.  
—¿Qué sabe de los dragones?   
—Ellos provienen de unos huevos muy similares a las rocas y la única forma de empollarlos es a altas temperaturas. Se deben mantener en el fuego por un tiempo y luego hacer un sacrificio de sangre —al ver la expresión de los niños se apresuró en agregar —, con una cortada basta, no es como si alguien tuviera que morir.  
Los trillizos emitieron un sonido de sorpresa. Escuchar a Scrooge hablar sobre todas sus aventuras hacían que sus deseos por vivirlas aumentaran considerablemente. Lo más peligroso que ellos habían hecho fue visitar el centro recreativo de Funzo y tuvieron que usar todo un equipo de protección para disfrutar de varias de las atracciones, incluso de las más seguras.  
—Estaré en la isla por un tiempo —Scrooge les extendió una tarjeta —, si necesitan de algo o solo quieren hablar, pueden utilizar esto para localizarme.  
—Microbios —los llamó Maui —, ¿pueden ayudarme a poner la mesa?  
Los trillizos se dirigieron de forma ordenada hasta la cocina. En cuanto llegaron buscaron los platos y se los entregaron a su padre para que pudiera llenarlos de comida mientras que ellos servían las bebidas. Maui fue quien llevó el plato de Scrooge.  
—Hace tiempo no he probado un arroz frito como este —la mirada de Scrooge se posó sobre Maui, analítica y acusadora —, no ha pensado en abrir su propio restaurante.   
—De hecho lo tenía y tuve que cerrar porque no tenía tiempo para los niños.  
—No parece tener mucho tiempo ahora —señaló Scrooge —, y la vida de un detective suele ser bastante ocupada.  
—En un pueblo pequeño como este no pasan muchas cosas.  
Huey se sintió un tanto confundido al escuchar esa conversación. Por la forma en que Scrooge hablaba no parecía descartar que Maui fuera el sobrino al que no había visto en años, pero había algo en su padre que le resultaba extraño y es que, a pesar de ser el pato más gruñón que conocía, no lo recordaba tan a la defensiva.   
Scrooge se marchó poco después de que la cena terminara. Dijo que era tarde y que tenía negocios importantes por atender. Escuchar a Maui decirle a Scrooge McDuck que podía regresar cuando quisiera le resultó extraño a Huey, en especial porque notó cierta sinceridad en las palabras de su padre.  
Esa noche tuvieron problemas para dormir. Los tres patitos no podían dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día y tenían muchas preguntas al respecto.   
—¿No les parecería genial que estuvieramos relacionados con Scrooge McDuck? —preguntó Dewey.  
—Aunque me molestaría que nos mintieran por tanto tiempo, el dinero lo compensaría. Scrooge McDuck no tiene hijos así que eso nos convierte en sus herederos.   
Pese a las palabras de Louie, Huey no estaba seguro de qué tanto le afectaría si lo que el señor McDuck había dicho resultara cierto. Tampoco era algo en lo que le gustaría pensar. Todos los motivos que tenían para sospechar fue su expresión algo verlo y el hecho de que Fafnir y Scrooge parecían conocerse.  
—También me preocupa Fafnir. Toda una vida con él y nunca supimos que era un dragón —Dewey le mostró a sus hermanos la página de la guía de los Jóvenes Castores en la que se hablaba de los dragones —. ¿Ven? Es como Fafnir y nunca lo sospechamos.  
—Es porque Fafnir no se comporta como un dragón.   
Pasaron horas antes de que los tres patitos se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente se despertaron con un mismo pensamiento.


	2. Manipulación emocional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge sospecha de Maui.

Capítulo 2: Manipulación emocional  
Pese a sus palabras, Scrooge McDuck seguía convencido de que Maui Mallard era en realidad Donald Duck y estaba dispuesto a probarlo. Si bien al principio no había querido involucrar a Della en todo eso, principalmente por su estabilidad emocional, en ese momento estaba convencido de que era lo mejor que podía hacer.  
Decirle a Della que Donald y los niños murieron había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en toda su vida. Ella había regresado de un largo viaje en el espacio y lucía tan agotada. Todo lo que quería era que estuviera tranquila y relajada, pero no dejaba de preguntar por sus hijos y hermanos por lo que no tuvo más opción que decirle lo que ya sabía.   
Della se negó a creerle incluso cuando le mostró la noticia sobre la muerte de sus familiares. Se aferró con fuerza a la idea de que seguían con vida y lo convenció de contratar a un detective para que confirmara o negará la muerte de esos patitos. Si bien los informes sobre los casos que Maui Mallard había resuelto eran escasos y la prensa solía omitir por completo toda la información relacionada con ese pato, la policía estuvo más que dispuesta a mostrarle los informes reales e incluso aseguraron que, si había alguien capaz de encontrar a sus parientes ese era Maui Mallard.  
Scrooge quería creer que Della estaba en lo cierto. Ver a Maui Mallard había hecho que una pequeña chispa de esperanza creciera en su interior. Sabía que estaría enojado con Donald por el tiempo que le hizo creer que estaba muerto, pero conocer a sus sobrino-nietos lo compensaba al igual que tenerlo de vuelta en su vida. Lo había extrañado tanto.  
Después de contar con tan buenas referencias, escuchar la forma en que el detective hablaba de su trabajo lo hacían sospechar. Había tratado con toda clase de personas y lo usual era que estas exageraran sobre lo bien que hacían su trabajo no al revés. Estaba seguro de que debía haber un buen motivo por el que no quería trabajar con él y eso le hizo pensar en las razones por las que un pato fingiría su muerte.  
Pero lo que le resultaba más sospechoso era la mascota de Maui Mallard. Sabía que era un dragón y los dragones no eran sencillos de localizar. Si Donald y Della habían tenido uno era porque lo encontraron cuando aún era un huevo y visitaban un antiguo templo en China, el cual había sido uno de los más importantes y que había desaparecido después de que un espíritu guerrero lo destruyó. Algunas leyendas decían que ese guerrero logró robar el Chi de los guerreros que protegían al lugar ya todos los habitantes del valle, pero Scrooge no lo creía, había encontrado una civilización con un parecido demasiado grande como para ignorar.  
Donald y Della habían insistido tanto en poder conservar el huevo e incluso cumplido la promesa de cuidarlo. Pese a lo mucho que solían discutir por quién debía recoger la caja de arena del pequeño dragón o limpiar sus desastres, era algo que nunca dejaban sin hacer. Lo querían demasiado y su nombre era Fafnir.  
Scrooge creía que se trataba de demasiadas considencias.  
Ver a los niños había provocado una gran felicidad en su interior. Durante años había creído que sería imposible volver a verlos e incluso había intentado alejar a todo el mundo para no volver a sentir el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Hablar con los patitos le hizo sentir lo que experimentaba cada vez que encontraba un tesoro, uno que creyó perdido para siempre.   
De estar equivocado las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras, pero de no estarlo, Della podría recuperar lo perdido. Y él también. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero la posibilidad de que sus sobrinos vivieran lo había hecho feliz. Solo la señora Beakley sabía que seguía de luto por Donald, Della y los tres patitos a los que no pudo conocer.  
—Della, existe una posibilidad de que Donald esté con vida.  
—Eso es lo que llevo tiempo diciendote, él y mis hijos están con vida, mi corazón me lo dice.  
—Necesito que prometas que te lo tomarás con calma y que estarás abierta a la posibilidad de que el pato que te presentaré no sea tu hermano.  
—Lo prometo —respondió Della.  
Scrooge sabía que mentía, pero asumió eso al hecho de que era su imaginación la que estaba tratando de detenerlo. Volvió a ir a casa de Maui, no quería involucrar a los niños a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Con Della no había tenido otra opción y, estaba seguro que del mismo modo en que había pasado con la lanza de Selene, se enteraría de sus planes y encontraría la manera de involucrarse.  
—No esperaba verlo tan pronto —le dijo Maui, más que molesto, estaba sorprendido.  
—Necesito de un detective.   
—Creí haberle dicho que no buscaría a su sobrino —la hostilidad de Maui volvió —, por favor, dígame que no sigue pensando que soy Donald Duck.  
—Tengo un trabajo diferente, uno más acorde a tus habilidades. Estoy por cerrar un negocio y necesito saber si se trata de alguien de confianza.  
—¿A quién debo seguir? —preguntó Maui impaciente.  
—Te espero a las tres en mi hotel para darte los detalles de tu trabajo.   
—¿Por qué no hacerlo aquí?   
—Porque no tengo los documentos, incluso un detective como usted comprenderá la importancia de la información.   
Scrooge le extendió a Maui una tarjeta con la información necesaria para la reunión. Una sonrisa casi invisible se formó en su rostro al verlo sonreír. Las cosas estaban marchando de acuerdo a sus planes y eso le gustaba. Se despidió y se dedicó a hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Si bien el motivo de su viaje fue aclararle las cosas a su sobrina, decidió aprovechar la ocasión para crear nuevas alianzas.  
Cuando la hora llegó, recibió a Maui y le hizo pasar a la habitación en la que Della esperaba. Ver su reacción, aunque le preocupó, le hizo confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Maui y Della lucían sorprendidos por ver al otro, al menos durante los primeros segundos porque luego comenzaron a discutir y a reclamar por cosas que no tendrían sentido si fueran unos desconocidos.  
—Creí que estabas muerta, lloré por ti...  
—Cualquiera diría que no estás feliz por volver a verme.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Te vas por más de diez años y lo primero que haces es gritarme!  
—¿Crees que eres el único en extrañar? ¡Te busqué en Duckburg, pero no había ningún rastro!  
Verlos besarse hizo que, por primera vez Scrooge se cuestionara todas las hipótesis que había formulado. Lo que veía parecía el reencuentro de dos amantes y le hacia recordar a Hortense y a Quackmore durante muchas de sus peleas. Ellos discutían con demasiada frecuencia, ambos tenían un caracter demasiado dificil, pero sus peleas siempre terminaban del mismo modo.  
—Maldigo mis gaitas ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
—Supongo que debí hacer esto hace años —respondió Della —. ¿Recuerdas cuándo me preguntaste por el padre de mis huevos? —Della señaló al pato a su lado.  
—Nunca me dijiste por qué tanto secretismo —respondió Scrooge. Pocas veces no sabía que hacer y esa era una de esas ocasiones.   
—Por la muerte de Donald. En aquel entonces tenía motivos para creer que quien lo hizo podría regresar por los niños. Intenté localizarlo, pero no fue posible, así que decidí huir. Sabía que usted estaría seguro y que debía alejarme. Todavía sigo sin descubrir la verdad de los hechos, pero creo que me estoy acercando. Cuando lo vi, temí que quisiera quitarme a mis hijos.  
—Hablaba del motivo por el que nunca me presentaste a tu novio.  
—En aquel entonces trabajaba en varios casos importantes y muy peligrosos. Mis enemigos habrían lastimado a Della para acercarse a mí. Después del nacimiento de nuestros hijos me dediqué a casos más sencillos y he pretendido ser un detective mediocre.  
Todo lo que decía sonaba razonable, pero no podía dejar de sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo y ciertamente su instinto no solía equivocarse, ya fuera en el ámbito laboral o en el ámbito personal. Posó su mirada en los patos frente a él, más específicamente en las manos unidas de ambos. Era evidente que no todo lo que le dijeron era mentira, Della lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio y le parecía más que obvio que se amaban, pero no dejaba de creer que le estaban ocultando algo.  
—Los niños tienen que saberlo.  
—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Della emocionada —, he esperado más de diez años para volver a verlos.  
—Tendrás que esperar más.  
—No puedes separarme de mis niños.  
—Nunca haría algo así, solo quiero asegurarme de que estén listos.   
—Diles que su madre nunca dejó de intentar volver del espacio ni de pensar en ellos.  
Maui Mallard asintió con un gesto de cabeza y estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando Scrooge lo detuvo. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas por hacer y no estaba dispuesto a que le siguieran ocultando más cosas. Fueron más de diez años de insertidumbre y consideraba que tenía derecho a saber la verdad.  
—¿Cómo fue que terminaste con los niños y Fafnir?  
—Cuando me enteré que Donald murió, acudí al hospital, solo tuve que probar ser el padre biológico de los niños y adoptar a Fafnir que se negó a dejar a los huevos.  
La mirada de Scrooge se posó en Della, temía su reacción al escuchar una vez más de la muerte de su hermano, pero no encontró nada, tan solo una mueca de tristeza que le pareció un tanto retardada. Se dijo que debía estar muy enamorada o feliz de saber que podría volver a ver a los hijos que creyó muertos para reaccionar de ese modo.  
—¿Por qué no me buscaste?  
—Ya se lo dije, intenté localizarlo, pero todas mis llamadas y mensajes fueron ignorados. La desaparición de Della, el asesinato de Donald, todo parecía indicar a una conspiración contra la familia de Scrooge McDuck.  
—Si hubiera una conspiración en mi contra ya lo sabría.   
Scrooge tenía sus dudas, en especial de los buitres que trabajaban para él. En más de una ocasión los había escuchado murmurando. El único motivo por el que no los había despedido era por el trabajo que hacían y porque prefería mantenerlos cerca, dónde pudiera estar al tanto de sus movimientos.   
—Lo estuve investigando. Sé que Della robó uno de los cohetes de industrias McDuck —Maui le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Della —, pero no cómo supo de este y el motivo por el que salió durante una tormenta cósmica. Durante años no pasó nada así que decidí enfocarme en otro asunto de gran importancia, no creí que fuera usted el que me buscara.   
—¿Cuándo podré verlos? —insistió Della.  
—Hoy, hablaré con ellos cuando regresen de la escuela.  
—Te acompañaré —se ofreció Scrooge.  
Pese al poco tiempo que había pasado con esos niños sentía que ya los quería y anhelaba poder verlos. Maui lo había alejado de los hijos de su sobrina y no deseaba darle una oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, incluso si el detective aseguraba no tener intenciones de volver a desaparecer.


	3. De vuelta en casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della regresó de la luna.

Capítulo 3: De vuelta a casa  
Della había pensado mucho en su regreso a casa. Pensó en su familia y en lo mucho que deseaba verlos. Imaginó un sin fin de posibles escenarios y planeó tantas cosas que decir en su reencuentro, pero nunca pensó en las consecuencias a las que debería enfrentarse después de una ausencia de más de diez años.  
En su imaginación Donald la recibía con uno de esos besos que solo le daba cuando estaban solos, le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado y prometía estar siempre a su lado. Sus hijos la abrazaban por primera vez y la llamaban mamá. Scrooge McDuck la abrazaba y felicitaba por haber hecho algo que, probablemente, nadie más había logrado.  
—Estoy de vuelta en casa —murmuró frente al enorme portón que rodeaba la mansión.   
Se sujetó a uno de los postes y se preparó para trepar del mismo modo en que lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Una vez que estuvo del otro lado del portón corrió lo más rápido que pudo y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta. Fue en ese momento que sus inseguridades hicieron acto de aparición.   
Se dijo que tratándose del primer encuentro debería causar una gran impresión. No sabía que les habían dicho Donald y Scrooge de ella a los niños, pero sí que deseaba que estos tuvieran la mejor imagen posible de ella. Della anhelaba que la vieran como a una heroína y no como a la víctima de las circunstancias.   
La puerta se abrió antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de abrir. Del otro lado estaba la señora Beakley, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura. Notó que estaba sorprendida y supo que la había reconocido de inmediato. Lo siguiente que notó fue que ella la abrazaba con fuerzas y para su sorpresa, estaba llorando.  
—Della, cariño, creí que estabas muerta.  
—Ya ves que no, solo andaba de parranda.  
Della le devolvió el abrazo a la señora Beakley, pensando en lo mucho que la había extrañado. Ella la había cuidado durante tanto tiempo que le era fácil verla cómo a una segunda madre. Cuando se apartó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por sus niños. Quería conocerlos, saber que estaban bien y decirles lo mucho que los amaba.  
—Lo siento —fueron las palabras de la señora Beakley, sus palabras denotaban pena.  
Della no comprendió sus palabras hasta que habló con su tío Scrooge. En cuanto lo vio supo que algo andaba mal pues, pese a la felicidad que mostró por el recuerdo podía notarse una profunda tristeza en su mirada y en sus palabras. Cuando lo escuchó hablar deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.  
—¡Mientes! —Della llevó su mano hasta su pecho —, no puede ser verdad. Mi corazón me lo dice ¡Ellos siguen con vida!  
—Quisiera estar equivocado, pero no es así. Poco después de que te fueras, Donald salió a pasear con los huevos y fueron atropellados.  
Della no se encerró en su cuarto a llorar, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Utilizó todos los medios que estaban a su alcance para dar con Donald y con sus hijos. Quería demostrarle a su tío Scrooge que no estaba equivocada y nada la convencería de lo contrario. Su corazón le decía que seguían con vida y se negaba a aceptar que fuera el dolor lo que la cegara.  
—Fafnir no dejaría que algo les pasara.  
—Solo era un cachorro.  
—¿Era? ¿por qué hablas en pasado?  
—Fafnir nunca apareció.   
—Si Fafnir no apareció es porque está con Donald y n... los niños.  
Della estaba tan enfocada en su búsqueda que se olvidó de comer, dormir o de bañarse. En más de una ocasión eso la hizo discutir con Scrooge. Su tío estaba preocupado por su salud y ella se negaba a aceptar que hubiera perdido a sus seres queridos. De haberlo aceptado se habría negado a vivir en un mundo en el que ellos no existían.   
—Ya te dije que Donald y mis niños siguen con vida y nada de lo que digas hará que me detenga.  
Todo eso le parecía tan injusto. Se había esforzado tanto para regresar, había soñado tanto con el regreso y ninguno de sus deseos se cumplió. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su tío y a la señora Beakley, pero dolía tanto no ver al pato del que se enamoró y a sus tres huevos los que deberían ser unos niños en ese momento.   
—Voy a contratar a un detective —fueron las palabras de Scrooge —, dicen que es el mejor y que si él no los encuentra, nadie lo hará. Solo prométeme que cuidarás de ti y que no harás nada imprudente.  
—¿Tienes a alguien en mente?  
—Sí. No he trabajado con él antes, pero dicen que es el mejor. Revisé los casos en los que ha trabajado y francamente estoy impresionado.  
—¿Qué esperas?   
—Mañana viajaremos a isla Harmony para contratarlo. Ve a comer y a descansar, lo necesitas.  
Della no se opuso. Saber que contaba con la aprobación de Scrooge la hizo sentir mucho más animada y por primera vez en días tomó una comida completa. El hambre que había ignorado desde que dejó la Tierra la golpeó con fuerza y comió como su no hubiera un mañana. Al dormir, soñó con su familia y con un picnic en la granja de la abuela. Ella solía aburrirse durante estos, pero Donald los amaba y en ese momento no le parecían tan terribles.  
En su sueño la imagen de sus hijos era borrosa. La última vez que los había visto eran unos huevo y parte de ella se negaba a a aceptar que habían crecido y que ella se había perdido de tantos momentos importantes. En su sueño estaba toda su familia, incluyendo a los que habían muerto. Fafnir también estaba, jugando con sus hijos y nadie veía con malos ojos las muestras de afecto ntre dos hermanos que se habían atrevido atrevido enamorarse.   
Respiró profundo en un intento por tranquilizarse. Maui había insistido en que necesitaba tiempo para preparar a los niños, pero en ese momento ella sentía que también lo necesitaba. Trató de pensar en lo que diría y en lo que haría, sintiendo en más de una ocasión que le era difícil contener el llanto, pero sin llegar a derramar ni una sola lágrima.  
Della pensó en los buitres que trabajan para su tío cuando escuchó de una conspiración en contra de Scrooge McDuck. Recordó cuando ellos le hablaron sobre el cohete que su tío hizo para ella y cómo la motivaron para que lo tomará sin permiso pues, insistieron que, de no hacerlo el día señalado, no tendría una oportunidad de hacerlo. Podrían no tener intenciones ocultas, pero la tormenta cósmica la hacían dudar.  
Se dijo que no tenía motivos para preocuparse pues había pasado años desde el incidente de La Lanza de Selene y si no habían intentado nada era improbable que lo hicieran en ese momento. Pensó en sus hijos y pudo sentir cómo crecían sus deseos por verlos. La última vez que los había visto eran unos huevo y anhelaba tanto poder abrazarlos y decirles que no había dejado de pensar en ellos ni un instante.  
Un pensamiento desalentador llegó a su mente y era el hecho de que esos patitos la odiaran o no quisiera que ella formara parte de sus vidas. Se dijo que después de tantos años lejos no tenían motivos para quererla y ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera su respiración acelerarse. Un apretón de manos hizo que se sintiera más tranquila. Su mirada se posó en el padre se sus patitos y sonrió. Pese a que el tiempo había pasado sentía que él seguía siendo el mismo y que seguía conociéndola tan bien como cuando eran adolescentes y estaban descubriendo el amor y su sexualidad.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, Della supo que no había oportunidad de huir o de posponer el momento. Sus hijos estaban frente a ella, viéndola con expresión asustada. Ella extendió los brazos, insegura de si debía hacer algo más, esperando a que fueran los niños que dieran el primer paso.  
—Ella es Della, su madre —les dijo Maui.  
Al parecer eso fue todo lo que necesitaron los pequeños pa d a correr hasta ella y abrazarla. Sus plumas se sentían suaves, mucho más suaves de lo que podía percibirla en su sueño. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de inmortalizar ese momento en su memoria.  
—Della, ellos son Hubert, Dewfort y Llewelyn, pero todos los llamamos Huey, Dewey y Louie.   
—Se suponía que se llamarían Jet, Turbo y Rebel, incluso lo escribí en una nota por sí nadie te entendía.   
—Esos nombres son horribles y por si no lo has notado, mi voz es entendible.  
—Ahora, antes sonaba como un pato en un barril bajo el agua en medio de unos fuegos artificiales. Solo yo podía entenderte y no siempre podía.  
—Me estás confundiendo con alguien más.   
—¿Pude haber sido Turbo? —preguntó Dewey incrédulo.  
Della y Maui nuevamente comenzaron a discutir. Los patitos, quienes habían estado confundidos, pasaron a estar preocupados por lo que sus padres pudieran hacer. Verlos besarse hizo que se sintieran asqueados. Nunca les había gustado presenciar besos y el que se tratara de sus padres lo hacía el doble de incómodo.   
—¿Hacen eso todo el tiempo? —Louie le preguntó a Scrooge.  
—No lo sé, hace poco conocí a Maui, pero parece que sí.   
—Pero ella es tu sobrina.  
—Della nunca me contó sobre su padre, saber que ustedes estaban en camino fue una sorpresa para todos, en especial para Donald, él se desmayó.   
Cuando Della sintió la mano de Maui alejarla con suavidad tuvo el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Buscó sus ojos, encontrando culpa en su mirada. No lo entendía, trató de pensar en algún motivo por el que se arrepintiera por besara y solo pudo pensar en uno, el mismo motivo por el que no había hablado con nadie de la relación que mantenían. Se dijo que eso era absurdo y que Maui no debía preocuparse por algo así.  
—Lo siento, Della, no estaba pensando.  
—¿Cuál es el problema?   
Maui señaló a los patitos.   
—Te lo diré después, este día les pertenece a ustedes y tienen mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar.  
—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —preguntó Della y no quiso sonar herida. Había pensado en él tanto tiempo y deseaba poder sentirlo cerca. Era la segunda vez que se besaban y en ningún momento había sentido que él dejara de amarla.  
—¿Por qué no me llamaste Turbo? —volvió a quejarse Dewey.  
—Porque es nombre de mascota —fue la respuesta de Maui Mallard.  
—A mí me gusta Turbo.  
—Ahora, pero en unos años o menos estarías pidiendo un cambio de nombre. Sé lo que te digo, los niños y adolescentes pueden ser muy crueles.  
—¿Lo dices por tus problemas de voz?  
—Nunca los tuve, no sé porque Della dijo algo así.  
—Pero su tío si los tenía —Scrooge no apartó la mirada de Maui —, de niño no se notaba tanto, luego creció y era imposible entenderle.  
Scrooge estaba convencido de que Maui se había ofendido.   
Fafnir saltó a los brazos de Della en cuanto la vio. En pocos segundos su rostro estaba cubierto de baba de dragón. No era algo que a Della le molestara, también había extrañado a Fafnir. El pequeño dragón se había convertido en alguien importante para ella desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando aún era un huevo. Donald y ella lo cuidaron desde entonces.   
—Has crecido tanto, Fafnir ¿sigues siendo un cachorro asustadizo?  
Della comenzó a acariciar la barriga del pequeño dragón.   
—A mí siempre me quema cuando hago eso —se quejó Maui.  
—Donald tenía el mismo problema —agregó Scrooge, no sabiendo si era él quien deseaba que fuera Donald y estuviera imaginando cosas o si ambos patos le estaban ocultando algo. Se dijo que debía ser lo primero, Maui y Della eran pareja, podía notarlo y no solo por la forma en que se besaron.  
—Es porque soy su favorita.  
—Solo porque te vio primero, yo fui quien más veces salvó su vida.  
—Solo porque eres demasiado sobreprotector —. Della se dirigió a sus hijos —. Apuesto a que nunca los deja hacer nada divertido.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie asintieron y sus movimientos parecían sincronizados.  
—No se preocupen, yo los llevaré a una verdadera aventura.  
Esas palabras provocaron que los trillizos comenzaran a saltar de alegría. Para Della resultaba evidente que ellos estaban muy aburridos y que su padre era demasiado sobreprotector. No era solo el hecho de que lo conocía, eran los protectores que podía ver en los muebles y los cobertores en los tomacorrientes. Maui se escandalizó y, aunque se mostró molesto, no dijo nada.  
Scrooge lo notó. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar ciertos recuerdos que, aunque en su momento habían sido motivo de alegría, en esa ocasión le resultaban dolorosos. Pocas veces el pato más rico del mundo no sabía qué pensar y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Todo se sentía tan diferente, pero le era inevitable pensar en aquellos días cuando Donald y Della eran unos niños.  
—Iré por el álbum de fotos —fueron las palabras de Maui antes de subir las escaleras con rapidez.   
Della se río al ver a sus niños quejarse.  
—Espero que tenga muchas fotos de ustedes pequeños, hay tantos momentos en los que me hubiera gustado estar presente.  
—Créeme cuando te digo que te aburrirás con tantas fotos, creo que tiene más de diez álbumes.   
Della comprobó que los niños no exageraban cuando vio a Maui regresar con los álbumes. Llevaba una pila y cada uno era de un considerable tamaño. Ella y Scrooge se sentaron a su lado, ansiosos por poder saber más de la vida a de esos pequeños patitos a los que no pudieron conocer antes.  
—¿Prefieren ver las fotos en orden o algún momento en especifico?  
—En orden —respondieron Scrooge y Della al unísono.   
—No tienes por qué enseñarlas todas —intentó negociar Dewey quien parecía acostumbrado a que su padre hiciera ese tipo de cosas.  
—Pero quiero saber todo de ustedes —les dijo Della.  
Sus palabras hicieron que los niños se sintieran notablemente avergonzados, pero no insistieron en que se descartaran los álbumes. Al contrario, incluso contaron algunas de las anécdotas que estaban detrás de las fotografías, haciendo especial énfasis en los momentos embarazosos de su padre.  
Della se río al ver los primeros pasos de Dewey. Ver al patito caminando en una zona cubierta de almohadas, vestido con el equipo de protección de un ciclista para llegar hasta su padre que lo esperaba con unos guantes de baseball. Le pareció tierno y gracioso en igual medida. Su reacción fue la misma al ver que había hecho lo mismo con los otros dos hermanos.  
—La verdad no me sorprende. Solía hacer lo mismo conmigo siempre —comentó Della —, recuerdo que en cierta ocasión nos ató a ambos de una cuerda para mantenerme vigilada.  
—Eso suena excesivo —comentó Scrooge y Della sintió que había hablado de más —, y yo que creí que Donald era el único capaz de hacer algo así.   
—Estábamos cruzando un puente en dudosas condiciones, era más que necesario —se defendió Maui. Scrooge no parecía del todo convencido.   
—¿Quién tomó esas fotos? —Della señaló una fotografía en la que Maui empollaba tres huevos.  
—La encargada de servicios sociales, en ese tiempo tuve que probar que era acto para cuidar de los niños.  
—Te ves adorable —le dijo Della.  
Deslizó una de sus manos por la fotografía, lamentándose no haber podido estar allí para ser ella quien estuviera sosteniendo la cámara o poder empollar sus huevos. Ver las el álbum de los niños en sus primeros días la había hecho feliz y experimentar la amargura de no haber estado presente en esos momentos. Ella se había ido y el tiempo no le había transcurrido como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie comenzaron a hacer pequeños ruidos, muchos "uuuh", que dejaban en claro sus intenciones de molestar a sus padres, en especial a Della a quien no habían visto en años.  
—Es su padre, es natural que esté enamorada de él —Della rodeó la mano de Maui con la suya y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro —. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Es dulce, guapo y todo un aventurero.  
—¿Estás segura de que hablamos del mismo pato?  
—Nuestro papá es el pato más cuidadoso del mundo y un detective que no toma grandes riesgos.  
—No lo conocen como yo.  
Maui se mostró incómodo por esas palabras.  
—¿Volveremos a ser una familia? —preguntó Dewey emocionado. Él y sus hermanos no habían dejado de observar a sus padres.  
—Sí, mi pequeño.  
Della acarició la cabeza de Dewey. Durante años había soñado con ese momento, imaginado cómo serían sus hijos y una vida al lado del padre de los patitos. Ella estaba de vuelta y no planeaba permitir que le arrebataran ese sueño, menos cuando se sentía tan real.  
Fue en ese momento que notó la mirada de Maui. Él parecía un tanto incómodo. Della se dijo que era probable que siguiera enojado con ella por haber robado la Lanza de Selene más de diez años atrás. Sabía lo obstinado y orgulloso que podía llegar a ser por lo que no le dio importancia. Se dijo que si había logrado conquistarlo y entablar con él una relación en secreto también podría hacer que la perdonara y fueran la familia que tanto deseaba.


	4. Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maui lidia con el peso de los secretos.

Capítulo 4: Culpa  
Maui cargó a Huey y a Louie sobre sus hombros. Los trillizos se habían quedado dormidos mientras que les mostraban a Scrooge y a Della las muchísimas fotografías sobre ellos. Della cargó a Dewey y lo siguió hasta la habitación de los patitos. Ambos los arroparon y se marcharon procurando no hacer ningún ruido.  
—Tío Scrooge —lo llamó Della —, espero que no te moleste que me quede con... aquí.  
La mirada de Maui se posó sobre Della. Una parte de él sabía que debió esperarse algo así, pero otra, esperaba que Della le diera algo de tiempo para adaptarse a su presencia y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Seguía amándola, no creía poder negarlo. En cada uno de esos besos pudo sentir lo mucho que la extrañó y comprobar que el tiempo no había afectado lo que sentía por ella. Pero él no era el mismo pato que ella conocía y él dudaba que ella siguiera siendo la misma Della con la que vivió tantas aventuras.   
—No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras recuperar el tiempo perdido con los niños. Pero no creas que te estoy dando permiso de estar con Maui, él tiene que ganarse mi aprobación y tiene varios puntos en su contra.  
—¿Eh? —preguntó Della un tanto confundida, al notar la expresión de su tío y del detective se apresuró en agregar —, creo que escuché mal.   
—Maui debe ganarse mi aprobación primero y es en serio. Vendré en la mañana. Maui, espero que cuides de mi sobrina y que se mantengan pudorosos. Esta noche deberé resolver los asuntos del hotel, pero mañana estaré de vuelta temprano y quiero pancakes para desayunar.  
—¿Qué?   
—¿Por qué debería gastar en un hotel si puedo quedarme en casa de mis sobrinos?  
Maui se dijo que eso tenía mucho sentido. Scrooge McDuck no era solo el pato más rico del mundo, era también el más tacaño. Nunca compraba algo si podía obtenerlo gratis y Maui sabía lo mucho que le gustaba su cocina, en especial los pancakes. Pero había usado la palabra sobrinos en plural y eso le preocupaba.  
—¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no soy Donald para que me comience a creer? Mi nombre es Maui Mallard. M-A-U-I M-A...  
—Maui Mallard, sí, ya lo sé ¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿A quién quieres convencer?  
—Soy un detective, me gusta que todo este claro y me llamo Maui.  
Scrooge McDuck se retiró. No sin antes pasar por la cocina y tomar todo el curry que había sobrado de la cena. No había sobrado mucho pese a que Maui había preparado el doble de lo que solía preparar. Tanto Scrooge como Della demostraron tener un apetito colosal.  
—Maui Mallard —comentó Della pensativa, pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud, como si saboreara cada letra —. Me gusta.  
Maui tenía la sospecha de que no lo estaba llamando, pero de todos modos decidió acudir a su lado, preguntándose si era un buen momento para hablar con ella de muchas de las cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia. Al final se dijo que mejor esperaría, Della había estado más de diez años en la luna y sabía que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.  
—Será mejor que vayas a descansar —le dijo de manera afectuosa.  
—Yo no —Della fue interrumpida por uno de sus bostezos —, tengo sueño.  
Maui no respondió, solo le dedicó una de esas miradas que solía usar con sus niños cada vez que se hacían una travesura o que se negaban a cumplir con sus deberes.  
—Pero no quiero dormir —se quejó Della y nuevamente volvió a bostezar —. Quiero estar contigo.  
—Te llevaré a mi habitación.   
—Espero que no sea a dormir —comentó Della con cierta picardía en su voz.  
—Pues esperas mal, mañana será un largo día y debemos descansar.  
—No importa, he esperado tanto por volver a verte, te he extrañado tanto. Sí es por lo que dijo tío Scrooge, no tiene porque enterarse.  
Maui cerró sus ojos en un intento por ignorar a Della. Había una parte de él que quería hacer lo que ella decía, pero otra parte insistía en que no era lo correcto y quería reclamarle a Della por lo que hacía. Entendía que quisiera volver a ser parte de la vida de sus hijos, pero no que se apareciera de pronto frente a él y esperara que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes. No cuando él ya había hecho una vida sin ella.  
—Yo también, pero no puedes esperar que todo sea igual a como lo era antes.  
—Lo sé, mis hijos no son unos huevos y podemos estar juntos sin tener que ocultarnos.  
Maui prefirió no decir nada. Le dolía saber que tendría que romperle el corazón, pero creía que era mejor de ese modo.  
La llevó hasta su habitación y una vez allí pudo notar su decepción al saber que él dormiría en su estudio. Maui no esperó a que ella pudiera decir algo pues sabía que de hacerlo no podría decirle que no. Sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, pero había alguien más en su vida.  
Al día siguiente fue el primero en despertar. Amaba dormir, había sido así desde que era un patito, incluso tenía un sueño bastante pesado. Pero eso cambió cuando nacieron los trillizos. Cuando eran bebés solían llorar toda la noche, luego empezaron las clases y él debía asegurarse de que estuvieran puntuales en el kinder y en la escuela. Su trabajo no ayudaba mucho y su sueño, normalmente pesado, pasó a ser tan ligero que cualquier ruido, en especial si rato provocado por uno de los niños, bastaba para despertarlo.  
—No es justo —se quejó Dewey —, queremos estar con mamá.  
—Solo por hoy, Maui —Della utilizó la misma mirada que solía utilizar cada vez que quería algo —, quiero pasar tiempo con mis niños.  
—Llamaré a la escuela para avisar que no irán.  
En el fondo Maui estaba de acuerdo con que los niños faltarán y cuando habló con la directora de la escuela, esta le hizo saber que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. La mujer se mostró feliz por los patitos y Maui sabía que el sentiento era sincero. En ningún momento consideró ocultar el regreso de Della. Era una isla pequeña y todo se sabía.   
Ver a Della en la cocina lo hizo sentirse preocupado. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba la cocina y que en las pocas veces que había preparado algo de comer solía usar muchísima azúcar. Pensar en tres niños con exceso de azúcar le aterraba más que el tener que enfrentarse a una pandilla o a un grupo de mayordomos fantasma.  
Bueno, casi todo.  
—¿Puedo ayudar?  
—No, gracias. Puedo preparar el desayuno para mis niños.  
—Es más especial si todos colaboramos.  
Maui conocía a Della y sabía lo volátil que podía llegar a ser su caracter, al igual que el de todos aquellos que llevaban la sangre McDuck. Estaba listo para que peleara, pero no fue así. Ella le hizo un espacio y ambos se dedicaron a preparar pancakes. Al final los cuatro quedaron cubiertos por toda clase de ingredientes, pero ninguno estaba enojado, al menos no demasiado. Maui se dijo que había sido divertido.  
Cuando Scrooge McDuck llegó, el desayuno estaba listo, pero no servido. Llevaba sus maletas por lo que resultaba más que obvio que no tenía intenciones de regresar al hotel.  
—No tengo problema con que se queden, pero solo tengo una habitación para invitados.  
—En ese caso puedes dormir en la sala —lo interrumpió Scrooge —, no creo que te niegues a darle un lugar dónde dormir a tu familia.  
—O podríamos compartir habitación —sugirió Della en un intento por parecer inocente.   
—Ni lo pienses, jovencita, Maui todavía no tiene mi aprobación y no me importa que sea el padre de tus hijos, ambos deberán comportarse.  
Maui agradeció la intervención de Scrooge. No le molestaba darle su habitación a Della, tenía una hamaca que podía colgar en su estudio y dormir allí, el problema era que no sabía cómo decirle a Della que no podían estar juntos por el motivo que ella conocía y por el hecho de que había alguien más.   
Pensar en su novia lo hizo sentir culpable. Había besado a Della, en dos ocasiones y seguía queriéndola. Daria lo sabía, él siempre había sido franco sobre sus sentimientos, pero no sabía qué diría al saber que Della estaba viva y de vuelta junto a su familia. Mentalmente se dijo que hablaría con ambas cuanto antes, no quería lastimarlas, pero temía que se trataba de algo inevitable.  
—Ve a acomodar nuestras maletas —le ordenó Scrooge McDuck.  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo planean quedarse? —preguntó Maui, no quería ser cortante, pero no le gustaba la forma en que Scrooge tomaba decisiones que lo involucraban sin siquiera consultarle.  
Della y sus hijos se mostraron un poco decepcionados.  
—El tiempo que sea necesario ¿es que te molesta?  
—No, solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo tengo —respondió Maui y era sincero.  
Sabía que debía ir al mercado para reabastecer la alacena, lavar más ropa y desistir de los servicios de la niñera por un tiempo. Incluso había considerado tomarse un tiempo libre para estar con su familia. También sabía que Daria se tardar un tiempo en regresar y quería estar preparado para hablar con ella y compensarla por lo que había pasado.  
—¿Para qué?   
—Comprar comida, por ejemplo. Y la niñera, tengo trabajo, pero no creo que a Della le moleste cuidar a los niños.  
—Al contrario, es lo que más deseo.  
—¿Qué les parece si les muestran las fotografías a Della y a Scrooge en lo que preparo las habitaciones? —le sugirió a sus niños.  
—¡Aye, señor! —respondieron los patitos al unísono.   
Normalmente a los trillizos les avergonzaba que su padre mostrara sus fotografías tan abiertamente, pero en esa ocasión hicieron una excepción. Buscaron los álbumes más recientes, esos cuyas historias recordaban y les hablaron de estas a sus parientes, deteniéndose con mucha frecuencia para hacerles preguntas a Della y a Scrooge.  
Maui llevó las maletas hasta las habitaciones que estaban destinadas a los recién llegados y aprovechó la ocasión para hacer una llamada telefónica. Por unos instantes consideró si sería correcto contarle a Daria sobre el regreso de Della y los besos que habían compartido. Descartó esa idea al pensar que lo mejor era hablar con ella personalmente. No quería interferir con su trabajo, pero sí ser sincero con ella y dejar que decidiera el destino de la relación de ambos.  
Habló con Daria durante un largo rato. La escuchó hablar de su trabajo y de lo agotadoras que podían llegar a ser las largas sesiones y las entrevistas. Se sintió orgulloso de ella cuando le contó sobre las altas espectativas que tenían en esa película y culpable cuando le habló de su regreso.  
La amaba, de eso no tenía dudas. Ella había logrado hacerse de un sitio especial en su vida a través de los años. El problema era que seguía amando a Della. Nunca dejó de hacerlo y Daria lo sabía. Era la madre de sus hijos y alguien muy importante en su vida.  
Una vez que se aseguró que todo estaba listo para la estadía de Della y Scrooge en su casa, se dirigió aseguro la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Eso le tomó más tiempo. Della y Scrooge habían viajado con poco equipaje, pero los conocía lo suficiente para saber que el apetito de ambos no era precisamente pequeño, especialmente el de Scrooge cuando había comida gratis de por medio.  
—¿Qué les parece si almorzamos en la playa? —sugirió Maui.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie celebraron al escuchar esas palabras. Pese a que vivían cerca de la playa no solían visitarla con frecuencia. Entre la escuela, sus deberes como Jóvenes Castores, el trabajo de Maui y lo sobreprotector que este podía llegar a ser, no tenían muchas oportunidades de visitar dicho lugar. Della también se mostró feliz e incluso Scrooge, aunque en menor medida.  
—Tomaré eso como una aprobación. Bacterias, ayúdenme a guardar todo.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie corrieron hasta la cocina. Della los siguió y después de unos segundos Scrooge lo hizo, aunque más que ayudar lo que quería hacer era ver la comida que se llevaría a la ocasión.   
Salir de la casa les tomó más de una hora. Maui fue quien retrasó la salida. Pasó un largo tiempo revisando que todo supiera en su lugar y de que nadie se hubiera olvidado del protector solar, siendo este uno de los puntos en que hizo mayor énfasis. Había tomado dos protectores, uno para el cuerpo y otro para las manos, y se aseguró de aplicarlo en los trillizos y en Della. Poco le faltó para hacer lo mismo con Scrooge McDuck quien no se mostró feliz por la idea.  
—¡Papá! —se quejaron los trillizos al unísono —, ¡ya no somos niños!  
—Niños, obedezcan a su padre —les había dicho Della con una seriedad que no tardó en desaparecer para ser reemplazada por unas carcajadas y un pequeño reclamo cuando Maui hizo lo mismo en ella.  
—No intentes decirme que ya te pusiste protector solar porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es cierto —la interrumpió Maui antes de que siquiera pudiera decir una palabra.  
Della no negó ni afirmó nada, pero el puchero que hizo bastó para evidenciar que Maui estaba en lo correcto.  
Lo primero que hicieron Della y los trillizos fue correr hacia el mar y comenzar a salpicarse. Maui decidió quedarse en la arena para preparar el lugar en que almorzarian. No le prestó atención al tío de Della hasta que este se sentó a su lado y dio señales de querer hablar con él.   
Maui golpeó con fuerza la mano que se había apoyado sobre su hombro. Tardó en darse cuenta que esta pertenecía a Scrooge McDuck y que el pato no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarlo, al menos no en ese momento. Ver la expresión de su rostro le hizo saber que había cometido un error.  
—A Donald tampoco le gustaba que lo tocaran sin avisar.  
—Entiendo que extrañe a su sobrino, pero no le hace bien compararme con él. No sé cuáles fueron los motivos de Donald, pero sí puedo hablarle de los míos. Como detective he tenido casos difíciles y eso me hace desconfiar de cualquiera que intente tocarme.  
—No lo extraño —respondió Scrooge, pero su voz y expreciones no eran convincentes.  
Maui no supo si estaba molesto o enojado. Parte de él insistía en que era su orgullo el que no lo dejaba admitir que quería a su sobrino, otra que era él quien estaba viendo lo que quería ver cuando Scrooge solo estaba molesto. En el fondo esperaba que se deshiciera de esa idea pronto.  
—Parecías aliviado cuando no te permití compartir habitación con Della ¿por qué?   
Maui no había esperado que Scrooge notara que algo le molestaba. Tampoco creía que fuera buena idea hablarle de lo que ocurría. Ella era su sobrina, la favorita, se dijo mentalmente, y no dudaba de que Scrooge lo viera como el pato que la corrompió y luego escapó con los hijos que nacieron de esa relación.   
—Es solo que todo es muy repentino, necesitamos tiempo para adaptarnos a ella.  
—Al principio pensé que eran celos de padre, pero ahora creo que hay un motivo más. Tienes pareja.   
—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?  
—La primera vez que se vieron, ustedes se besaron, luego volvieron a hacerlo frente a los niños. Sé que la quieres, pero también que intentas alejarla.  
—No tengo intenciones de jugar con ella, es solo que no sé cómo decirle que las cosas han cambiado —respondió Maui luego de una larga pausa. No consideraba que fuera apropiado negarlo, menos cuando en algún momento tendría que decirlo.  
—Deberías hablar con ella.  
—Lo haré —respondió Maui —, pero no hoy, este día le pertenece a ella y a los niños, no quisiera hacerles pasar un mal momento.  
—No te lo permitiría. No pienses que ya te he perdonado el que me ocultaras a mis sobrinos por tanto tiempo. Ten por seguro que me lo cobraré, cuando llegue el momento.   
—Donald murió, quería proteger a mis hijos.  
—Lo sé, es por eso que te estoy dando otra oportunidad. No lo arruines.


	5. Mamá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los trillizos se adaptan a Della y ella a ellos.

Capítulo 5: Mamá   
Al principio Louie había creído que su padre mentía cuando le dijo que su madre estaba viva, pero luego se fijo en su expresión y supo que era sincero. Maui no solía hablar mucho de Della y cuando lo hacía era porque ellos le preguntaban, sin embargo en esa ocasión no solo les habló de ella sino que también se las presentó.  
Él se sintió feliz, mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Había soñado tanto con conocerla y, aunque parecía imposible, ese sueño se había convertido en una realidad.  
—¿Puedo pedirles un favor? —les preguntó con gran seriedad, una que rara vez usaba con ellos —. No le hablen de Daria. Quiero que su madre pase todo el importante con ustedes y no vale la pena molestarla con lo que puede o no pasar entre nosotros, al menos no ahora.  
—¿Terminarás con Daria? —preguntó Dewey emocionado.  
Maui se mostró sorprendido e incluso dolido. Louie sospechaba el motivo. Ambos habían estado saliendo por tres años y presentía que le dolía el que sus hijos no aceptaran a su actual pareja.  
—¿No les he dicho que Daria no planea tomar el lugar de su madre? —les preguntó Maui.  
—¿Es un sí o un no?  
—Son cosas de adultos, no lo entenderían.  
—No sabrás si no nos dices —se quejó Louie, él se consideraba bueno leyendo a la gente y no le gustaba sentirse excluido, menos cuando era por su padre —, incluso podríamos ayudarte a ti a entender las cosas.  
—Sí, ya no somos niños.  
—Su madre ha esperado más de diez años para verlos ¿No creen que es injusto hacerla esperar más?   
Esas palabras bastaron para que Dewey se olvidara del tema. Huey y Louie lo siguieron, ambos embargados por miles de emociones, pero no tan intensas como las que experimentaba el hermano del medio.  
Della fue presentada. Louie no supo qué hacer. Huey y Dewey, especialmente el último, se veían felices de tenerla de vuelta, pero él no sabía que hacer. La escucharon discutir con su padre y la situación se volvió extraña. No porque se besaran, eso fue incómodo, pero no tanto como cuando discutían. Ella había dicho algo de su voz y no lo entendió. Prefería pensar que eso lo había dicho únicamente para hacerlo enojar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.  
Al final fueron ellos quienes les contaron historias a Della. Maui les habló de cuando eran unos huevos y Louie pudo notar en ella dos cosas, el deseo de haber estado allí y el amor que sentía por su padre. Pensó en Daria. Sabía que ella también amaba a su padre y que se había esforzado tanto para ser correspondida y aceptada por ellos. Louie sabía que ella no era su madre, pero muchas veces se comportó como una y fue gracias a ella que hubo una figura femenina en su vida.   
Pese a que Louie imitó a sus hermanos cuando estos señalaron lo mucho que le gustaba Maui, no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo con la idea. Ese pensamiento lo horrorizó. Se dijo que debía haber algo mal en él si la idea de que sus padres estuvieran juntos no bastaba para hacerlo feliz.  
Luego notó cierta incomodidad en Maui y se dijo que ese era el motivo. Él quería a Daria, pero estaba confundido y ellos no lo estaban ayudando. Mentalmente se dijo que hablaría con él. Hablar con su padre siempre lo hacía sentir que sus problemas no eran tan grandes como en un principio le parecían.   
Se esforzó en formar lazos con ella. Fafnir la había aceptado y él no quería seguir viéndola como a una desconocida. Ella era divertida y espontánea por lo que seguirla en sus juegos era divertido. Louie esperaba que con el tiempo las cosas se fueran volviendo más sencillas y que pudiera aceptar a su madre en su totalidad.   
Fue el primero en regresar al lado de su padre. Pudo notar que él y Scrooge habían estado hablando y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. La primera que se vieron discutieron y no le extrañaría si en ese momento tampoco tuvieran una charla amena. Esperaba estar equivocado, realmente deseaba tener una buena relación con su familia materna.  
—Llama a tus hermanos y a tu madre —le dijo Maui —, la comida va a enfriarse.   
Louie obedeció. El olor del almuerzo había hecho que se le abriera el apetito. Amaba la comida de su padre y su estómago exigía comida después de haber estado jugando por tanto rato. Sus parientes corrieron en cuanto lo escucharon y le pareció más que evidente que también estaban hambrientos.  
—No sé cómo sobreviví todos estos años sin tu comida —Della prácticamente se atragantó.  
—¡Hey! —se quejó Maui.  
—También los extrañé a ustedes. Espero que Penny haya recibido mi mensaje y pueda visitarnos cuanto antes.  
—¿Quién es Penny?  
—Mi roommie ¿pueden creer que hay gente en la luna? Ellos me ayudaron a reconstruir mi nave y a conseguir el combustible. No pudieron acompañarme, pero les dejé el manual para que regresaran pronto.  
—¿Crees que fue una buena idea? —le preguntó Scrooge y Maui estuvo de acuerdo.   
—No lo hubiera hecho si no lo fuera.  
Maui no estaba seguro de ello. Sabía lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser Della y ciertamente le faltaban dedos en las manos para hablar de todas las veces en que había actuado de forma temeraria y en las que él tuvo que intervenir. Muchas veces ambos se vieron involucrados en situaciones de vida o muerte por culpa de esa actitud tan temeraria.  
Della continuó contando historias sobre su estadía en la luna. Habló de sus intentos por reconstruir su cohete y de lo que pasó cuando conoció a la gente de la luna. Les habló de Penumbra y del tiempo que pasaron juntas. Dewey era el que estaba más emocionado por esas historias.   
—Penny siempre estaba haciendo competencias para ver quien era más rápida cargando cosas. Muchas veces me dejó botada, pero yo siempre la alcanzaba y al final era yo quien ganaba.   
—¡Siempre supe que mamá era genial, pero no imaginé que tanto! —fueron las palabras de Dewey, el orgullo era más que evidente en su voz y en sus gestos.  
Louie quería sentirse igual de orgulloso que Dewey.  
—La próxima vez que la llame, ustedes pueden dejarle un mensaje.  
—¿Podremos hablar con una alíen? ¡genial!  
—¡Son mis hijos, es obvio que pueden hacer lo que quieran!  
—Della —le advirtio Maui —, no los alientes al peligro.  
—No los aliento al peligro —se quejó Della —, los animo a tener aventuras.  
—Eres demasiado imprudente para ver la diferencia.   
—Fuimos a muchas aventuras y nunca pasó nada.  
—¿Estás segura? Porque yo tengo varias cicatrices que dicen lo contrario y días de los que no recuerdo nada.  
Della calló y Louie no entendió el motivo. Maui se mostró apenado, aunque no del todo arrepentido por lo que había dicho. Scrooge McDuck se mostró confundido y Louie sí entendía el motivo. Scrooge había dicho que no conocía a Maui, pero su padre sí parecía conocerlo y Louie dudaba que se estuviera relacionado con su trabajo de detective. Luego estaba Della, cada vez que ambos hablaban, en especial cuando discutían, lo hacían como si hubieran estado juntos por mucho tiempo.  
—¿Cuándo se conocieron? —preguntó Scrooge McDuck.  
—Cuando tenía catorce años —respondió Della.  
—Mientras investigaba un caso —fue la respuesta de Maui.  
—¿Eras detective desde los catorce años?  
—No, pero estaba en un caso, buscaba a mis padres biológicos. Desde muy pequeño, incluso antes de tener uso de la memoria, he vivido con tutores legales y cambiando de casa constantemente. No me quejo, visité muchos sitios y me encontré con Della en muchas de sus aventuras.  
—Lamento que tengas que hablar de eso —lo interrumpió Della y le dedicó a su tío una mirada cargada de reproche.  
—No me culpen por querer saber del padre de mis sobrino-nietos —respondió Scrooge con indiferencia.   
Louie había escuchado una historia un poco diferente. Maui le contó que fue adoptado varias veces y que no logró encajar en ningún lugar, pero no había mencionado a Della o el hecho de que al cambiar de recidencia también había cambiado de país. Intentó imaginarlo siguiendo a Della en sus aventuras, pero no pudo. La imagen que tenía de su padre era la de un pato aburrido que trataba con casos igual o más aburridos que él.   
Della fue la primera en correr de vuelta al mar. Dewey y Maui la siguieron. El primero con intenciones de imitarla y el segundo con intenciones de detenerla, repitiendoles lo peligroso que era nadar poco después de comer.  
Maui atrapó a Della cuando sus pies se adentraron en el agua y la cargó sobre sus hombros antes de ordenarle a Dewey que lo siguiera. Louie podría pensar que su padre no era un intrépido detective, pero nunca lo consideró débil. Sabía que de pequeños solía cargarlos a los tres y que seguía haciéndolo cada vez que se quedaban dormidos en la sala o cuando regresaban de una de sus visitas al cine.  
—No es justo —se quejó Della —, sabes que me aburro con facilidad.   
—Lo que no es justo es que les des un mal ejemplo a tus hijos. Eres su madre, comportate como tal.  
Louie notó el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Della y como ella dejó de quejarse. Dewey también lo hizo. Quería regresar al mar y seguir jugando, pero si su madre creía que su padre estaba en lo correcto al decirles que esperaran, él también esperaría.   
—¿Qué les parece si construimos un castillo de arena? —sugirió Huey. No lo hacía solo por evitar un conflicto, a él le gusta construir castillos de arena.  
Dewey y Louie celebraron la idea de su hermano mayor. Estaban igual de ansiosos por iniciar la construcción y buscar una concha perfecta para colocar en la cima. Maui y Della organizaron una pequeña competencia entre ambos para determinar quién hacía el mejor castillo.  
Scrooge había sido elegido como juez de ese concurso improvisado. Él no quiso construir el castillo e incluso llegó a desaparecer en más de una ocasión para atender varias llamadas de sus socios. Louie no se sintió ofendido, siendo el pato más rico del mundo le parecía de lo más natural que tuviera negocios por atender.  
Poco antes de que Scrooge viera los tres castillos, una ola deshizo los que Maui y Della habían construido.   
—Declaro el castillo de los trillizos como el ganador. Los perdedores deberán darme su postre.  
—Eso no estaba en el trato.  
—¿No? —Scrooge pretendió inocencia —, pero siempre hay un castigo para los perdedores.  
—Y un premio para los ganadores —lo apoyó Louie.   
—Son las reglas —agregó Huey con seriedad.  
—Así que nos tendrán que dar sus postres por tres días.   
—No es justo —se quejaron Maui y Della al unísono.  
—Dijeron los perdedores.   
—Pero tienen razón —comentó Huey. Della y Maui lo miraron esperanzados antes de que continuara hablando —, dos postres es muy poco para cuatro así que tendrán que prepararnos algo más cuando regresemos a la casa.   
—Y yo que confiaba en ti —se lamentó Maui.  
—Pedimos pancakes —en esa ocasión fue Dewey quien habló.   
—Traicionada por mi propio hijo.  
—No sé si mi pobre corazón podrá resistirlo.  
—¿Saben que no nos engañan? —comentó Louie un tanto avergonzado por la forma en que se comportaban sus padres.


	6. El tiempo no espera por nadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della descubre una dolorosa verdad.

Capítulo 6: El tiempo no espera por nadie  
Cuando Della vio a Maui colarse en su habitación creyó que tenía otros planes, no que hablarían. Sabía que necesitaban hacerlo, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en la playa. Pero ella no quería hablar. Quería besarlo, quería que le demostrara lo mucho que la extrañó y cuánto la amaba con el roce de sus cuerpos.  
—Les he dicho que eres una gran mujer, alguien que no se detiene ante nada para lograr sus objetivos —continuó hablando Maui —, pero no les hablé sobre tu familia, les dije que nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos.  
—Me alegra que tío Scrooge te aceptara, pero eso hace nuestra relación menos prohibida.   
—Ambos sabemos que lo sigue siendo y que es mejor que cada quien continúe con su camino.  
—Eres el padre de mis hijos, nuestros caminos están más conectados de lo que imaginas.  
Della amaba a Maui, pero le era inevitable enojarse cada vez que le decía que no podían estar juntos. Sabía cuáles eran sus motivos, pero no los entendía y menos en ese momento cuando todo parecía estar a favor de ellos y del amor que se tenían. Si dependiera de ella las cosas serían muy diferentes, eso lo tenía bien en claro.  
—¿Qué haremos si alguien se entera?  
—Eso nunca pasara.  
—No estoy tan seguro. Hoy tuvimos un desliz bastante grande.  
—No volverá a pasar.  
—Lo sé, me estoy asegurando de eso.  
Della y Maui pasaron horas creando historias sobre un pasado para ambos, conservando algunos detalles para que pareciera más verídica y modificando otros a conveniencia. Hablaron durante horas y únicamente se detuvieron cuando el sueño venció a Maui. Della no fue consciente de ello hasta que lo escuchó roncar.  
—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le preguntó Della al pato dormido —. Llevo tanto queriendo estar contigo, deseando que hagamos el amor y me sales con excusas ¿es que ya no me amas? ¿No puedes perdonarme por seguir mis sueños?  
Della apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Maui. No le extrañaba la rapidez con la que se quedó dormido, era una cualidad que conocía muy bien en él, incluyendo su sueño ligero, acentuado por la paternidad y el temor que le provocaba descuidar a sus pequeños, simplemente le molestaba. Poco después ella también se quedó dormida.  
Maui no estaba cuando ella despertó. Lo encontró en la cocina preparando unos pancakes. Hubiera querido sorprenderlo con un abrazo en la espalda y besar su cuello, pero sabía que de hacerlo solo lograría asustarlo. Le hizo saber que era ella y lo besó, apenas un roce en el pico.  
—¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente!  
—¡Buenos días, Cold Shadow!  
Della abrazó a Maui, teniendo cuidado de que nada se quemara. Deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Maui y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos. Sintió a Maui estremecerse bajo su tacto y lo tomó como una invitación. Él casi siempre se tensaba antes de sus encuentros íntimos.   
—Los niños, podrían despertar en cualquier momento.   
—¿Y? Solo te estoy abrazando. Pero si quieres hacer algo más puedes apagar la cocina y llevarme a nuestra habitación.   
Della comenzó a besar el cuello y la mandíbula de Maui, deseando que este se deshiciera de su moral y dejara de resistirse a sus avances. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían estado juntos en la intimidad y deseaba tanto revivir esos momentos que comenzaba a ser doloroso.  
—No es correcto —le dijo Maui con dificultad.   
—Creí que habíamos dejado eso atrás.   
—No es solo por eso.  
—¿Entonces?   
Della continuó con sus besos y caricias. No le importaba que Maui se negara. Él siempre lo hacía, pero Della estaba segura de que lo deseaba tanto o más que ella y que lo único que lo detenía era el mismo tema de siempre, uno que ella no creía tuviera alguna importancia, menos cuando los hacía infelices.  
—Solo déjate llevar —susurró en el oído de Maui —. Casi siempre te quejas, pero ambos sabemos que lo disfrutas.  
Della se separó cuando lo escuchó quejarse. Un vistazo a su mano bastó para saber el motivo de su queja. Maui se había quemado los dedos de la mano derecha. Lo que no sabía era si fue o no un accidente.   
Los trillizos y Scrooge bajaron poco después y encontraron a Maui limpiando su herida. Ella estaba molesta, pero prefirió pretender que nada pasaba. No pasaría mucho antes de que supiera uno de los motivos por los que Maui la evitaba y eso no sería lo único de lo que se enteraría pues esa información estaría acompañada de una dolorosa realidad, el tiempo no espera por nadie y eso la incluía.   
Huey, Dewey y Louie se apresuraron en servir el desayuno mientras que Scrooge fue el primero en tomar asiento en la mesa y el primero en comer. Della sabía que no era solo por el encanto de la comida gratis, eran los pancakes de Maui que tanto disfrutaba.  
—Della —le dijo Maui —. ¿puedes cuidar de los niños? Debo volver al trabajo.  
—Claro —respondió Della, pese a que le hacía feliz pasar todo un día con sus niños, no quería alejarse de Maui.  
—Llegaré antes de la cena —Maui continuó hablando —, he dejado el almuerzo preparado, solo tendrás que calentarlo cuando llegué la hora. Los niños tienen permiso de faltar a clases, pero trata de que estudien un poco y que no pasen todo el día jugando videojuegos o viendo televisión. Los números de emergencia, incluyendo el mío, están pegados en el refrigerador. No les des demasiada azúcar. Lo mismo va para ti, no se coman todos los dulces. No sé si tú o Scrooge tengan planes, pero preferiría que no hagan nada peligroso, soy detective y tengo mis medios para saber cosas. Tengan cuidado con quien le abren la puerta, preferiría que no lo hicieran, pero deja que Louie se encargue de eso. Nada de juegos en la cocina o en mi estudio, de hecho nadie puede entrar en mi estudio y eso te incluye.   
—¡Son muchas reglas! —se quejó Della —, sé cuidar de mis hijos.  
—No, no lo sabes. Créeme cuando te digo que uno nunca deja de aprender sobre la paternidad y que nunca se están tomando demasiadas medidas. Si van a la playa, no se acerquen demasiado al mar o se metan poco después de comer, no se coman nada que haya caído al suelo, lo digo por ti, Della, no descuides a los niños, créeme cuando te digo que son traviesos y solo necesitan de minutos para hacer de las suyas.  
Cuando Della y Maui se dirigieron al comedor quedaban muy pocos pancakes. Maui tuvo que darle los suyos a Della y marcharse asegurando que debía darse prisa si quería comprar algo en la cafetería que quedaba en su camino al trabajo.  
—¿Qué dicen si tenemos una aventura? —les preguntó Scrooge McDuck.  
Della y los trillizos estuvieron más que felices con esa idea y lo dejaron ver de inmediato. Scrooge llamó a Launchpad para que los llevara al centro de la isla. Esto desanimó un poco a los patos que habían soñado con ir a un lugar más apartado, sensación que desapareció en el primer momento en que vieron el volcán.   
—¿Iremos al volcan?  
—No, iremos a la cueva que está cerca.   
—Fue en un volcán como ese que Donald y yo conseguimos a Fafnir —comentó Della un tanto nostálgica. Donald y yo usamos una cuerda muy larga para bajar la canasta en la que estaba el huevo de Fafnir.  
—¿Y no se rompió?   
—No, porque estaba hecha de uno de los materiales más duros y resistentes.  
—¿Diamantes?  
—Sí. Todavía tengo esa cuerda, quizás te la muestre en un futuro, cuando visiten Duckburg.  
Louie se veía bastante ilusionado ante la idea de poder ver y tocar una cuerda hecha de diamantes. Pero eso no era lo único que le provocaba curiosidad. Había escuchado en varias ocasiones sobre Donald y quería saber más de ese tío aunque dudaba que pudiera conocerlo.  
—Duckburg les encantará —les dijo Launchpad y Della no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Tratándose del piloto no creía que fuera poco.  
—Creí que estabas manejando —comentó Huey un tanto preocupado.  
—Lo estoy, pero quise venir y conocerlos mejor.  
—¿No te preocupa que choquemos?  
—Descuida, tendremos un buen choque.  
Della se apresuró en correr hasta la cabina del piloto y apenas pudo evitar que el avión chocará con una montaña. Era la sexta vez que había evitado que chocara a pesar de que llevaban poco conociéndolo. Saber que ese tipo de cosas eran frecuentes en él y que llevaba tiempo trabajando para su tío le resultaba extraño.  
—¿Todo está bien por allá? —preguntó una vez que hizo aterrizar el avión.   
—Sí, eso creo —respondieron los trillizos, se notaban mareados.  
—Nada mal para ser tu primer choque.  
Pese a que no había malas intenciones en las palabras de Launchpad, Della no pude evitar sentirse molesta y ofendida.  
—A partir de aquí vamos a continuar caminando —ordenó Scrooge —. Launchpad, cuida el avión.   
—Sí, señor —Launchpad llevó una de sus manos hasta tocar su frente.  
Della y su familia caminaron una distancia considerablemente larga antes de llegar a la cueva que estaba cerca del volcán. A Della no le molestó lo largo de la caminata pese a que se aburría con facilidad. Podía pasar tiempo con sus niños y eso era lo que la hacía más feliz.  
—Es una pena que Donald no viniera —comentó Della —, él era quien se encargaba de llevar nuestras cosas.  
—Della —el tono de voz que Scrooge usó era condecendiente más que de reclamo.  
—Sí, lo sé —se apresuró en interrumpirlo Della. Quería a Donald en su vida, pero sabía que su regreso implicaba una alta probabilidad de que perdiera a Maui.  
—¿Cómo era el tío Donald? —preguntaron los patitos al unísono.   
—Era un flojo, no muy listo y bastante asustadizo.  
—Suena como Fafnir.  
A pesar de que Scrooge no había usado las mejores palabras para referirse a Donald, Della pudo notar ciertos matices de añoranza y cariño en su voz. Ella sabía que su tío extrañaba a Donald y que lo quería, no tan en el fondo como algunos podrían suponer.  
—Él nunca me dejó caer —Della prefirió hacer a un lado los pensamientos menos agradables —, incluso si saltaba desde muy alto, estaba allí para atraparme. Recuerdo la primera vez que Fafnir nos acompañó en una aventura, Donald lo llevó todo el tiempo sobre su cabeza —Della hizo una pausa para reírse —, Fafnir parecía un gorro.  
—A Fafnir le gusta sentarse en la cola de papá —comentó Huey —, y siempre se apoya sobre su panza cuando tiene la oportunidad. Nosotros lo hacíamos cuando éramos más pequeños.  
—¿Lo siguen haciendo?  
—Somos patos grandes.  
Esa noche, cuando estuvieran viendo el nuevo capítulo de la telenovela Angustias, Della comprobaría que los trillizos habían mentido. Ella decidió imitarlos, apoyarse en Maui siempre la había hecho sentir segura y cómoda. Estando con Maui sentía que ese era su lugar en el mundo y que sin importar lo que pasara, sería de ese modo.  
Scrooge tomó la rama de un árbol y con ayuda de un trapo viejo y un encendedor logró convertirla en una antorcha. Los cinco patos se adentraron en la cueva, teniendo mucho cuidado con los lugares que pisaban. La oscuridad no era tan grande en ese punto, pero el suelo era engañoso.  
—Tengan cuidado —les dijo Scrooge McDuck —, una caída desde aquí no es nada agradable.  
Dewey no lo escuchó. Comenzó a correr y no se detuvo hasta que tropezó. Habría caído de no ser porque Scrooge logró sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa. Pese a la experiencia, Dewey no se comportó de manera prudente durante el resto de la aventura.  
Della había experimentado un temor bastante grande, pero no hizo el intento de regañarlo. Ella le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera y no sabía cómo llamar su atención. Donald era el prudente, el responsable, ella la aventurera y la que actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero Donald no estaba allí y sabía que debía tomar su rol de madre.  
—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —preguntó Dewey ancioso.  
—Todavía nos queda un largo camino por recorrer —respondió Scrooge.  
—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —volvió a preguntar Dewey después de cinco minutos.  
Los trillizos se turnaron para hacer esa pregunta a lo largo del recorrido y no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron frente a la cueva.  
—Ya hemos llegado —les dijo Scrooge molesto —. ¿Están felices?  
Los trillizos no respondieron. Se adentraron en la cueva corriendo y comenzaron a tocarlo todo. Saber que de trataba de una mina abandonada hizo que se emocionaran aún más. Della y Scrooge ni se demoraron en seguirlos, temerosos se lo que pudieran causar o del daño que podían hacerse.  
—Nunca creí que diría esto, pero necesito que Donald esté aquí para frenarnos —se quejó Della cuando atrapó a Dewey. Su hijo había intentado subir a uno de los carritos mineros.  
—Della... —la llamó Scrooge —. Sabes que Donald no volverá ¿cierto?   
—Sí, lo sé —Della trató de mostrarse afligida, pero no podía. Era difícil mostrar tristeza cuando tenía a Maui y a sus hijos en su vida.  
—Espero que tú y Maui no me estén ocultando nada —respondió Scrooge por lo que Della se dijo que debía ser más cuidadosa.  
—Le he pedido a Maui que busque a mi hermano, sé que sigue con vida y él me prometió encontrarlo. Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero no quería que te molestaras.   
Scrooge calló. Della sabía que su tío creía que era imposible que Maui tuviera éxito en esa tarea y Della también lo sabía, ella ni siquiera le había pedido a Maui que lo hiciera, simplemente no se le ocurrió que más decir. Para ella un nombre no tenía demasiada importancia y si podía tenerlo cerca sentía que todo estaría bien.  
Los trillizos no tardaron en salir de la cueva. Seguían mostrándose llenos de energía, pero un poco más conscientes de que no podían avanzar solos.  
—Tío Scrooge —lo llamó Huey —, ¿estás seguro de que esa antorcha nos bastará?   
—Concuerdo con Huey, no podía ver más allá de mi pico.  
—Despreocupense, tengo todo calculado.  
Della notó que sus hijos no dijeron nada pese a que no se veían del todo convencidos. Esa expresión desapareció cuando entraron en la cueva. En las paredes habían unos cristales que se alimentaron de la luz de la antorcha y la multiplicaron de tal modo que resultaba difícil creer que parecía que se estaba en medio de un campo y no en el interior de una cueva.  
Los tres emitieron un sonido de sorpresa e intentaron tomar uno de los cristales. Pese a que los hermanos estaban haciendo lo mismo, Della podía notar que sus motivos eran diferentes. Verlos le hizo pensar en Donald, Fethry y en Gladstone. No solo sus colores eran parecidos, sino que también había algo en ellos que resultaba similar.  
—Me gustaría ver a Fethry y a Gladstone cuando regresemos a Duckburg. Apuesto a que estarán felices de verme y de conocerlos.  
—Lo dudo mucho. Fethry es un bicho raro y molesto mientras que Gladstone es un bicho molesto y flojo.  
—Eres muy duro con ellos —le regañó Della —, los dos son muy agradables cuando los llegas a conocer.  
—Solo soy sincero —le dijo Scrooge antes de dirigirse a los niños —, entenderán de lo que les hablo cuando los conozcan.  
Los trillizos celebraron la idea y Della creía saber el motivo. Por mucho tiempo ninguno de ellos había conocido a más familia aparte de Maui y creía natural el que quisiera conocer a más parientes.   
Dewey activó varias trampas. Era el hermano más curioso de todos y no podía simplemente ignorar el peligro. Della pensó en lo mucho que los dos se parecían y pensó en qué haría Donald en su lugar. La idea de regañarlo pasó por su mente, pero no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Ella no quería ser la mamá mala.  
—La próxima vez traeremos a Maui.  
—Niña, comienzas a preocuparme.  
Della tenía una sospecha sobre lo que Scrooge quería decirle y quiso cambiar de tema. Maui había insistido muchas veces que él no era Donald y Della sabía la verdad. Scrooge decía que había descartado esa teoría, pero sabía que de indagar podría confirmar algo que sospechó en el pasado. Della amaba a Donald de una manera poco fraternal y seguía haciéndolo a pesar de todo.  
—Solo soy una mujer enamorada que quiera recuperar el tiempo con su fsmilia.  
—¿No crees que Maui y Donald se parecen demasiado?   
—Para nada —respondió Della tratando de contener la risa. Mentalmente se dijo que era mejor que su tío Scrooge no supiera la verdad —. No tengo brother issues si es lo que piensas.  
—Habla más claro, niña, que no te entiendo.  
—Que no tengo ningún complejo de hermano ni busco un novio que se parezca a Donald. Si le dieras una oportunidad a Maui verías que son muy diferentes.   
Scrooge no respondió y Della no supo cómo tomarse esa reacción. Sabía lo sorprendido que estaba cuando le dijo que sería madre y no lo culpaba. Todas sus relaciones anteriores habían sido con chicas, al menos solo las que fueron del conocimiento de su tío. Della había estado mucho tiempo enamorada de un pato en secreto y sabía que por el bien de los dos era mejor quede nadie supiera de ello.  
Donald y sus hijos era un pensamiento frecuente mientras estaba en la luna. La soledad la estaba volviendo loca y en más de una ocasión se descubrió teniendo sueños lúcidos en los que estaba de vuelta en la Tierra, contandole a sus hijos sobre su aventura en el espacio y la estrella que bautizó mientras que era abrazada por el pato al que amaba.  
Continuaron caminando, ambos preocupados por mantener a los niños a salvo. Solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron al corazón de la selva y se encontraron con el tesoro que Scrooge McDuck buscaba.  
Louie fue el primero en tomarlo a pesar de las advertencias de su tío abuelo. Estaba tan fascinado por su valor que no pensó en posibles trampas. Una piedra redonda los obligó a salir corriendo. No todos hubieran salido con vida de no ser por el muro que Scrooge y Della derrumbaron.  
—Niño, la próxima vez debes ser más prudente —le regañó Scrooge para luego reírse —, no tienen idea de cuanto extrañaba estas aventuras en familia.  
—No le digan nada a Maui —les dijo Della con una expresión seria poco usual en ella —, no hicimos nada malo, pero no lo entendería. Es demasiado apegado a las reglas.  
Los niños asintieron, deseosos de repetir la experiencia lo más pronto posible.  
Esa noche Maui preparó palomitas y pidió pizza. Della había insistido en ver una película de terror, pero al final fue Maui quien logró apoderarse del control de la televisión por lo que vieron su novela favorita en Duckflix.  
—¿Todavía siguen dando esa novela?  
—Sí, aunque todavía no confirman la vigésima temporada el próximo mes harán un especial con los mejores capítulos y luego harán las retransmisiones.   
—¿De qué me he perdido?   
—De mucho, resulta que Percival tenía un hermano gemelo igual a él y con su mismo nombre a quien conoció después de una invasión alienígena. Lograron escapar, pero ninguno supo que hicieron clones de ellos con superpoderes.   
—Mi capítulo favorito es en el que aparece el Paperinik de una tierra alterna y se encuentra con su yo de esta dimensión que era un ninja— Louie imitó los movimientos de un ninja —. El paperinikverso fue mi temporada favorita.  
—¿Qué hay de los zombis? —preguntó Della con tono bromista, no recordaba que la novela fuera así.   
—Decimoctava temporada, pero ellos los llamaban los cadáveres reanimados. Los zombis estaban de moda en ese entonces —agregó Huey.  
—Mi temporada favorita es la doceava, es la que tiene más musicales —agregó Dewey.  
—¡Tenemos que ver esa! —comentó Della notablemente emocionada.  
Maui buscó en el catálogo de Duckflix la temporada que Dewey y Della habían pedido. Huey y Louie no estaban de acuerdo con la idea y él tuvo sus dudas cuando Della y Dewey comenzaron a cantar. No era que lo hicieran mal, era que lo hacían a cada rato. En esa temporada cantaban cada cinco minutos, Dewey y Della también lo hicieron, incluso cuando no se sabían la letra de la canción.   
Louie fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Él se apoyo en el regazo de su padre y bastó un parpadeo para que se sumergiera en el mundo de los sueños. Dewey y Huey no tardaron en imitarlos, ambos demasiado agotados después de un día lleno de emociones y aventuras.  
—Son tan lindos —comentó Della —, desearía poder inmortalizar este momento.   
Maui le señaló su teléfono celular y Della se mostró confundida al principio.   
—No tiene botones y no se parece en nada a una cámara.   
—Han pasado muchas cosas le dijo Maui mientras tomaba su teléfono —, acércate para que puedas salir en la fotografía.  
Della obedeció pese a no estar muy segura de lo que Maui hablaba. No tardó en comprender a lo que se refería cuando vio la imagen de su familia en la imagen de un artefacto que le era totalmente desconocido.   
—Los teléfonos de ahora son más prácticos de lo que solían ser, también son cámaras, calculadoras, grabadoras, casi todo lo que puedas imaginar. Lo más útil es el internet.  
—El ¿qué cosa? —preguntó Della notablemente confundida.  
—Deja que te lo muestre.  
Cuando Della dejó la tierra existían los teléfonos celulares, pero estos solo servían para hacer llamadas, enviar mensajes y jugar el juego del gusanito. Ver todo lo que podía hacer Maui con el suyo fue algo que la dejó sin palabras, pero que aprendió a dominar con rapidez debido a lo mucho que le gustó. El Internet fue su parte favorita.  
Ambos fueron a dejar a los niños al dormitorio antes de que Maui continuara explicándole a Della las cosas que habían cambiado durante su ausencia.  
—¿Qué puedo encontrar en esa cosa?  
—Todo lo que puedas imaginar y más —fueron las palabras de Maui antes de retirarse, alegando que estaba cansado —. Puedes quedarte con mi teléfono todo lo que quieras, pero no te desveles.  
Della planeaba hacerlo incluso si Maui no estaba de acuerdo. El teléfono le había gustado y mucho por lo que estaba dispuesta a explorarlo en su totalidad. Eso sin contar que no tenía sueño. Si bien era cierto que solía aburrirse con interés también lo era lo fácil que podía obsesionarse con algo cuando le interesaba y ese era el caso.  
La galería fue una de sus partes favoritas. Ver tantas fotografías de sus hijos la habían enternecido y lastimado en igual manera. Tantos momentos hermosos en los que no pudo participar y todo por un momento de imprudencia. Después de ver todas las fotografías decidió hacer algo diferente.  
Della estuvo viendo varios videos hasta que se aburrió y decidió comprobar que tan cierto era lo que el detective le había dicho. Encontró mucho más de lo que buscaba. Intentó ser más específica y los resultados fueron más que satisfactorios. En el pasado había tenido problemas para encontrar esa clase de videos, tener tantos a su disposición la hacían muy feliz y deseosa por verlos todos cuanto antes.  
La batería no se lo permitió. Esta se agotó y el teléfono celular se apagó. Decidió pedirle a Maui que solucionara el problema, pero esa idea quedó olvidada cuando lo vio hablando por el teléfono de la casa. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que había amanecido.  
—Hernae, te amo.  
Della se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras y por primera vez fue enteramente consciente de una realidad que no quería aceptar. El tiempo no espera por nadie y eso la incluía a ella.


	7. La misión de Maui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que hizo Maui mientras que su familia estaba en una aventura.

Capítulo 7: La misión de Maui  
Maui dio un vistazo una última vez antes de marcharse a su trabajo. Sabía que Della podía ser imprudente, pero confiaba en que ella y Scrooge McDuck pudieran cuidar bien de los trillizos. Ese día tenía un caso especialmente complicado y sabía que debía enfocarse en este si quería que todo saliera bien.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su oficina fue revisar los datos que tenía sobre el caso. Su mirada se posó en Lorenza. Ella parecía ser una buena muchacha y su familia parecía opinar lo mismo. Cada vez que hablaba con los amigos y la familia de la joven podía notar el cariño que le tenían a la joven. Pero eso no era lo único que había notado.  
Cuando habló con Lorenzo pudo notar algo en su mirada que le era conocido. Él había hablado con cariño sobre su hermana y usó las mismas palabras que los demás habían empleado. A simple vista no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero él sabía que no era así porque había algo en su mirada que le resultaba familiar, algo que había visto en los ojos de Della.  
"Será mejor que vuelva a hablar con él", pensó Maui mientras colocaba un post it sobre la fotografía del hermano de la víctima. No era su único sospechoso, pero si el principal de ellos. Lorenza no tenía enemigos ni se sabía de nadie que quisiera hacerle daño. Tampoco se sabía de un novio, pero Maui sospechaba que sí había un interés amoroso. Había leído el diario de la joven desaparecida y en ese cuaderno habían varias anotaciones sobre alguien a quien amaba por lo que existía la posibilidad de que ella hubiera escapado con esa persona cuyo nombre no llegó a mencionar, ni siquiera en las páginas de su diario.  
Le pidió a Lorenzo que se presentara en su oficina de inmediato. Él le dijo que se presentaría después de clases, pero Maui tenía el presentimiento de que el joven no lo haría. Esperaba estar equivocado. También llamó a la mejor amiga de Lorenza, convencido de que si había alguien que supiera de algún posible noviazgo.  
Maui se sentía frustrado. No había tenido ningún avance en el caso y eso le frustraba. Su experiencia como detective le había enseñado que todos los minutos contaban y que estos podían hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Su mirada se posó en la pizarra, tratando de crear nuevas conexiones o de aclarar las que ya había definido.  
Después de varios minutos supo que Lorenzo no se presentaría así que decidió ir a visitarlo a su casa La reacción de los padres de Lorenza hicieron que sus sospechas aumentaran considerablemente. Nuevamente deseó estar equivocado.   
—¿Por qué quería hablar con nuestro hijo? —la madre era la que se veía más molesta.  
Maui no la juzgaba. Él era padre y sabía que si algo le pasara a uno de sus hijos no podría soportarlo. Sabía que como detective podía hacer algo para ayudarlos y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse hasta que esa joven pudiera regresar a casa de sus padres.  
—Buscaba información, algo que pudiera ayudarme a dar con Lorenza.  
—Nuestro hijo nunca le haría algo a su hermana, él la adora —Claudio lucía ofendido ante lo que creyó era una acusación a su hijo. No estaba del todo equivocado.  
Tampoco juzgaba al padre. A él no le gustaría que hicieran una acusación tan fuertemente contra uno de usted hijos. Pero ante todo era un detective y debía cumplir con su trabajo, había vidas que dependían de ello.  
—Nunca dije lo contrario.  
Maui no tuvo el valor para decirles que Lorenzo era su principal sospechoso y que dudaba que el afecto que le tuviera a su hermana fuera fraternal. Tampoco lo consideró necesario, prefería no molestarlos con lo que eran solo sospechas.  
—¿Puedo hablar con él?   
—No entiendo para qué.   
—Para buscar pistas, quiero descartar que no intenten nada en su contra.  
Los dueños de la casa lo dejaron entrar aunque no se veían contentos con la idea. A simple vista no había nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero un ojo para el detalle podía ver más allá de lo que se ocultaba.  
Habían manchas de barro en la ventana, algunas le recordaban a la huella de un zapato, La reacción de los padres le hicieron saber que ellos creían que su hijo estaba en la casa.  
—¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?  
Ambos negaron. Ninguno quiso decir algo que pudiera comprometerlo.  
Maui siguió con su observación. La huella parecía ser de entrada y no era la única, cerca de la cama había varias manchas de lodo. Levantó el colchón, sospechando que este era el típico escondite de cualquier adolescente.   
Encontró una revista PlayDuck, nada extraño tratándose de un adolescente. Della solía tener más de una debajo de su cama, a él no le llamaban la atención demasiado.   
—No puedo creer que mi hijo tenga esa clase de cosas —Martina estaba notablemente avergonzada.  
—No tiene nada de extraño, es un adolescente y es normal que ciertas cosas le den curiosidad.  
Lo que sí le preocupaban eran los tranquilizantes que se encontraban ocultos.  
—¿Lorenzo tenía problemas para dormir?  
—Sí, desde hace unos meses. Yo mismo lo llevé a la farmacia para que pudiera tomarse su tratamiento el mes pasado y mañana debíamos ir por más.   
Maui revisó el envase, estaba vacío. Era normal teniendo en cuenta que debía comprar más, pero el instinto de Maui le decía que no era así y que, si estaba en lo correcto, podría estar cerca de resolver el caso.  
—¿Sabe de algún lugar al que vaya su hijo cuando este triste?  
—Suele salir a andar en bicicleta.   
—¿Podrían mostrarme la bicicleta?  
Claudia le mostró el lugar en el que, se suponía, estaba la bicicleta. Maui pudo notar la molestia y tristeza en su rostro y sabía que él no estaba ayudando para que se sintiera mejor. No creía que pudiera hacer algo por ella, por más que lo deseara.  
—Gracias por su colaboración. Si llegan a enterarse de algo, lo que sea, no duden en decirme.  
Maui decidió buscar el sitio que Lorenzo acostumbraba a visitar. Siendo un adolescente le parecía de lo más natural que se hubiera asustado al ser convocado nuevamente, en especial si ocultaba algo y Maui cada vez estaba más convencido de esto último.   
Encontrar una huella de bicicleta lo hizo cambiar de dirección. Su ojo para el detalle inmediatamente reconoció el patrón del neumático de la bicicleta. Ver que está había tomado una desviación hacia uno de los sitios más apartados del bosque hizo que sospechara aún más. Decidió transformarse en ninja, temeroso de haber perdido demasiado tiempo.  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y solo se detuvo cuando llegó a una cabaña abandonada. Ingresó de inmediato, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible. Nadie notó su presencia, pero él sí notó a los habitantes de esa casa. Uno de ellos era Lorenzo y la otra era Lorenza. La última se encontraba atada a la cama, inconsciente y amordazada.  
Maui colocó su bõ contra el pecho de Lorenzo. Para él era evidente que Lorenzo era el culpable, no solo porque sabía dónde estaba su hermana, sino por la forma en que sostenía a su hermana. Se había apoyado sobre ella y la estaba asfixiando con una almohada bastante deteriorada y con muchos restos de suciedad.  
No lo golpeó con demasiada fuerza, solo quiso asegurarse de que no siguiera maltratando a la adolescente. Lorenzo intentó atacarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Dejó su bõ de lado y presionó su cuello, sabiendo que eso lo dejaría inconsciente, pero no lo lastimaría. Cold Shadow se apresuró en revisar los signos vitales de Lorenza, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar que estaba con vida.  
Le aplicó primeros auxilios, logrando que su respiración se normalizara un poco. Llamó a una ambulancia antes de tomar a los dos hermanos y llevarlos a un lugar donde pudieran ser atendidos, pues sabía que no había tiempo para perder.  
Encontró a la ambulancia en las ambulancia afueras del bosque. Deshizo la transformación antes de que pudieran verlo y se apresuró en hacer todo tipo de señales para que pudieran localizarlo.  
—En seguida nos encargaremos de ellos.  
—Él solo está inconsciente, debe ser arrestado de inmediato.   
—¿Por qué? —preguntó el oficial al que había llamado.  
Maui se lamentó por el hecho de que viviera en un pueblo tan pequeño. Admitía que era más tranquilo y que era el tipo de ambiente en el que quería que crecieran sus hijos, pero todos se conocían y era difícil ocultar la verdad cuando ese tipo de cosas pasaban.  
—Preferiría no decir nada hasta que pueda confirmar los hechos.  
—Escuché que su esposa está de vuelta ¿es cierto? —el oficial le colocó las esposas a Lorenzo, pero fue Maui quien lo cargó.   
—Daria y yo no nos hemos casado.  
—Me refería a la madre de sus hijos.  
Maui no sabía si el oficial Smith decidió cambiar de tema por lo incómodo de la situación o porque le interesaba saber más sobre el tema. Sospechaba que se debía a esto último. Ambos habían trabajado juntos en varios casos y en más de una ocasión le preguntó por la madre de los patitos, aunque ese era un tema que solía evitar.  
—No nos casamos, pero sí, está de vuelta. Ella estuvo pérdida por años y finalmente pudo regresar.  
—¿Está seguro de que es eso?  
—Sí.  
Maui no quiso agregar nada más y no volvió a hablar durante el recorrido pese a lo mucho que insistió el oficial Smith. Una parte de él temía que todos sus secretos se descubrieran y otra no podía dejar de pensar en el caso. Sabía que tendría que hablar con los padres de Lorenza y que no sería fácil.   
Dejó a Lorenzo en una celda y ordenó que revisaran la cabaña. Él decidió acompañarlos y verificar que no se estaba perdiendo de nada. Una parte de él deseaba que todo fuera un mal entendido, pero todo resultaba demasiado evidente como para siquiera intentar negarlo.   
En la cabaña había pistas de que dos personas estuvieron viviendo allí por una semana, el mismo tiempo en que Lorenza estuvo desaparecida. También mostraba que uno de los dos sábado en contra de su voluntad. Las cuerdas y manchas de sangre delataban los hechos violentos que ocurrieron bajo ese techo. Los oficiales recogieron algunas muestras e incluso recolectaron algunas huellas digitales. Lo que no encontró fueron evidencias de relaciones sexuales y Maui sospechaba del motivo.  
Pidió hablar con Lorenzo en cuanto despertara, pero el permiso le fue negado. El oficial Smith le dijo que el acusado no podría recibir visitas hasta que fuera trasladado a una celda y se tuviera la seguridad de que no era peligroso. También fracasó en su intento por contactar con la familia, ellos estaban en el hospital, velando por su hija y tratando de conseguir un abogado. El detective sospechaba que el rechazo que le profesaban pudo influir en su decisión de no aceptar su visita.  
Dedicó el resto del día a trabajar en el caso, pese a que estaba resuelto. Revisó las pistas y todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Mentalmente se reprochó por no haber atado los cabos sueltos antes y lamentó por ser quien tendría que dar las malas noticias a una familia que se encontraba destrozada.  
Cuando llegó la noche no quisiera pensar en ello. Se retiró a su casa con la idea de que no molestaría a su familia con sus problemas. Sus hijos creían que solo tomaba casos sencillos y él no quería que dejara de ser así. Estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para todos, quería que el mayor problema de sus niños fuera competir por la última rebanada de pizza o decidir qué verían en la televisión.   
—¿Qué les parece si cenamos pizza y vemos alguna película? —Maui notó que sus hijos parecían sorprendidos por su propuesta —. ¿Qué? —pretendió estar ofendido —, hoy tuve que perseguir a un marido infiel por todo el pueblo. Además yo también sé divertirme.  
Ni los trillizos ni Della parecían convencidos con esa respuesta y él lo dejó pasar. Obtuvo su venganza cuando pidió la pizza sin preguntarles por su opinión.   
La novela comenzó y Maui se vio embargado por los recuerdos. En el pasado había hecho muchas teorías con Della y discutido sobre cuál ship sería canon. Ella se había ido y el triángulo amoroso se mantenía a pesar de todos los capítulos que se emitieron después. Pensó en el amigo que solía acompañarlo y que le consiguió un trabajo con el staff de Angustias. Pensar en él era doloroso porque había sido forzado a irse.  
Esa mañana Maui recibió una llamada de Daria. Había estado durmiendo en el momento en que sonó el teléfono por lo que terminó cayéndose de la cama. La última vez en que había hablado con su novia fue un día antes de la llegada de Della.  
—Lamento no haber llamado antes —le dijo Daria —. Estuve grabando un capítulo especial de Angustias y las últimas escenas de Día de nieve —Daria hizo una pausa para reírse —. Nadie debe saber que habrá otra temporada. Espero que no digas nada.  
Maui sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Daria era una actriz talentosa y había llegado muy lejos en poco tiempo. A veces se preguntaba qué había visto en él, pero nunca encontraba la respuesta ni un motivo para dejarla y el regreso de Della no había cambiado el hecho de que la amaba.  
—No prometo nada, sabes lo mucho que amo esa novela, ahora más porque tú estarás en ella.  
—¿Lo harías por mí? Prometo recompensarte —Daria utilizó un tono de voz coqueto, el mismo que empleaba cuando quería pasar tiempo a solas con él.   
—Sabes que no es necesario, por ti haría cualquier cosa.  
—¡Mañana estaré de vuelta y te quiero solo para mí! —el tono de voz de Daria era autoritario, pero Maui sabía que ella cedería si se lo pidiera —. ¿Sabes si los niños quieren que les lleve algo? Estoy por salir de compras y no quisiera que pensara que me olvidé de ellos.  
—Dewey estaría feliz con cualquier cosa del cine, sabes lo mucho que le gustan las películas, en especial los musicales y las comedias románticas. A Huey le gusta aprender, cualquier folleto informativo lo haría feliz, en cuanto a Louie, a él le gustan las gaseosas.  
—Que no te dé pena pedir —le regañó Daria —. Sabes lo mucho que quiero a los trillizos y lo mucho que me gusta darles regalos.  
—Los conscientes demasiado.  
Maui pensó en sus niños. Sabía que ellos no terminaban de aceptarla como a una figura materna, incluso Louie que era el que más cariño le tenía. También sabía que eso sería más complicado con el regreso de Della, en especial para Dewey que era el que más ilusiones se había hecho.  
—Me ofendes —la forma en que Daria se reía dejaba en claro que no hablaba en serio —. No te olvides de que quiero hablar contigo cuando regrese.  
No planeaba hacerlo, pues sabía que había mucho de lo que debían hablar. Quería contarle sobre el regreso de Della y pedirle perdón, sentía que era lo menos que se merecía y estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reacción por parte de ella, incluso si no quería volver a verlo. Sería doloroso, pero prefería sufrir él antes de ser el causante de sus lágrimas.   
—¿Pasa algo, Donald?  
—¡Daria! —le reclamó Maui.  
—Es que me gusta mucho tu nombre —respondió Daria con fingida inocencia.   
—Hernae, te amo —Maui prefirió no insistir con el tema, una parte de él creía que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.


	8. Cerrando un caso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maui debe afrontar ciertos asuntos pendientes.

Capítulo 8: Cerrando un caso

Maui se sintió preocupado cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe. Lo primero que hizo fue transformarse en Cold Shadow y empezar la búsqueda. El primer lugar que visitó fue la habitación de los trillizos. Ver que dormían tranquilamente lo hicieron sentir aliviado, pero no bajar la guardia.  
Encendió la cámara de vigilancia que había instalado en el cuarto de los niños y se llevó la terminal consigo. Buscó en el esto de las habitaciones hasta dar con el origen de aquel sonido. Ver a Della lo hizo sentir aliviado, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella estaba en su estudio y peleando con un fantasma al que había capturado en una de sus misiones pasadas.  
Della golpeó al fantasma con una escoba, provocando que momentáneamente se dividirá en dos. Aquella creatura no era especialmente fuerte y su resistencia dejaba mucho que desear, pero su capacidad de regeneración y la habilidad de poseer cuerpos la convertían en una verdadera molestia.  
—¡No dejes que te toque! —le gritó Maui y de inmediato comenzó a buscar el sello.  
—No es como si planeara hacerlo —Della colocó la escoba frente a ella a modo de escudo.  
Cold Shadow le lanzó su bõ, el cual atravesó al fantasma y fue atrapado por Della.  
—Esto está mucho mejor —comentó Della, quien comenzó a atacar a la creativa sin descanso.  
El fantasma cesó sus ataques y se concentró en defenderse. No fue realmente efectivo, pues los golpes de Della no solo eran veloces.  
Cold Shadow localizó el sello a unos pocos centímetros de su armario. Mentalmente se preguntó qué hacía allí, pero descartó ese pensamiento. Se dijo que no era el momento para preocuparse por eso y que debía actuar antes de que los demás habitantes de la casa despertaran.  
Volver a sellarlo fue sencillo, tanto que Cold Shadow tuvo la sospecha de que el fantasma lo había hecho intencionalmente. De ser así no lo culparía, Della en ocasiones podía llegar a ser aterradora. Luego lo encerró en su armario, asegurándose de que no volviera a escapar antes de que Hernae regresara.  
Della lo abrazó por la espalda y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Odiaba esa clase de gestos, pero tratándose de Della podía hacer una excepción. La seguridad que ella le provocaba era suficiente para alejar los fantasmas del pasado.  
—Te ves muy sexy así —le susurró Della.  
Cold Shadow deshizo la transformación y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Della.  
—¿Qué significa esto?  
—Quería traerle algo de emoción a tu vida —respondió Della un tanto avergonzada —, extrañó cuando nos íbamos en busca de aventuras.  
—Hay un motivo por el que no permito que nadie entre a mi estudio. Ese fantasma es solo uno de los muchos peligros que guardo.  
—Aburrido —se quejó Della, su mirada se posó en el escritorio de Maui. No quería hablar del motivo por el que liberó a ese fantasma —. Lo importante es que nos divertimos y que no pasó nada malo.  
—Estaba por hacer el desayuno —luego se dirigió a Della —, pondré a cargar eso.  
—¿Cómo lo...?  
—Tienes cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche y te vi mirar el celular.  
—Había olvidado tu ojo para el detalle.  
—Como te dije, soy un detective, mi trabajo es ver más de lo evidente.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Maui se dedicó a cocinar mientras que Della lo observaba distraídamente. El detective la regaló por su imprudencia, pero no fue consciente de que se había quedado dormida hasta que la escuchó roncar. Poco le faltó para reclamarle, pero una idea lo hizo detenerse. Se dijo que una Della dormida era más fácil de manejar que una Della despierta.  
Estaba separando la mezcla de panqueques cuando los niños entraron a la cocina. Era tanto el ruido que hicieron que despertaron a su madre.  
—¿Qué hacían tan solitos? —preguntó Dewey, su tono de voz indicaba que sospechaba algo.  
—Della dormía, antes de eso hablábamos.   
—¿Cómo te fue con el caso? —preguntó Della y su curiosidad era auténtica.  
—Lo he resuelto.  
—¿Qué era? —insistió Della.  
Maui le dio un vistazo a los niños. Sabía que Della podría sospechar, ella lo había visto como ninja y no dudaba que Scrooge le hubiera hablado de él antes de dejar Duckburg, pero prefería correr el riesgo si quería conservar su mentira.  
—Una niña perdió a su mascota y la ayudé a regresar a casa.  
—¡Aburrido! —se quejaron Dewey y Della al unísono —. ¿Alguna vez has resuelto un secuestro o un asesinato?   
—Aquí no pasan esas cosas —Maui sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se supiera lo que pasó con Lorenza, que se dirían muchas cosas, la mayoría mentiras y que dependería de él mantener a su familia en la ignorancia —. Iré a hablar con la niña, debo asegurarme de que sepa cómo cuidar de una mascota.  
Maui se dirigió a la alacena y tomó los ingredientes necesarios para terminar los panqueques. No necesitó voltearse para saber que los trillizos y Della se habían ido al comedor, pero la presencia de Scrooge McDuck lo tomó por sorpresa. El detective sabía que había llegado recientemente, pero no podía decir desde cuándo.   
—¿Sabes que escuché algo muy interesante?   
—¿En serio? —preguntó inseguro. Podía notar lo molesto que estaba y eso lo hizo pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Della.  
Su tío había estado molesto cuando supo del embarazo de Della. No había culpado a Della, al contrario, siempre se refirió a ella como la víctima. También le había dejado en claro que no aprobaba su relación con Della y dudaba que su situación mejorara de saber que le habían mentido por años.  
—No sé de qué habla.  
Maui pretendió enfocarse en la preparación de los panqueques.  
—Los niños y Della pudieron creerte, pero yo no. Sé que trabajabas en algo más.   
—Un secuestro —Maui creyó que no tenía sentido mentirle —, una adolescente desaparecida. Ella está en el hospital y estaba por hablar con los padres.  
—Eres un buen mentiroso —la voz de Scrooge denotaba reproche —. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿qué me garantiza que no lastimaras a mi familia?  
—Nunca lastimaría a mi familia.  
—No te conozco para saber eso. Lo único que sé es que me ocultaste a mi familia por más de diez años.  
—Ya le dije mis motivos...  
—Una conspiración en mi contra —lo interrumpió Scrooge, su expresión no se había suavizado en lo más mínimo —. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres mi confianza.  
El que tomara los primeros panqueques que había preparado le quitaban credibilidad a sus palabras. Maui se sintió nostálgico al recordar cuando era Donald y vivía en la mansión. Su tío amaba sus panqueques y solía pelear con Della por ellos. Ambos eran grandes aventureros por lo que esas competencias se convertían en verdaderas batallas campales.  
Della siempre ganaba, incluso cuando perdía. Él solía guardarle panqueques, con muchas chispas de chocolate y banano, los cuales eran sus favoritos. Su hermana siempre le agradecía con un beso o con un abrazo. Maui odiaba admitir que pocas veces podía negarle algo a Della, incluso si no podía dejar de pensar que se tratara de una mala idea.  
—¿En qué pensabas? —le preguntó Scrooge, su mirada era analítica.   
—Trabajo.   
Maui solo pensó en el trabajo cuando llamó a los padres de Lorenza. Ellos todavía no habían sido llamados para declarar y Maui sabía que no lo harían hasta que hablarán con él. Después de varios años trabajando con la policía se le había asignado el trabajo de dialogar y orientar a las víctimas.  
—Launchpad se quedará con nosotros.  
—Mi casa es pequeña.  
—Ya se instaló y ni siquiera lo notaste.   
Maui sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero prefirió no decir nada. Pese a que había interactuado poco con el piloto, este le agradaba y sabía que últimamente había tenido problemas con el hospedaje. Según escuchó se había estado quedando en casa de una ex novia y que esta estaba por mudarse. Lo único que le molestaba era que Scrooge nuevamente lo ignorara. Era algo que también hacía cuando era Donald.  
Maui terminó de preparar los panqueques mientras que escuchaba a Launchpad conversar con su familia. Escucharlos felices hacía que el también experimentara esa felicidad.  
—Panqueques de arándanos para Dewey, de limón para Louie, fresas para Huey, chispas de chocolate y banano para Della y pasas para t... Scrooge y de todos para...  
—Launchpad Mcquack —respondió el piloto, se notaba animado.  
—Espero que te gusten. No sabía cuáles eran tus favoritos así que te hice uno de cada uno.  
—Debes amarme mucho para recordar cuáles son mis favoritos —le dijo Della con voz cantarina. Sus manos se posaron sobre las de Maui y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos, del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo cuando eran adolescentes y sus manos se encontraban debajo de la mesa, a escondidas de Scrooge McDuck —. Prometo reconpensarte.  
—¿Van a besarse? —preguntó Huey, parecía confundido.  
—¡Adultos besándose! —se quejó Louie —. ¡Asco!  
—Yo creo que es lindo —comentó Dewey —, finalmente papá y mamá estarán juntos.  
Della no respondió. Ella le dedicó una mirada significativa al detective, una que este conocía bien.  
Cuando Maui notó la mirada de Scrooge, se sintió preocupado. En lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el tío que casi dice. Luego pensó en los panqueques. Donald sabía cuáles eran los panqueques favoritos de Scrooge, Maui no.  
—Noté que la mayoría de veces tomaba primero los panqueques de pasas, supongo que me equivoqué al asumir que eran sus favoritos.   
—Me quedaré con los de pasas —pese a lo que había dicho, Scrooge tomó la mitad de los panqueques de Maui.  
Della imitó a su tío y Maui se felicitó por haber hecho de más. También se alegró de ver que Della seguía siendo la misma. Una parte de él se sentía preocupado por el mismo motivo. Sabía lo obstinada que podía ser y su debilidad cuando se trataba de negarle algo.  
—Solo te falta la autorización de tío Scrooge y podremos casarnos —comentó Della de pronto, Maui casi se ahoga al escuchar esas palabras.  
No fue el único.   
—¿Habrá boda? —preguntaron Launchpad y Dewey al unísono, ambos igual de emocionados.  
Della se río. Maui no supo cómo interpretar esa respuesta.   
—Maui no tiene mi autorización —respondió Scrooge un tanto molesto.  
—Si lo conocieras, lo verías como a un sobrino.  
Maui comenzó a tocer cuando escuchó esas palabras.  
—Dejemos que el tiempo diga eso.  
Donald se consideraba bueno leyendo las expresiones, no tanto como Scrooge McDuck, pero sí lo suficiente para saber cuando alguien mentía. Siendo padre de tres niños y detective había tenido que desarrollar y perfeccionar esa habilidad. La reacción de Scrooge le resultó confusa. Podía notar la desconfianza en su mirada, pero también algo más, algo que hubiera deseado no ver.  
También notó cierta incomodidad en el menor de los trillizos, algo que había notado desde que Della regresó. Maui quiso hablar con Louie pese a que faltaba poco para que se reuniera con los padres de Lorenza. Había notado que no estaba del todo bien y sabía que no podría trabajar si uno de sus patitos lo necesitara.   
Lo hizo poco antes del almuerzo. Scrooge estaba trabajando, Della, Huey, Dewey y Launchpad habían salido al mercado a reabastecer la despensa. Maui sabía que se demorarían pues les había dado dinero extra para dulces.   
—Louie ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió Louie a la defensiva. Eso confirmó las sospechas de Maui.  
—Soy tu padre, te conozco —Maui le acarició la cabeza a su hijo —. ¿Es por Della?  
—Sí —respondió Louie después de una larga pausa. Se veía culpable y apenado —. Debes pensar que soy horrible.   
—Nunca haría algo así. Ambos tienen que aprender a conocerse y quererse. Como detective puedo decirte que no siempre se puede querer a la familia y que a veces es mejor no hacerlo.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
Maui pensó en Lorenzo. Le preguntaría por sus motivos cuando hablara con él, pero dudaba que algo de lo que dijera pudiera justificar el que intentara asesinar a su hermana y que la secuestrara. Maui creía que no era lo único que le había hecho.   
No era algo de lo que quería hablar con su hijo menor.  
—A veces trabajo con personas que quieren saber si su pareja le es infiel. He visto casos en los que personas no temen lastimar y mentir a sus seres queridos. No está bien aferrarse a alguien que solo te hace daño.  
—Sé que mamá lo intenta.  
—Dale una oportunidad. No te aseguro que la quieras, pero al menos no te quedará la duda ni arrepentimientos —. ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a Daria?   
Louie asintió un tanto incómodo.   
—Ahora te agrada, cierto.  
Louie asintió, en esa ocasión menos incómodo. Hernae solía darle muchos obsequios, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que la quería.   
—Puedes apostar a que lo mismo pasará con Della.  
—¿Qué pasará con Daria? ¿terminarás con ella?  
Maui no supo qué responder. No quería terminar esa relación, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si Hernae lo quería de ese modo.  
—¿Te gustaría que eso pasara?   
Louie no respondió, pero Maui lo conocía lo suficiente para interpretar ese silencio. Eso lo hizo preocuparse, odiaba saber que, sin importar la decisión que tomara, alguien saldría lastimado.  
—Falta poco para que regrese Daria, no sé qué pasara con nosotros, pero te aseguro que ella no te sacará de su vida.  
Maui sabía lo mucho que Hernae quería a los trillizos y lo que había hecho por ganarse el cariño de los tres, era por eso que estaba seguro de que no los haría un lado, incluso si las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban.  
La conversación terminó con la llegada de Scrooge y de Launchpad. Maui creyó que Scrooge estaba allí para escoger el menú del almuerzo. No era su único motivo.   
—Ve a hablar con Launchpad —le dijo a Louie —, seguro que se divertirán mucho.  
Louie obedeció, aunque no se veía del todo convencido. Maui estaba por cocinar cuando fue interrumpido por el pato más rico del mundo.  
—Quiero curry para almorzar.  
—Sabe que esto no es un restaurante ¿cierto?  
—Con un servicio tan malo no podría serlo.  
—¿Qué le hace pensar que no quería cocinar algo diferente? ¿o que tengo los ingredientes para preparar curry?  
Scrooge señaló la cocina. No había nada que pudiera indicar que estuviera cocinando algo.  
—Es lo menos que puede hacer después de que lo ayudara con las compras.  
—Con mi dinero.  
—Detalles sin importancia. Además eso lo ayudaría a ganar puntos. Puede hablarme de Donald en lo que prepara el curry ¿Ha descubierto algo?  
—No he podido trabajar en el caso —Maui prefirió no mentir —, hubo un secuestro en la isla y prefería salvar una vida.  
—¿Por qué está seguro de que Donald no vive?  
Maui comenzó a preparar el curry, convencido de que podría distraerlo de ese modo. Mentalmente se reclamó por haberse olvidado de ese caso.  
—Tome la custodia de los niños cuando él murió, creí haberlo dicho. Si tomé la investigación fue por insistencia de Della.  
—Habla con ella, tal vez te escuche.   
—¿Cómo si alguna vez me escuchara? —comentó Donald con amargura. No fue consciente de sus palabras hasta que era demasiado tarde.  
—¿Algún motivo?  
Donald pensó que tenía muchos motivos. Recordó cuando eran pequeños y Della solía meterse en problemas. Solía hacer cualquier cosa para evitar el aburrimiento y la mayoría eran peligrosas. Recordó cuando eran adolescentes y las veces en que lo besó por sorpresa. Su entrenamiento ninja no había ayudado a que pudiera predecir cuando quería besarlo. Recordó la primera vez de ambos, ella prácticamente lo había arrastrado en aquel templo, lejos de la vista de su tío y durante meses, quizás años, Donald no estaba seguro, le hizo olvidarse de la incomodidad que le provocaba todo lo relacionado con el acto sexual.  
Recordar la primera vez de ambos hizo que pensara en algo que había tratado de ignorar, algo que durante años marcó su vida y que seguía haciéndolo, aunque en menor medida.  
—¿En qué pensabas? Por tu cara no creo que sea nada bueno.  
—En un caso que tuve hace poco, pero no tiene nada que ver con Della o los niños. Ya sabes como es ella, siempre hace lo que quiere.  
Scrooge río al escuchar esas palabras. Todo rastro de enojo o sospecha desapareció de su voz.  
—Recuerdo la primera vez que ella y Donald me acompañaron en una aventura. Quería mantenerlos seguros, pero Della tomó el mapa sin que me enterara y cambio la ruta. Creo que debí sospechar cuando entramos a la cueva del oso, en vez de rodearla.  
Donald recordaba perfectamente esa aventura. Había sido divertido internarse en un bosque y ver toda clase de animales, hasta que chocó contra el trasero de un oso y estuvo a punto de ser tragado por el enorme animal. Ese día también descubrió lo rápido que podía correr cuando su vida estaba en riesgo.  
—Recuerdo cuando se enteró de mi entrenamiento como ninja. No dejó de insistir hasta que la llevara y mi sensei no tuvo la oportunidad de negarse.  
—Puedo imaginarlo.  
Ambos callaron. Maui pensó en lo incómodo que era ese silencio.  
—¿D... Maui sigue vivo? —preguntó Della mientras entraba a la cocina.  
—Sí y estoy por terminar el almuerzo.  
—¡Sabía que mi olfato no me engañaba! ¡el famoso curry de Donald!  
—Que bueno que lo reconociste, pase por muchos problemas para que me diera la receta —respondió Maui, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no delatarse. Varias veces se había dicho que no debía usar las recetas de su abuela, pero le era inevitable no hacerlo. La cocina era muy importante para él.   
—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Donald era muy receloso con las recetas de su abuela.  
—Solo recuerdo que fue algo difícil...  
—Y que no lo habrías hecho sin mí —Della se colgó de la espalda de Maui.  
Maui quizo hablar primero con Lorenzo. Consideraba que necesitaba entender sus motivos si es que deseaba hablar con los padres del adolescente. Escuchar el resultado de los exámenes que le hicieron a Lorenza no hizo que cambiara de opinión.   
—¿Por que lo hiciste?  
Lorenzo le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche que no logró ablandarlo.  
—Tus padres me dijeron que querías a tu hermana y aún así intentaste asesinarla. No te importó ver a tus padres sufriendo, tú la querías solo para ti.  
Maui notó que la expresión en el rostro de Lorenzo cambió. Eso confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. La mirada de Lorenzo le recordaba la de Della porque era la de alguien que estaba enamorado. "Della jamás haría algo así", se dijo Maui mentalmente. Sabía lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser su hermana, pero dudaba que ella pudiera lastimarlo de esa forma.  
—Debió ser doloroso, vivir junto a alguien que solo te veía como a un hermano sin importar cuanto la amas.  
—¡Ella me amaba! —gritó Lorenzo —, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en escapar ¡pero usted lo arruinó! ¡no tuvimos otra opción que morir para estar juntos y usted no me dejó hacerlo! ¡es su culpa que no pueda estar con Lorenza!  
Maui sabía que eso no era cierto. Si bien era cierto que Lorenza no estaba atada cuando la encontró también lo era que su cuerpo estaba lleno de somníferos y tenía varias heridas que evidenciaba su cautiverio. Pero también sabía que Lorenzo realmente creía en lo que decía.  
—Sí, pero no de la manera en que tú querías. Ella solo te ve como a su hermano. No me extrañaría que te odie por lo que le hiciste.  
—¡Cállese! —le gritó —. ¡Usted nunca entendería cómo me siento!  
Donald pensó en Della. Él sabía lo que se sentía amar a a alguien que no debería, conocía el remordimiento de tener sentimientos que no deberían existir y el autodesprecio que sintió cuando las cosas llegaron a un punto del que no había retorno.   
—Sé que duele, el querer guardar esos sentimientos solo para ti sin poder lograrlo. El desprecio por sentir lo que no deberías, pero esa no es excusa para lastimar a alguien.  
—¿Cómo...? —preguntó Lorenzo. El enojo seguía percibiendose en su voz, pero había algo más, confusión.  
—Eso no importa —Donald se sintió como un hipócrita. Si bien era cierto que no había abusado de Della, consideraba que no eran demasiado diferentes.   
—¡Claro que sí importa! ¡usted sabe que no hice nada malo! ¡estaba enamorado!   
—Sigue repitiendolo hasta que te lo creas. Podías guardarte esos sentimientos, pero preferiste no hacerlo.  
—¡Como si fuera posible deshacerse de ese sentimiento!   
Donald pensó en sus intentos por alejarse de Della, en los momentos que compartieron pese a su determinación por terminar con todo y nuevamente se sintió como un hipócrita. Decidió que era el momento para terminar con aquella conversación. Consideraba que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para cerrar el caso y que lo único que lograría si insistía era mortificarse.   
Maui esperó un largo rato antes de hablar con los padres de Lorenza. La conversación con Lorenzo le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Era poco usual que se involucrara emocionalmente en sus casos, sin embargo algo en este había despertado ideas contra las que había luchado por un largo tiempo.  
—¿Puede decirnos que pasó con nuestros hijos? —preguntó Claudia notablemente molesta.  
—Los doctores nos dicen que Lorenza se recuperara—continuó Claudia —, pero se niegan a darnos más información y la policía no ayuda mucho. De Lorenzo no sabemos nada.  
Era evidente que ambos estaban destrozados y lo mucho que sufrían por la falta de información. Odiaba no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que sentían.   
—Encontré a su hija en una cabaña en el bosque, ella se encontraba bajo el efecto de varios somníferos, necesitará de tiempo para desintoxicar su cuerpo y terapia para superar la situación.   
—Nuestra hija no padecía de depresión.   
—Nunca afirmé lo contrario —Maui trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero dudaba que estas existieran dada la naturaleza de la información que estaba por revelarles —. Les pido que se tranquilicen porque lo que tengo que decirles no será fácil.   
—¡Hable de una vez! —le ordenó Claudia —, es que no entiende que la incertidumbre nos está matando.  
Maui sintió pena por los adultos frente a él. No le extrañaría si ellos llegaran a verlo como a un villano. Si bien era cierto que les devolvió a una hija también lo era que les había quitado a un hijo al reunir las pruebas necesarias para encarcelarlo.  
—Lorenza estuvo secuestrada y Lorenzo es el culpable.  
—¿Cómo está tan seguro?  
—Lorenzo nunca lastimaría a su hermana.  
—Él sabía dónde estaba su hermana y cuando lo encontré estaba intentando asesinarla. Hablé con él y necesita de ayuda psicológica. Tiene una visión distorsionada de la realidad y se ha creado un mundo en el que él y Lorenza son víctimas de las circunstancias.   
—¿Cómo puede decir algo así? —poco le faltó a Claudia para golpear a Maui —. ¡Usted no conoce a mis hijos!  
—Me guío por la evidencia —Maui se puso de pie —. Lamento que las cosas terminaran de este modo y sé que es probable que me odien, pero quisiera decirles unas últimas palabras. Sus hijos los necesitan, Lorenza ha pasado por una experiencia traumática ys Lorenzo necesita entender la gravedad de sus acciones.


	9. Autocontrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya sea como Maui o como Donald, deberá aprender a lidiar con las emociones si no quiere lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Capítulo 9: Auto control

—¡Feliz día del sexo, anal! —le dijo Della notablemente emocionada.  
—Ese día no existe —respondió Donald sin apartar la vista de su tarea.   
—Sí lo hace y es hoy, 18 de abril —Della le mostró una página de internet que apoyaba sus palabras —. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?   
—¿Qué en este mundo hay toda clase de locuras y que es probable que creen un día tonto como el día de las festividades?  
—Tal vez, pero no me refería a eso. Debemos cumplir con la tradición.   
—¿Cuál tradición?   
—¡Sexo anal! ¡Sexo anal!  
Donald se apresuró en callar a Della. Colocó su mano sobre su pico y su mirada se posó sobre la puerta, temiendo que alguien entrara en cualquier momento. No dejó ir a Della hasta que ella lo mordió.   
—Tío Scrooge está en una aventura con la agente 22 y Duckworth salió a llenar la despensa. Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros ¿Qué dices? ¿lo hacemos en la biblioteca o en nuestra habitación?   
Donald comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.  
—Casi te creo, que buena broma.  
—No lo es.  
—Admito que tienes mejores bromas, pero no es tan mala.  
—Hablo en serio, deberíamos tener sexo anal, incluso compré un juguetito para la ocasión.   
Donald estuvo cerca de desmayarse cuando vio el consolador que su hermana tenía entre sus manos.  
—También tengo lubricante.   
—No puedes hablar en serio.  
—¿Por qué? Ya somos grandes y podemos hacer cosas de grandes.  
—Tener dieciocho años no te convierte en un adulto y somos hermanos, los hermanos no tienen sexo.  
—Aburrido —se quejó Della.  
Donald creyó que Della se iría, pero no fue así. Cerró la puerta y regresó a su lado. Estaba por preguntarle qué planeaba hacer cuando la vio sentarse sobre su regazo y comenzar a besarlo.  
—¿Qué haces? —Donald tenía problemas para hablar, más de lo usual.  
Della sujetó las manos de Donald y las colocó sobre su propio trasero y las movió de la manera en que le gustaba que la acariciaran.  
—¿No es obvio? —le preguntó con voz pícara —. Déjate llevar, sé que también lo deseas.  
—No-No es c-correcto —tartamudeó Donald.  
—¿Acaso eso importa? —Della comenzó a besar el cuello de su hermano, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba —, no puedes decir que no te guste, tu cuerpo te delata.  
Donald se sintió avergonzado al entender lo que Della había insinuado.  
—Solo déjate llevar.  
La imagen de Della comenzó a deformarse. No era una mujer, era una cosa amorfa lo que Donald veía, con enormes colmillos y unos ojos brillantes. Era enormey Donald tuvo miedo. Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de ese monstruo, o lo que creía que era su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza. Sentir unas uñas clavarse en sus brazos no lo hizo detenerse, la voz de Della sí. Fue en ese momento que Donald fue consciente de lo que realmente pasó.  
—Della, Della ¿estás bien?  
Della toció durante varios segundos, tiempo que le resultó eterno a Donald. Seguía teniendo miedo, pero la causa era diferente. Nunca se perdonaría si Della resultaba herida por su culpa.  
—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Della.  
—Lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo decir.   
Della llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y fue hasta ese momento en que fue consciente de que había estado llorando.  
—¿Confías en mí?   
Donald asintió sin pensarlo. Confiaba en ella ciegamente, aunque muchas de sus actitudes le parecieran un poco extrañas. Odiaba que lo tocaran, sin embargo eso raramente pasaba cuando se trataba de Della.  
—Desearía saber qué es lo que tanto te altera —Della deslizó sus manos sobre su abdomen, no había nada sexual en su toque —, saber qué o quién te hizo tanto daño.  
Donald despertó sobresaltado. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y comprobó que sus plumas se encontraban cubiertas de sudor. No entendía por qué había tenido esa pesadilla. Admitía que seguía sobresaltandose cuando lo tocaban por la espalda sin previo aviso, pero gracias a Della y la terapia podía lidiar mejor con el contacto físico y las muestras de afecto.  
Decidió ir a tomar un vaso de leche, esperando que eso lo ayudara a dormir. Quería pensar que todo se trataba de un mal sueño, un recuerdo que cobró fuerzas por los hechos recientes. En el fondo sabía que no era así. Tiempo atrás había tenido un sueño similar y fue el día en que supo cuál era la raíz de todos sus problemas.  
No esperaba encontrarse a Della en la cocina. Verla hizo que el sentimiento de culpa se hiciera más intenso. Donald desearía que su sueño hubiera sido únicamente una pesadilla, pero sabía que no lo era, él había intentado asfixiar a Della en medio de un ataque de pánico.  
—¿Problemas para dormir? —le preguntó Della.  
—Un mal sueño —Donald pensó que no tenía sentido intentar mentirle a Della. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien y él no se sentía con la capacidad para mentir.  
—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Della le extendió un vaso de leche y se sentó a su lado.  
—Recordé cuando éramos jóvenes ¿por qué me perdonaste?   
—Te conozco y sé que nunca me lastimarías intencionalmente.  
—Pero...  
—Fue mi culpa que te lastimaran —lo interrumpió Della —, tenías razón, nunca debimos ir a ese sitio.  
—Tú no hiciste nada malo —si bien era cierto que hubo momentos en los que Donald culpó a Della también lo era que nunca llegó a odiarla realmente. En el fondo sabía que otros eran los culpables y le agradecía por haberlo cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba —. Son más las cosas buenas que has hecho por mí, gracias a ti he podido controlar mi temor a ser tocado y me diste a tres maravillosos hijos.  
Della se río un poco al escuchar esas palabras. No obstante su sonrisa era débil y seguía manchada por el sentimiento de culpa.  
—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —le preguntó Della. No había segundas intenciones en sus palabras.  
Donald accedió. No sabía si lo hacía por ella o por él, pero sí que ambos lo necesitaban.  
Maui se despertó por el sonido del despertador. Lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared y se preparó para seguir durmiendo cuando recibió una llamada de la directora, confirmando lo que le había dicho poco antes. Se levantó aún afectado por el sueño y no tardó en resbalar con las cobijas y caer de cabeza.  
Maldijo por su mala suerte provocando que Della despertara y comenzara a reírse a carcajadas.  
—Clásico de Donald.  
Donald le sacó la lengua desde el piso y se apresuró en despertar a los niños. Como ellos se negaban a obedecerle, los envolvió con una sábana y los llevó hasta la tina. Ninguno de los tres dejó de quejarse durante el baño o mientras los vestía.   
—Pero no es justo —se quejó Dewey —. No podemos ir a clases, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer con mamá.   
—Recibí una llamada de la directora, dice que si continúan faltando deberá tomar medidas.  
—¿Y? —insistió Dewey —. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que mamá?   
—Dewey —le reclamó Maui. Su rostro lucía una expresión seria que pocas veces usaba con sus hijos o con Della.  
—Papá tiene razón —intervino Huey, era la primera vez que consideraba lo que su padre les había dicho, no obstante podía notarse que parte de él seguía del lado de sus hermanos —, si seguimos faltando, podremos perder el año.   
—¡Huey! —le reclamó Dewey, parecía ofendido —. ¿No piensas decir algo, Louie?   
—¿Seguro de que no podemos faltar un día más?   
—Della ¿podrías traer las mochilas? —le dijo Maui con expresión seria —. Las que preparamos ayer.  
No era común que Della hiciera lo que Maui le dijera, pero en esa ocasión lo hizo. Quería demostrar que podía ser una buena madre y sabía que, aunque era doloroso, sus hijos debían retomar las clases.  
—Sé muy que te vas y no piensas hablar y que al menos pretendes no regresar, pero vida déjame que te bendiga porque así es la vida y sé que volverás, que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar, comparar otros besos y formas de amar, soy humano y lo entiendo, no detengo tus anhelos de probar la libertad.  
—¿Della?  
Maui nuevamente cargó a sus hijos, a los tres al mismo tiempo pese a que Huey había aceptado ir a clases y los llevó hasta el carro. Della lo siguió, evitando cualquier intento de los trillizos por escapar. Mentalmente se preguntó cuántas veces se había repetido ese escenario y se lamentó por todo el tiempo que pasó lejos de su familia.  
Dewey y Louie no dejaron de quejarse durante el camino. El que el tránsito estuviera regulado tampoco ayudaba mucho. Era poco lo que avanzaban en mucho tiempo y menos el tiempo que faltaba para que iniciaran las clases.  
—Es una señal de que no debemos ir a clases.  
Maui presionó la bocina con fuerza. Sabía que eso no lo ayudaría a salir de la situación, pero necesitaba sacar un poco de la frustración que sentía. El pato estaba considerando seriamente dejar su carro en medio de la calle y acudir a Cold Shadow para llevar a los patitos a la escuela.  
Decidió llamar a la escuela y notificar su retraso pues sabía que era imposible el que llegaran a tiempo y lo último que deseaba era que sus niños reprobaran por algo de lo que no eran culpables.  
—Descuide, señor Mallard, los profesores tampoco han podido presentarse por lo que e cancelaron las clases de hoy.  
Esa noticia debería haber hecho feliz a Maui, pero no lo hizo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y en lo que le costaría salir de ese sitio. Golpeó su cabeza contra el volante y dijo una serie de palabras bastante censurables.   
—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntaron los trillizos asustados.  
—¿Qué pasó? —Della también se vio asustada.  
Maui se sintió culpable. Contó hasta diez en un intento por controlar su temperamento. Después de llegar a 59 se sintió listo para hablar.  
—Las clases se cancelaron —los trillizos comenzaron a celebrar —, llamaré a Hanna y le pediré que me presté los cuadernos de Joshua. No piensen que podrán seguir evadiendo sus responsabilidades.   
Huey fue el único que no se mostró decepcionado por esas palabras.  
—Su madre y yo nos encargaremos de que se pongan al día con la materia.  
Della les mostró el pulgar en un intento por mostrarse optimista. Ciertamente no le hacía mucha ilusión pasar el resto del día estudiando, pero entendía que no todo era diversión en la maternidad y realmente quería aprender a ser una mejor madre.  
Joshua no tuvo problemas en prestarle sus cuadernos y libros a los trillizos, al contrario, insistió en que podían tenerlos todo el tiempo   
quisieran. Maui no necesitaba ser detective para saber el motivo de esa amabilidad. Si bien era cierto que Joshua era amigo de los trillizos también lo era que había encontrado una excusa para no estudiar.   
Maui cumplió con su palabra. Estudiaron hasta la hora de la cena y los recreos que tomaron fueron pocos, algunos de ellos fueron para que pudieran comer algo y recuperarán energías. Ver que Della fue la primera en dormirse no le sorprendió, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que solía aburrirse con facilidad, en especial cuando estudiaba, muchas veces lo había hecho terminar las tareas de ambos, pero nunca reprobó ningún examen y Donald sabía que ella no solía hacer trampa.


	10. No la beses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernae regresa y Della solo tiene unas palabras que decir "No la beses".

Capítulo 10: No la beses

Maui recibió una llamada de Daria poco después de que había acostado a los niños. Tener noticias de ella lo había hecho feliz. Estaba por ir a recogerla al aeropuerto cuando notó que, contrario a lo que había imaginado, no era el único despierto en la casa.  
—¿Della? —preguntó incrédulo —. ¿Qué haces aquí?   
—Sé que existe alguien más que busca tu amor y que es algo normal —cantó Della —, que estas en tu derecho y no lo puedo evitar. Pero no la beses como a mí, pero no la toques nunca así, pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso cuando me tropiezo por ahí, pero no la mires como a mí, no la acaricies nunca así. Por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces, te vas a acordar de mí.   
Ella le había dedicado esa misma canción años atrás, no recordaba si también había tomado, pero sí que fue antes de que tuviera una salida con un compañero de la universidad. Él estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para ambos, de que no llegarían a ningún lado si insistían en mantener esa relación. No le había dicho el nombre de su cita, pero intuía que ella lo sabía. Della siempre lo hacía y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Sus relaciones fracasaban por su rechazo al contacto físico y sus ex se involucraban con Della por un tiempo tan efímero que lo hacían sospechar que ella lo hacía a propósito.   
Solía pensar en Della, pero ese no era el motivo por el que sus citas fallaban. Era esa sensación de terror que lo embargaba cada vez que alguien lo tocaba y la sombra en que parecía convertirse su cita. Una criatura amorfa con grandes colmillos y ojos brillantes que lo devoraba y de la que jamás podría escapar.   
Con Della también había sentido ese miedo al principio, pero ella nunca dejó de insistir hasta que un día logró que superara esa aversión. La culpa también se desvaneció y fueron otras sensaciones y emociones las que se apoderaron de su cuerpo cada vez que hacían el amor. Luego conoció a Hernae y ella, con paciencia, logró colarse en lo más profundo de su vida corazón e hizo que la intimidad no se sintiera como una pesadilla.  
Della se acercó a Donald y lo abrazó con fuerza. Comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro y cuello.  
—Daria me espera —una parte de Donald no quería alejar a Della, pero otra, la que amaba a Hernae, le insistía que debía marcharse cuanto antes.  
—Pero vida se te olvida que eres mío —cantó Della, acercando a Donald más a ella.  
—Hagamos un trato. Si mañana, cuando estés sobria sigues queriendo hacer esto, puede que lo hagamos.   
—Puede que los niños te crean eso, pero yo no.  
Maui había usado ese truco con sus niños cuando querían dulces o juguetes. Les decía que volverían después a la tienda, pero solían olvidarlo y él no hacía nada para que lo recordaran. También lo había usado con Della y tenía la esperanza de que funcionara una vez más.   
—No es ningún truco.  
—Quiero estar contigo ahora.  
Donald intentó escapar, pero fue detenido por Della. Ella había colocado sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo a modo de barrera.  
—Della...  
—¿Donnie, por qué siempre te resistes?  
—Ambos sabemos que esto no es correcto.  
—Cuando usaste ese nombre falso creí que podríamos estar juntos de la manera en que siempre lo soñamos ¿por qué te aferras en desaprovechar esta oportunidad?  
—Un nombre no basta para cambiar el hecho de que soy tu hermano o que tengo novia. Amo a Daria y no quiero hacerle esto, ella no se lo merece.  
—Creí que se llamaba Hernae —Della respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa y Donald fue consciente de su desliz.  
—Es un nombre cariñoso que le di —Donald mintió, prefería decir eso antes de que Daria era para Hernae lo mismo que Maui para él.   
—No puedes decir que no lo deseas, tu cuerpo te delata.  
Donald se sintió avergonzado al comprender el significado de esas palabras. Un vistazo fue todo lo que necesitó para entenderlo. Mentalmente se dijo que debía apresurarse a tomar un baño con agua fría.   
Della rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con la intensidad que era usual en ella. Por unos instantes se encontró respondiendo el beso hasta que el recuerdo de Hernae lo hizo detenerse. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y con mucho cuidado la empujó.   
—Estás ebria y yo tengo novia.  
—No estoy ebria y ya te dijo que no me importa si tienes a alguien más. Yo también tenía a alguien más, pero lo que importa es que al final terminamos juntos, como debe ser.  
—Lo siento, hermana.  
Della lo miró fijamente por unos instantes. Donald estaba preparado para un golpe o un beso, pero no para lo que llegó. Su hermana comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y eso lo hizo sentirse preocupado.  
—Te dejaré ir si me besas —Donald se acercó a ella, pero Della lo detuvo —, tiene que ser dónde yo diga.  
—¿Dónde? —preguntó Donald inseguro. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber lo que implicaba aceptar.  
—Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento.   
—Nos vemos luego, hermana.  
—Tal vez crees que estoy loca por pensar así, por dejarte partir y alejarte de mí, pero vida se te olvida que eres mío y que tu partida es solo parte de vivir.  
Donald tuvo unos momentos de duda antes de retirarse al baño. No quería hacer esperar a Hernae, pero también sabía que no podía presentarse en ese estado.  
No mucho después se encontraba en su carro, acompañando a Hernae hasta su casa. Ella le contó sobre las aventuras que tuvo durante la filmación de la película y todos los planes que tenía. Maui trató de escucharla, pero le era difícil cuando el recuerdo de Della y lo que hicieron hace poco seguía tan latente dentro de él.   
—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Hernae, se notaba preocupada.  
—Della regresó —Maui hizo una pausa, no creía que fuera justo mentirle —, y nos besamos.  
—¿Cómo se lo tomaron los niños?  
—Bien, creo, todos estamos pasando por un proceso de adaptación —respondió Maui confundido —. ¿escuchaste lo que dije?  
Hernae asintió. Su rostro no mostró enojo o resentimiento.   
—Entiendo cómo te sientes, es la madre de tus hijas, alguien con quien viviste muchas experiencias significativas a quien creíste muerta. Sé lo que sientes por ella, el que esté viva solo cambiará si tú lo quieres.  
—Te amo —le dijo Maui y era sincero.  
Lo que Maui sentía por Hernae no tenía nada que ver con Della, nunca lo hizo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a amarla sin sentirse culpable o temeroso ante el contacto físico o las muestras de afecto. Ella se había convertido en parte importante de su vida por ser quien era, no porque viera en ella una forma de deshacerse de lo que sentía por Della.  
—Pero no te merezco.  
—Eres más valioso de lo que piensas y yo no soy tan noble como crees.  
Donald colocó su mano sobre la de Hernae. Él sabía de lo que hablaba y ciertamente no le importaba.

Notas:  
La canción usada en este capítulo es No la beses de Yuridia y es muy importante para el fic. La estuve escuchando varias veces mientras escribía. Sirvió como inspiración para la conversación entre Della y Donald y es una idea que se ha mantenido desde el principio. Una cosa que cambio fue el papel de Daria. Inicialmente ella era un OC y no Hernae del videojuego Maui Mallard, ella era parte de F.O.W.L y engañaba a Della para que viajara en medio de una tormenta cósmica porque quería que Donald estuviera vulnerable y solo. Aquí Hernae tiene un secreto diferente, además su amor por Donald y los trillizos es sincero.


	11. Vinieron de la luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernae no es la única que está de vuelta, la señora Beakley tiene importantes noticias para Scrooge.

Capítulo 11: Vinieron de la luna

No era usual que Maui se dedicara a buscar mascotas perdidas, sin embargo eso era lo que hacía en ese momento. La tarántula de la clase se había perdido y sus hijos de inmediato lo sugirieron para que se hiciera cargo de esa tarea. No había aceptado únicamente para que no sospecharan, la tristeza de los niños lo habían conmovido y ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que difícilmente podía rechazar los casos que involucraban mascotas extraviadas.  
—Creo que vi algo por allá —señaló Daria.  
Maui siguió la sugerencia de Daria y buscó cerca de la caja de arena. No tardó en dar con la araña, aunque quizás sería más apropiado decir que la tarántula no tardó en dar con él pues saltó hasta donde se encontraba y se aferró a su pico.  
—Lo siento, Aragne, pero este pato tiene novia —comentó Daria divertida mientras retiraba a la tarántula del pico de su novio.  
—Siempre hace lo mismo —se quejó Maui —, bueno, es momento de devolverla al salón de clases.  
—No puedes culparla, eres demasiado hermoso.  
Daria besó a su novio, gesto que fue respondido. Poco después ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases de los trillizos, lugar en el que fueron recibidos como héroes.  
—¡Sabíamos que lo lograrías! —comentó Dewey notablemente orgulloso —, nuestro papá es el mejor en su trabajo.  
—Yo también ayudé —Daria fingió estar ofendida.  
—Gracias, Daria —le dijeron los más pequeños al unísono.   
Huey, Dewey y Louie, especialmente el último, tenían muchas preguntas que hacer y no dudaron en hacerlas.  
—¿Cuándo regresaste?  
—¿Planeas quedarte?  
—¿Nos trajiste regalos?  
—Regresé ayer —Daria hablaba con gentileza —, lamentablemente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo y sí, les traje regalos ¿quieren verlos? Están en el carro de Maui.  
Aunque Louie fue el primero en ir por los regalos, Dewey y Huey no se mostraron menos emocionados. Para Maui esto no fue extraño, Daria viajaba mucho por su trabajo y siempre que regresaba lo hacía con obsequios que sus hijos amaban.  
Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, cuando le confesó que Della había regresado. Pese a que era un buen detective no pudo anticipar la reacción de Hernae y es que muchas veces su novia se comportaba de manera impredecible. Ella, lejos de enojarse por el hecho de que besara a su ex, se mostró comprensiva y no le dio importancia.  
Ambos habían estado juntos hasta el amanecer, momento en el que Maui decidió que debía regresar a su casa, pues no quería que sus hijos se preocuparan. Ambos habían acordado verse y estaban en una cita cuando Huey lo llamó para avisarle de la desaparición de la tarántula de la clase.  
Los trillizos regresaron al salón de clases cuando escucharon la campana. Ninguno mencionó a Della, pero Maui notó que Dewey quiso hacerlo y es que para él los motivos eran obvios, Dewey era el más apegado a su madre.  
—No quisiera que Dewey me viera como a una enemiga —le comentó Hernae mientras que ambos se dirigían a la playa.  
—No creo que lo haga —comentó Maui, al ver la expresión de Daria decidió seguir hablando —, tal vez al principio se sienta traicionado, pero deberá entender que las cosas entre Della y yo no funcionan y que es lo mejor para todos. Además sé que te quiere, muy en el fondo y que solo necesita tiempo.  
Daria sonrió débilmente. Ambos se habían conocido cuando Donald formaba parte de la marina. Él y sus compañeros fueron enviados a la isla en la que Hernae habitaba con la misión de expulsar a un grupo terrorista. En esa ocasión se habían hospedado en el templo donde Hernae trabajaba como sacerdotisa. En aquel entonces solo eran amigos, el amor surgió tiempo después, cuando Hernae adoptó el nombre de Daria y Donald se convirtió en padre de tres patitos muy inquietos.  
Una vez que estuvieron en la playa decidieron que era momento de seguir con la cita. Daria compró helado para los dos y Maui le obsequió un collar de conchas que combinaba con el suyo.  
..............................   
Scrooge estaba terminando las negociaciones para abrir un nuevo hotel cuando fue sorprendido por la visita de Bentina Beakley y Webby. Ver a la pequeña le hizo saber que algo grave debía estar pasando y es que la ama de llaves no solía dejar su trabajo y menos sacar a su nieta de la casa si es que no tenía un buen motivo.   
—¿Sabe de un lugar dónde puedan cuidar de Webby?  
Webby se mostró inconforme, pero no dijo nada.  
—Iremos a la casa de Maui, apuesto a que los niños estarán felices de conocer a Webby.  
Bentina no se mostró sorprendida y es que Scrooge le había notificado sobre lo que ocurrió durante su visita a la isla y de sus planes. Webby se mostró emocionada e hizo varias preguntas sobre los patitos.  
—Podrás preguntárselo cuando se conozcan —la voz de Scrooge era suave —, estoy seguro de que serán buenos amigos.   
—¿En serio? ¿Y podemos ir por una hamburguesa?   
—No veo por qué no. Llamaré a Launchpad.  
Launchpad acudió al llamado de inmediato, chocando contra un poste en el proceso. Afortunadamente nadie resultó herido. Scrooge no dijo nada, el vehículo era rentado y contaba con un seguro por lo que no debía preocuparse por gastos adicionales.   
—Es hora de ir a casa —le dijo a Launchpad en cuanto lo vio, ignorando el poste caído, necesitaba quitarlo por lo que realmente no le molestaba.  
—¿Qué las trae por aquí? —preguntó Scrooge poco después de que subieran al vehículo.   
—¡Extraterrestres! —Webby fue la primera en responder —. Dijeron que querían ver a Scrooge McDuck y atraparon a muchas personas.  
—Eso es terrible. Debemos hacer algo de inmediato.   
—Lo sé, es por eso que vinimos. Darkwing Duck y Gizmoduck están peleando, pero la situación es complicada.   
Launchpad chocó contra un buzón por lo que Scrooge decidió que era el momento de intervenir.  
—Launchpad, los ojos en la carretera.  
—Sí, señor McDee.  
Launchpad no volvió a chocar, pero su manera de conducir no mejoró realmente. Tuvo varios problemas con otros conductores y se saltó varias señales de tránsito. No se demoraron demasiado en llegar por lo que Scrooge no tenía ninguna queja.  
Scrooge encontró a Della en la sala, su rostro estaba sonrojado y en usted manos tenía un teléfono celular que le pareció demasiado parecido al que Maui usaba.  
—¡Hola, tío Scrooge! ¡Hola, Agente 22! ¡Hola Webby!  
—Della ¿Dónde están los trillizos?  
—En clases. Maui me dijo que pasara por ellos en dos horas.  
—¿Puedes cuidar de Webby? Necesito hablar con Bentina.  
—Claro —Della se dirigió a Webby —. Ven, nos vamos a divertir mucho.  
Scrooge se dirigió a la oficina de Maui. El detective no le había dicho que podía usarla, pero estaba seguro de que era el mejor lugar para conversar con la señora Beakley.  
—Lo que Webby dijo es verdad —Beakley fue la primera en hablar —, ellos llegaron sin previo aviso y comenzaron a esclavizar a todos los habitantes. No pudimos hacer mucho para contrarrestar el ataque. Unos compañeros de S.H.U.S.H me dejarno frente a su oficina, yo volveré a la zona de batalla, pero necesito estar segura de que Webby estará a salvo.  
—Entiendo —comentó Scrooge —. Necesitaré todos los detalles que pueda darme.   
...........................   
Bentina Beakley estaba aspirando el salón principal cuando notó que algo estaba mal. Lo primero que pensó al escuchar una explosión fue que Launchpad había chocado nuevamente contra el portón, luego recordó que el chófer, Della y Scrooge se encontraban en Harmony, pasando tiempo con los trillizos y con el padre de los pequeños. Salió a verificar de que de trataba el ruido, encontrándose con un grupo de extraterrestres armados.   
—¿Dónde está Scrooge? —preguntó uno de ellos, el de menor estatura.  
La señora Beakley sabía que el alíen quería verse intimidante, pero no podía tomárselo en serio cuando le parecía tan adorable. Su apariencia delgada y contextura robusta le recordaba a un niño pidiendo dulces, no a un invasor, que era lo que pretendía ser.  
—Trabajando —respondió —. Gusta dejarle un mensaje.  
Normalmente odiaba que se le tomara como a una secretaria, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción.   
—Dígale que el planeta Luna tiene asuntos pendientes con él.   
—La luna no es un planeta.  
—¡Sí lo es! —respondieron ambos alíens al unísono.   
Beakley creyó que todo terminaría cuando los alíens se marcharon y continuó con la limpieza de la mansión. No fue hasta que recibió la visita de Gyro que supo que la situación era más complicada de lo que imaginó y que fue un error subestimar a los alíens.   
—Gizmoduck y un pato vestido de morado se están encargando de la situación —le dijo Gyro —, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo más puedan hacerlo. Necesitamos localizar a Scrooge McDuck cuanto antes.  
Bentina no entendió la gravedad de la situación hasta que dejó la mansión. Fue consciente de que muchos fueron tomados como prisioneros en sus propias casas y que las autoridades fueron las primeras en caer. Esto último le hizo sospechar que no se trataba de un ataque improvisado y que debían de dar con el o la líder cuanto antes.  
.............................   
—¿Estás segura de que son de la luna? —preguntó Della confundida.  
Webby asintió.   
—Estaba con mi abuelita cuando dijeron que eran de a luna y que querían que Scrooge McDuck se rindiera.  
—Debe tratarse de un error. Yo estuve en la luna y sé que son muy amables.  
Si bien era cierto que para Della fue doloroso estar tanto tiempo lejos de los hijos, también lo era que llegó a encariñarse con la gente de la luna, especialmente con Penumbra y que había esperando que la visitaran.  
—Tengo una idea, hablaré con Penny y estoy segura de que nos reiremos de todo esto.  
—No estoy tan segura, mi abuelita dijo que eran peligrosos y atraparon a muchos.  
—Un mal entendido, llamaré a Do... Maui y él aclarará todo, es detective.  
—¿Quién es Maui? —preguntó Webby curiosa.  
—Maui Mallard, el padre de los trillizos y mi pareja, aunque él no lo sabe —lo último lo dijo como quien cuenta un secreto.  
—¡Maui Mallard, el famoso detective! ¡el que recuperó el legendario ídolo Shabuhm Shabuhm! ¿el que resolvió el caso de la Dalia Negra, el que resolvió el caso de la joven que desapareció en el hotel Latimore y encontró a los treinta niños que fueron secuestrados durante un falso concurso, el que capturó a los fantasmas del templo de las muñecas? ¿ese Maui Mallard?  
—Creo que hablamos de otro Maui Mallard —Della no sabía que era lo que más le confundía, el hecho de que Webby pudiera hablar tan rápido sin tener problemas para respirar o que Donald le hubiera mentido cuando afirmaba ser un detective que trataba con casos pequeños.  
Webby se mostró un poco decepcionada.  
—Pero no creo que mi Maui sea tan malo, tiene fantasmas en su estudio.  
Eso animó a Webby por lo que Della estaba dispuesta a mostrarle el lugar del que le había hablado. Encontrar a Maui cargando varias bolsas hizo que cambiara de opinión.   
—No te esperaba tan temprano —le dijo Della, no iba reclamo en su voz, pero sí felicidad.  
—Resolví el caso antes y decidí llenar la despensa. También vine por mi celular, no intentes engañarme, sé que lo tomaste, Della —la mirada de Maui se posó en Webby —. Hola, pequeñita ¿nos conocemos?  
—¡Hola, soy Webby! Soy su fan, he estudiado todos tus casos y soy tu fantástico ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en Cold Shadow? ¿es un giro de transformación especial? ¿puedes hacer magia? ¿dónde creciste? ¿por qué no hay nada de información antes de tus veinticinco años? ¿cuál ha sido tu caso más difícil? ¿eres un espía?   
—¡Hey! ¡relájate un poco, pequeñita! —Maui sonaba preocupado —, respira profundo y dime tus preguntas con más calma.  
Webby obedeció y se mostró más calmada. Della le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche, sabía que Donald era bueno mintiendo, pero no había esperado que le mintiera a ella.  
Webby repitió sus preguntas con más calma.  
—Entrené durante años —le dijo Maui —, desde que era un adolescente, supongo que por eso no se sabe mucho de mí, también porque estuve viajando constantemente y solo soy un detective, nada excepcional.   
—Es el mejor detective del mundo —comentó Webby un tanto ofendida —, he estudiado todos sus casos y sus hazañas están a la altura de Scrooge McDuck, el aventurero más grande del mundo.  
—Me siento muy alagado —respondió Maui, su sonrisa seguía siendo amable —, espero que no te moleste que guarde estas cosas en la cocina —luego se dirigió a Della —. ¿Recordaste alimentar a Fafnir?  
—Estaba dormido y no pude despertarlo.   
—Típico de Fafnir, pon la comida en su tazón, eso bastará para despertarlo.  
—Estaba por hacerlo —se quejó Della, luego se dirigió a Webby —. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un dragón de verdad?  
Webby negó con la cabeza.  
—Pues estás por conocer a uno.  
Della estaba sirviendo la comida de Fafnir cuando el dragón se acercó a ella. Fafnir se restregó contra su brazo como si fuera un gato e hizo lo mismo con Webby.   
—Fafnir no suele ser muy afectuoso con los extraños —comentó Della pensativo —, apuesto a que le caíste bien.  
—Es tan lindo —Webby comenzó a acariciar al pequeño dragón y a hacerle cosquillas. Siempre había querido conocer a un dragón y Fafnir le pareció mejor de lo que había imaginado.


	12. De vuelta a Duckburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald sabe que debe regresar a Duckburg, pero no está consciente de lo que le espera en cuanto llegue a la tierra que lo vio romper el cascarón.

Capítulo 12: De vuelta a Duckburg

—¿Cuál fue su caso más reciente? —Webby se mostró emocionada y curiosa en partes iguales.  
—Hace poco, Daria y yo buscamos a la mascota de mi clase —Donald hizo una pausa, creyendo que Webby se desilusionaría un poco, no fue así —. Es una tarántula y se llama Aragne. La encontré cuando saltó a mi pico.  
—¿En serio? ¿Fue difícil? ¿alguien escondió a Aragne?  
Donald le contó todos los detalles de la misión, incluso los que resultaban vergonzosos. Ver que Webby se mantuvo ilusionada en todo momento lo hizo sentirse feliz e importante. Luego vio a su hermana y supo que tenían una conversación pendiente.  
Donald sabía que Della ocultaba algo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era así. Sus expresiones eran las mismas que solía tener cada vez que intentaba ocultar algo, había hecho lo mismo cuando supo del nacimiento de los trillizos o cuando Scrooge le preguntaba por sus ataques de estrés post-traumático.  
—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —le preguntó.   
—Supongo.  
La respuesta de Della fue vacilante, lo que confirmó sus sospechas. Carecía de su usual picardía y eso le preocupaba.  
—Vamos a mi oficina —Donald se dirigió a Webby —. ¿Podrías cuidar de Fafnir?  
—¿En serio? —Webby se mostró notablemente emocionada —. ¡Eso sería asombroso!  
—Solo evita hacerle cosquillas mientras duerme.  
Donald le dedicó una sonrisa a Webby antes de retirarse. La pequeña niña le parecía tan adorable y llena de vida. Fafnir se había encariñado fácilmente con ella y eso era algo que raramente pasaba. Hernae había necesitado de mucho tiempo y la desconfianza de Fafnir lo hizo dudar hasta que comprendió el motivo. Hernae erao buena, pero Fafnir estaba celoso pues siempre había sido más cercano con Della.  
—¿De qué querías hablar?  
Donald cerró la puerta de su estudio.  
—Ocultas algo.  
Della desvío la mirada.  
—Donald ¿tú me amas? ¿estás feliz de verme?  
—¿Acaso lo dudas? —admitió. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían cambiado lo que sentía —, eres mi hermana, siempre te amaré.   
Donald esperó que le dijera que también era su amante, era lo que solía hacer.  
—Quiero que tengas eso presente en todo momento y que no te olvides de la felicidad que sentiste cuando regresé.   
Della le contó sobre su estadía en la luna, del tiempo que pasó creyendo estar a solas y de la ayuda que recibió por parte de los habitantes de la luna, del trato que hizo y del manual que les entregó.   
Donald masajeó sus sienes en un intento por calmarse. Della siempre había sido ingenua, eso lo sabía, pero no creyó que pudiera tener un papel tan importante en una invasión global.   
—Será mejor que me encargue de esto. Scrooge y yo...  
—No me dejaras fuera ¿cierto? Ellos me conocen y estoy segura de que todo se solucionaría si pudiéramos hablar...  
—Alguien debe de cuidar de los niños —comentó Donald un tanto inseguro. Quería tenerlos cerca y sabía de la aventura que tuvieron con Della y Scrooge por lo que sospechaba que no era una buena idea seguir manteniéndolos alejados.  
—Iremos todos, una gran aventura familiar, como en los viejos tiempos...  
—Della...  
—Ellos son mis amigos, estoy segura de que todo se solucionará en cuanto sepan que es un mal entendido.  
Donald y Della estuvieron discutiendo hasta que decidieron que era el momento de ir por los niños a la escuela. Webby y Fafnir los acompañaron. La pequeña patita quería conocer a los trillizos y no quería alejarse del pequeño dragón.   
Donald sospechó que había pasado algo malo cuando vio a un grupo de niños acercarse a su carro. Ver sonreír a los pequeños hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo.   
—No sabía que eras tan popular —le dijo Della a modo de broma.   
—No lo soy.  
Ambos se dieron cuenta del error en el que estaban cuando los niños comenzaron a hablar. Todos estaban emocionados y tenían muchas preguntas por hacer.  
—¿Es cierto que usted encontró a Lorenza? —preguntó una pequeña niña, Maui creía que se llamaba Jimena.  
—Colaboré en la búsqueda, pero no hice nada realmente importante.   
Donald se sintió molesto, pero no con los niños, había imaginado que el policía a cargo del caso haría un mejor trabajo ocultando su participación.   
—¿Es cierto que puede convertirse en un ninja?  
Donald notó la mirada de sus hijos, sabía que ellos no lo creían y él hubiera preferido que se mantuviera de ese modo.  
—Se llama Cold Shadow —interrumpió Webby —, y es el ninja más asombroso de todos los tiempos.  
—Es más que asombroso —comentó Della con picardía —, tiene unos movimientos bastante buenos y es un gran artista marcial.  
Donald se sonrojó un tanto al entender el significado oculto de esas palabras. Cold Shadow no solo había sido una forma de lidiar con sus pesadillas, sino que también una forma de evitar que Scrooge lo descubriera con Della y crear una oportunidad para estar juntos.  
—Exageran —quiso restarle importancia, los niños no dejaban de insistir.  
Los niños lo interrumpieron, ansiosos por ver su transformación y Maui supo que no tenía otra alternativa.   
Salió del carro y se transformó en Cold Shadow. Webby fue quien se mostró más emocionada, pero los otros niños no se quedaron atrás. Solo Huey, Dewey y Louie se veían un tanto molestos.  
—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eres tan asombroso?   
Cold Shadow notó una pizca de reclamo en esa pregunta.  
—Es una técnica incompleta, aunque admito que me ha salvado un par de veces. De los dos, Della es la asombrosa.  
El ninja calló cuando notó que Webby estaba estudiandolo. Dio varias vueltas a su alrededor y se dedicó alrededor tocar su bô con infinita curiosidad   
—En eso te doy un punto —comentó Della orgullosa —. Cold Shadow nunca pudo derrotarme, aunque todos nuestros combates terminaban en...  
—Es hora de ir a casa —la interrumpió Cold Shadow, demasiado consciente de lo que Della quería decir —, en especial porque quiero tomar un desvío.   
—¿Puede enseñarnos un truco?  
Todos los niños apoyaron la idea de Jimena así que Cold Shadow decidió hacer algo sencillo, usó su bõ como si se tratara de un aro hula hula.  
Dejar la escuela fue difícil. Los niños querían seguir viendo al ninja y, aunque a Cold Shadow no le gustaba llamar la atención, prefería eso a tener que hablar del caso de Lorenza. Ver que la curiosidad de los niños era mayor a la molestia hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo.   
Incluso cuando tuvo que lidiar con las preguntas de los pequeños durante todo el recorrido.  
—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso con el bõ? Es un palo, no un aro hula hula.  
—¿Qué tipo de técnicas tienes?  
—¿Cuántos traseros has pateado?  
—¿Cómo puedo transformarme en ninja?  
—¿Cómo puedes ver con los ojos vendados?   
Donald sonrió. No le gustaba la atención, era cierto,pero le gustaba cuando sus niños se mostraban orgullosos de él y Webby le agradaba pese a que tenía poco de conocerla. Intentó responder a todas sus preguntas, pero también omitió mucha información, habían tantas cosas de las que no quería ni podía hablar.  
Della también participó en la conversación. Habló sobre los entrenamientos que habían tenido y las escapadas que tuvieron, omitiendo todo lo que tuviera un índole sexual.  
—¿Ya escogieron sus hamburguesas?  
Los cinco asintieron.  
—¿Podemos llevar postre? —preguntó Louie con emoción.   
Donald asintió.   
—Todas se ven tan deliciosas —comentó Webby con ilusión.   
—Deberías pedir la Poptástica —sugirió Dewey —, es la mejor hamburguesa del mundo.  
—En ese caso la tomaré.   
Donald decidió comprar hamburguesas también para los que estaban en casa y Della decidió que esas no eran suficientes por lo que terminó con el carro lleno de gaseosas, papas fritas y hamburguesas.   
Una llamada de Hernae hizo que tomara un desvío.   
—Mi representante quería saber si estaba bien porque, al parecer, hay una invasión alienígena a escala mundial.  
—Ya me había enterado —respondió Donald a través del teléfono —. La señora Beakley me habló de eso.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer, Donald?  
—La señora Beakley me dijo que están detrás de Scrooge McDuck y de su familia. No dejaré que lastimen a mi familia.  
—Entiendo. Iré contigo.  
La mirada de Donald se posó sobre Della. "Será bueno que se conozcan", pensó, no estaba seguro, aunque tampoco dudaba del amor de Hernae.  
—No es una pregunta. No puedo solo mantenerme al margen, incluso si ya no soy una sacerdotisa, estamos juntos en esto, no lo olvides.


	13. Los patos no retroceden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La luna le ha declarado la guerra a la Tierra y los patos están dispuestos a pelear.

Capítulo 13: Los patos no retroceden  
Donald dejó a si familia en la casa antes de pasar por Hernae. Había dicho que era por espacio, pero en el fondo sabía que ese no era el único motivo. Amaba a Hernae, de eso estaba seguro, pero también a Della, era la madre de sus hijos y habían pasado por tantas cosas. No quería lastimarlas, pero sabía que ese encuentro era inevitable.  
—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hernae.  
—Sí, solo pensaba —Donald sonrió, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.  
—No necesito poderes espirituales para saber que mientes.  
Donald suspiró. Amaba a Hernae, pero odiaba la facilidad con la que podía leerlo.  
—Es Della —Donald terminó por admitir.  
—No tienes que sacarla de tu vida y menos de la de los trillizos.  
Donald no estaba sorprendido. Sabía que Hernae era sincera y que ella confiaba el amor que se tenían. Era solo que no podía dejar de pensar que no la merecía y temer lastimarla. También amaba a Della, ambos habían pasado por tanto juntos y era imposible borrar el vínculo que compartían y eso lo hacía todo más complicado.   
—¿Quieres estar con ella? Siendo Maui no existe nada que lo impida.  
—Quiero estar contigo —no mentía —, solo necesitamos tiempo para procesar lo que sucede.  
Hernae suspiró.   
A Donald le dolió ese suspiro. Ella se veía triste, Donald sabía que lo estaba, y se odiaba por ello. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, porque hacerlo sería negar a sus hijos, solo quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, solo desearía que Della estuviera equivocada y que no se aferrara al pasado.  
—¿Recuerdas la invasión alienígena, creo que esa debería ser nuestra prioridad.   
Donald y Hernae no volvieron a hablar durante el resto del recorrido. Ambos se buscaban mutuamente con la mirada, mas sus ojos no se encontraron en ningún momento. Fueron recibidos por Della y eso no ayudó ayudo mejorar la situación.   
Ella se veía molesta y preocupada, algo que raras veces pasaba. Donald odió pensar que el fuera el responsable de su sufrimiento. Los niños no estaban y eso hizo que se preocupara. Sabía que era sobreprotector, pero le era imposible no serlo, especialmente cada vez que recordaba a su viejo 313. Su carro había sido destruido cuando intentaron asesinarlo.  
—Estaba por ir a buscarte.  
—No me tardé tanto.  
—Recibimos un mensaje, Lunaris le ha declarado la guerra a tío Scrooge y a su familia.  
—Los niños ¿están bien?  
—Están en el comedor, comiendo. Creí que era mejor no involucrar los en esto.  
A Donald no le gustaba ver a Della tan preocupada. No era algo usual en ella y más cuando había un peligro tan latente. Lunaris había amenazado a su familia, asustado a su hermana y eso era algo que no le perdonaría.   
—Eres Daria ¿cierto?  
Hernae asintió.   
—Descuida, Maui me ha contado todo y he venido para ayudar.  
Della no se veía del todo convencida, pero el que no hiciera nada le hizo sospechar que la situación no estaba tan mal como creía.   
Si bien era cierto que le preocupaba que no se llevaran bien, también lo era que le preocupaba que se llevarán demasiado bien. Su rechazo al contacto físico no había sido lo único que había hecho fracasar las citas que tuvo en el pasado.  
Los tres se dirigieron al comedor. Los niños y los adultos estaban comiendo. Donald supo de inmediato que él se había quedado sin hamburguesa y que Scrooge era el responsable. La mirada de Donald se posó sobre Webby, ella comía su hamburguesa feliz. No se trataba de la comida más fina ni de la mejor hamburguesa del mundo, pero cualquiera que viera a la pequeñita podría pensarlo. Donald deseó protegerla. Luego su mirada se posó sobre Hernae y recordó el motivo de sus problemas, al menos de una parte de ellos.  
—Ella es Daria, mi novia —Donald hizo una pausa, sintiéndose como cuando era un adolescente —. Ella desea acompañarnos y creo que necesitamos de su ayuda.  
—¿Es de confianza? —preguntó Scrooge.  
—Lo es. Ella salvó mi vida cuando estaba en la Marina y —Donald calló se pronto al ser consciente se que había hablado de más.  
—¿Alguna vez trabajaste con Donald?  
Donald asintió. Una parte de él creía que lo más sensato era ocultar cualquier tipo de relación con Donald, pero no podía hablar de Hernae sin mencionar su servicio militar.  
—Donald era un pato muy valiente y me arrepiento de no haber podido salvarlo —Donald se sentía como un hipócrita al decir esas palabras, más al ver la expresión de Scrooge, fue tan breve, pero no menos real. Mentalmente se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado Scrooge de luto y la respuesta le pareció dolorosa —, pero no es el momento de hablar de eso, H... Daria tiene poderes de sacerdotisa y podría ser de gran ayuda.  
Hernae le mostró sus flechas a Scrooge, las que había buscado en cuanto supo que Donald planeaba ir al epicentro de la invasión.   
—Así que te llamas Daria.  
Hernae asintió.   
—Me recuerdas a la novia de Donald, la que conoció durante su tiempo en la Marina.  
Poco le faltó a Donald para decirle a su tío que en ese entonces Hernae no era su novia, que, aunque le tenía un gran aprecio y gratitud por haber salvado su vida, no hubiera intentado nada que pudiera perjudicarla. Era una sacerdotisa y el amor estaba prohibido. Pero recordó que era Maui y que Scrooge debía seguir pensándolo.   
—No recuerdo que Donald tuviera una novia, pero sí que era un pato muy valiente, aunque a veces torpe y con mala suerte. Varias veces dudé de sus capacidades y creí que lo arruinaría todo y, aunque no siempre estuve equivocada, me demostró que era un gran pato.  
—Supongo que sí lo conociste.  
Donald no supo reconocer el tono de voz que Scrooge usó ni la expresión de su rostro. No odiaba a su tío ni disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, pero parte de él quería que le doliera el pensarlo muerto, parte de él quería sentirse querido. Era algo que le costaba creer, en especial cuando recordaba las aventuras que tuvieron, él siempre era el elegido para hacer de carnada o para probar teorías peligrosas.  
—¿Quiere ver lo que puedo hacer? —Hernae tomó sus flechas, estas brillaban por la energía espiritual que contenían.  
Donald se sintió confundido al ver la expresión de sus hijos, después de unos segundos lo entendió. Era la segunda revelación que tenía en el día. Ellos sabían que Daria era actriz, incluso los había llevado a varias filmaciones, pero no de sus poderes o de Cold Shadow.  
—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, reparar las paredes es difícil.   
—Entonces puedo mostrarle una profecía —sugirió Hernae.   
—Eso podría ayudarnos.  
—¿Es buena?  
—Las profecías no son exactas, al igual que el futuro es impredecible, pero siempre sirve saber qué puede suceder.  
—Daria predijo que un guerrero extranjero recuperaría el ídolo Shabuhm Shabuhm y creo que lo hice bien.  
—Lamento haber dudado de ti —le dijo Hernae en un susurro que solo Donald pudo escuchar.  
—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a eso.  
Hernae hizo su profecía en la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea.   
—En la tierra natal, en donde la suerte es puesta a prueba, olvidado bajo el mar, en donde yacen la armonía y los secretos, allí están quienes podrán salvar a la Tierra.  
—¿Qué significa eso?   
—Tengo una sospecha, si los lunaterrenienses están detrás de Scrooge, deberá ser su familia, todos, quienes lo detengan.  
Scrooge y Donald arrugaron la cara al escuchar eso.  
—No he hablado con Matilda en décadas, no creo que quiera ayudarnos.  
"Gladstone es el peor", pensó Donald, algo que sabía no podía decir en voz alta sin delatarse.  
—Entonces este el momento para hacerlo —insistió Hernae —, la profecía dice que la fuerza está en la unión.   
.................................................   
Donald seguía sin poder creer que estuviera en un avión a punto de visitar a Gladstone. No lo odiaba, pero era el pato que más le irritaba y que lo hacía sentir más consciente que nunca de su mala suerte. Cuando era niño había creado dos teorías, una de ellas era que Gladstone era un vampiro que se alimentaba de la suerte y que solía robarle la suya, la otra era que su primo lo odiaba y que su suerte era responsable de que la suya no fuera la más favorable.  
—Gladstone no es tan malo —le dijo Della mientras se sentaba a su lado —. ¿Recuerdas todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos?  
Donald gruñó a modo de respuesta.  
—¿Qué hay de la vez que fuimos a pescar? Encontramos un bote y llegamos a una isla desierta.  
—Que en realidad era la isla de los Juguetes y estábamos en una zona protegida.  
—Fue divertido.  
—Para ustedes, porque yo tuve que hacer todo el trabajo.   
—¿Por qué crees que Gladstone es a quién buscamos?  
—Porque los casinos son los lugares donde se pone a prueba la suerte y él está en uno, es bastante obvio si lo piensas, señor Detective.  
La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de Huey, Dewey, Louie y Webby. Los cuatro se veían tan emocionados y no habían dejado de jugar desde que supieron al avión.   
—¿Cómo es el primo Gladstone? —preguntó Louie.  
—¿Es cierto que su suerte es la mejor del mundo?  
Donald bufó por lo bajo. Della le sacó la lengua y comenzó a platicar sobre los recuerdos que había compartido con su afortunado primo.  
...............................................................   
Los niños estaban muy emocionados cuando vieron el casino. Era la primera vez que veían un edificio de ese tamaño o que estaban de visita en una ciudad tan grande. Los cuatro corrieron en dirección a la entrada, siendo seguidos por Della. Ella no estaba preocupada, al contrario, estaba tan emocionada como ellos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en un lugar así.   
No había señales de la invasión alienígena y Donald sospechaba los motivos. Pensaba que ellos se encontraban principalmente en Duckburg y que la suerte de Gladstone los protegía.   
Todos entraron al casino. Toad Liu Hai los recibió de manera amable, Donald y Hernae creían que demasiado amable.  
—¿Notaste algo extraño? —preguntó Hernae. Su voz era apenas más alta que un susurro.  
—Sí —respondió Donald, su voz tenía el mismo volumen —, creo que quiere vendernos algo.  
Hernae negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Un tanto molesta por la respuesta de Donald.  
—Recuerdo que dijeron que Gladstone es muy afortunado.   
—Asquerosamente suertudo —comentó Donald con amargura.  
—Gladstone los está esperando. Señor McDuck, será un placer hablar de negocios con usted.  
—Quizás para la próxima, ahora quiero hablar con mi sobrino.   
Della y Gladstone se abrazaron afectuosamente. El ganso sabía que su prima estaba viva, se había enterado poco después de su regreso, pero era la primera vez que se veían.   
—¿Donald? —fue lo primero que dijo Gladstone en cuanto vio a su familia.   
—Me llamo Maui Mallard y tú debes ser Gladstone Gander, he escuchado mucho de ti.  
Gladstone necesitó de varios segundos para responder. Parecía pensativo, algo que era más que inusual en él.   
—Él es el mejor patotective del mundo y el padre de mis hijos —agregó Della —. Y estos encantadores patitos son Huey, Dewey y Louie, mis hijos.  
—Así que tenías razón —Gladstone sonrió y su felicidad era auténtica —, pasen un rato, los invito. Estoy seguro de que se van a divertir mucho.  
—De hecho nosotros vinimos aquí por otro motivo —le dijo Scrooge McDuck, al igual que Donald, no se veía contento de estar allí.   
—Tonterías, siempre hay momento de divertirse.  
Scrooge ni se mostró convencido.  
—¿Cómo haces para vivir en un lugar como este? —preguntó Louie fascinado.  
—Mi suerte suele llevarme a toda clase de sitios y asegurarse de que tenga todo lo que quiera, incluso antes de que lo sepa el orgullo era palpable en la voz de Gladstone —. Ven conmigo y podrás verla en acción.   
—No creo que sea el momento...  
Donald no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar de hablar. Gladstone había tomado su mano y la de Della e incluso se los llevó a rastras, negándole toda oportunidad de escapar.


	14. Giro de suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernae sospecha, Gladstone intercambiará su suerte sin ser consciente de ello.

Capítulo 14: Giro de suerte  
Las sospechas de Hernae cada vez se hacían mayores. Había algo en ese lugar que le causaba desconfianza y no era porque se tratara de un casino, había estado en uno antes para firmar una película, era por Toad Liu Hai. Su nombre le resultaba conocido y su aroma le resultaba repulsivo, algo que siempre solía estar acompañado de problemas.   
Decidió apartarse del grupo. Sabía que el dueño del casino no tenía ningún interés en ella, lo había visto más ocupado en alquilarle unas habitaciones a Toad Liu Hai y quiso aprovecharse de ello para darle un vistazo al futuro. Lo que vio confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. No sabía co4,pero sí que la única forma de salir de ese lugar es era con un intercambio de suerte.  
Buscó a Donald. Lo encontró peleando con una máquina tragamonedas. Gladstone, Della, Louie y Webby parecían divertirse con la infortunada del patotective. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para colocar un pergamino que había hecho mientras que buscaba a su novio.  
—Maui —lo llamó —. ¿puedes venir un segundo?  
Maui golpeó la máquina una vez más antes de acudir a su llamado.   
Hernae le habló del pergamino que había colocado en Gladstone. Trató de evitar los detalles pues temía estar siendo vigilada.  
La sonrisa de Donald le hizo saber a Hernae que lo que planeaba no era nada bueno.  
—Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo.  
—Descuida, yo también noté algo extraño.  
Donald se acercó a su primo y lo besó, en el pico. Eso provocó que todos los presentes se sorprendieran, aunque no tanto como lo hicieron cuando lo vieron comenzar a ganar todos los premios.  
—Vamos, Gladstone —lo animó Donald —, será divertido.   
—Sí, será divertido verte perder ante mi suerte —respondió Gladstone con la expresión de superioridad que era característica en él.   
Hernae los siguió, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar. Della también lo hizo, notablemente confundida por el cambio en la suerte de su hermano. Donald siguió ganando en todas las máquinas y juegos del casino, Gladstone no solo perdió sino que también resultó herido.   
Donald estaba tan ocupado ganando que le fue inevitable pensar que el pato estaba más preocupado por disfrutar de su reciente suerte que por descubrir lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar.  
La única que había intentado hablar con Gladstone era Della y Hernae no estaba segura de que realmente lo estuviera intentando. El ambiente del casino parecía incomodarle.  
—Maui —volvió a llamarlo —, recuerda a qué vinimos.  
—Lo sé —Maui se mostró avergonzado —, hablaré con Gladstone.   
Quiso hacerlo, pero Gladstone no quiso escucharlo. En lugar de eso lo llevó a otro juego. Uno que generó mucha desconfianza en Hernae. Este se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña dentro del casino y consistía en adivinar cuántos dedos tenía levantado el hombre del puesto.  
—¿Dos? —preguntó Gladstone.   
—No.  
Hernae supo que Donald nuevamente se había distraído cuando lo vio reírse. Era un detective y a Hernae le parecía sospechoso que no pidiera una forma de corroborar que el encargado del puesto decía la verdad.  
—Veintisiete.   
Hernae y Della tuvieron la misma expresión al escuchar la respuesta de Donald.  
—¿En serio dijo...?  
—Eso escuché.  
—Ni toda la suerte del mundo podría hacerlo ganar.  
Hernae y Della supieron que habían subestimado la suerte de Gladstone cuando vieron a Donald recibiendo un premio. No por haber dicho la respuesta correcta, sino por ser el jugador un millón.   
—Deberíamos ir al siguiente punto. Conozco a Donald lo suficiente para saber lo competitivo que suele ser cuando el primo Gladstone está cerca.   
Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que Della se diera cuenta de su desliz.  
—Maui es igual en eso... la suerte de Gladstone.   
Hernae señaló a Louie. Él estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con el carro que Maui había ganado por lo que era imposible que hubiera escuchado.  
—Lo sé —le dijo Hernae —, recuerda que nos conocimos cuando estaba en la Marina y en ese entonces Maui no existía.   
Della se mostró un tanto molesta. Hernae no sabía si eran celos por no ser la única en conocer el secreto de Maui o vergüenza por el desliz que había tenido.  
—Le diré a Maui y a Gladstone que volveremos enseguida.   
—Estoy seguro de que esta vez mi suerte no me fallará —comentó Gladstone.   
Hernae no tuvo que quedarse para saber que perdería. Si bien era cierto que había conjurado un pergamino con prisa, confiaba en sus habilidades y sabía que en ese momento tenía la suerte de Donald.  
......................................   
Scrooge McDuck odiaba los casinos. Siempre le habían parecido un nido de vagos y lugares de donde no salía nada bueno, si no se era el dueño de este o de uno de los negocios en su interior, pero odiaba ese casino más que cualquier otro que hubiera visitado y es que no podía dejarlo.  
Della estaba con Gladstone y confiaba en ella lograra convencer a su primo por lo que intentó salir, sin embargo ni él ni los niños lograban encontrar la salida y eso no hacía más que enfurecerlo. Él, que estaba orgulloso de ser uno de los aventureros más grande de todos los tiempos, que presumía de poder recorrer cualquier laberinto existente, no era capaz de encontrar la salida o de mantener a sus sobrinos concentrados.  
Huey fue el primero en caer ante la tentación. Vio una presentación de acrobacias en el agua y no pudo apartar la mirada. Él y Dewey no tuvieron más opción que acompañarlo y poco le faltó para quedarse dormido.  
—Tenemos muchas más presentaciones como esa —comentó Toad Liu Hai en un intento por parecer casual —, de hecho llegaron en un buen momento porque en está ocasión el actor Burton La Valle nos presentará un monólogo especial.  
—¿Podemos? —preguntó Huey esperanzado.  
A Scrooge le dolió romper sus ilusiones, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él.   
—Huey, sabes que tenemos un asunto pendiente.   
Huey se mostró apenado, pero no hizo nada por hacerlo cambiar de opinión. A Scrooge le dolió ver la tristeza en su rostro, pero estaba convencido de que lo hacía por su bien. Estaba seguro de que los casinos no eran lugares seguros para un niño.  
El siguiente en ser tentado fue Dewey. Toad Liu Hai le obsequió unos tigres de un extraño color verde. Dewey no solo se encariñó con uno de ellos sino que también le dio un nombre, uno en su honor.  
—No puedes darle un tigre a unos niños, y menos a este niño.  
Toad Liu Hai nuevamente intentó hacer negocios con él. No solo quiso convencerlo de que no había nada de malo en u regalo, sino que también le quería hacer creer que estarían mejor si se hospedaban en el casino.  
—¿Cómo puedo alquilar una habitación?   
Toad Liu Hai sonrío y su sonrisa le pareció repulsiva pues la reconoció como la que solía tener alguien que estaba seguro de su victoria, lo llevó a recepción y comenzó a hablarle de las opciones que tenía.   
Scrooge lo dejó hablando, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar ese lugar. Después de todo la recepción siempre estaba cerca de la salida.  
..................................................   
—Nunca creí que me alegraría de perder mi suerte —comentó Gladstone y realmente se veía sorprendido.   
—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Della, no entendía el comentario de su primo y menos cuando Donald había sido tomado prisionero.  
Gladstone no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Donald fue lanzado del casino, aterrizando sobre Gladstone, lo que le permitió a Hernae comprender la profecía que había hecho y saber que había terminado el efecto del pergamino que puso sobre Gladstone.   
—Su suerte es mala —dijo un acabado Toad Liu Hai —, muy mala.  
El casino desapareció junto a su dueño.  
—Y allí van mis premios —se lamentó Donald.  
—Creo que nos debes una explicación —le reclamó Della y se notaba molesta.  
Gladstone sonó avergonzado.   
—Creo que es obvio que Verde me tomó como prisionero, no lo culpo, mi suerte es deliciosa. Luego ustedes me dijeron que Maui era el mejor patotective y esperaba que descubriera lo que pasaba porque era obvio que no podía decir nada.  
—Gladstone —Della seguía enojada.  
—Es en serio, nunca quise que nadie saliera herido.  
Donald nuevamente le robó un beso y comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa de valor que pudiera haber cerca.  
—Maui —le dijo Hernae —, puedes besarle todo lo que quieras, pero no volverán a cambiar suerte.  
Donald se mostró notablemente enojado.  
—¿Cómo...?  
—Daria tiene poderes de sacerdotisa.  
—Sabía que mi suerte nunca me abandona. El que ustedes llegaran y perder mi suerte fue lo más afortunado que me pudo pasar.  
Della se acercó a su primo y le dijo unas palabras que nadie más pudo escuchar. Lo que todos vieron fue la forma en que Gladstone se sonrojó.  
—Es hora de ir a la siguiente parada —Scrooge McDuck trató de disimular la risa —. "Olvidado bajo el mar", creo saber que significa.  
Webby no dejó de hacer preguntas a Daria y a Maui durante el resto del camino. Ella creía que ninguno de los dos pertenecía al clan McDuck, lo que era cierto solo en el caso de Hernae, pero estaba fascinada por las habilidades que ambos mostraron. Maui no solo era uno de los mejores patotectives del mundo, sino que también era un ninja y Daria poseía poderes de sacerdotisa que habían salvado el día.   
Huey, Dewey y Louie también mostraron curiosidad, aunque su emoción no era tan grande como la de Webby. Fueron muchas las ocasiones en que desearon que su familia fuera más emocionante y, aunque se cumplió, no dejaba de ser extraño.  
—¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron?  
—No creímos que quisieran hablar del tema —respondió Donald —, son habilidades que necesitan ser pulidas.  
—Aún así.   
La conversación fue interrumpida por Della. Acababan de llegar a un laboratorio en medio del mar.


	15. La belleza está en los ojos de quien la mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparece Fethry y lentamente se forma el equipo contra Lunaris.

Capítulo 15: La belleza está en los ojos de quien la ve  
—Yo le quedaré a cuidar de Faf —se ofreció Gladstone.  
Donald le dedicó una mirada molesta, él tenía los mismos planes y sabía que Gladstone había inventado eso porque no deseaba ir al laboratorio submarino. El problema era que Gladstone había sido el primero en ofrecerse y Fafnir se encontraba durmiendo sobre su regazo.  
—Fafnir no es bueno con los desconocidos, será mejor que yo me quede —insistió pese a que era evidente que ese no era un problema.  
—Tonterías. Todos me aman —Gladstone señaló al dragón —, en especial este pequeño.  
—Yo no te amo.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Solo te besé porque quería tu suerte.  
—Seguro, haré que te creo.  
Hernae y Della nuevamente tuvieron un momento de complicidad. Ambas habían estado observando la discusión de ambos primos y ciertamente estaban bastante apenadas. Al final fue Scrooge quien intervino y decidió quienes se quedarían en barco que habían alquilado para la ocasión.  
Launchpad y la señora Beakley se quedaron a cuidar el barco. Gladstone para cuidar de Fafnir, el dragón, para molestia de Donald, había aceptado de buena manera al ganso y es que Gladstone no solo era alguien a quien conocía, sino que también lo apreciaba, especialmente cuando le daba regalos.  
Hernae, Scrooge, Louie y Webby también se quedaron. En el caso de ellos fue para evitar que el laboratorio estuviera demasiado concurrido. Donald quiso quedarse, pero Della no se lo permitió. Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras.  
—¿Es cierto que el primo Fethry es un científico? —preguntó Huey notablemente emocionado.  
—Eso creo —Della no estaba del todo segura —, recuerdo que Fethry solía ser un pato de hábitos, de un hábito nuevo cada semana y casi siempre involucraba a Donald. En una ocasión quiso ser escultor, hizo que Donald posara durante horas y luego le cortó la cola porque accidentalmente cortó la cola de su estatua.  
Nadie notó la mueca que Donald había hecho.  
—En otra ocasión él y Gladstone participaron en una maratón de ciclismo—continuó Della —, Donald y Gladstone rompieron sus bicicletas durante una pelea así que unieron las tres bicicletas para terminar la carrera. En otra ocasión Fethry estuvo a cargo de la película más rara del mundo, Donald era el segundo al mando y tío Scrooge el director. La película tenía de todo, drama, misterio, acción, ciencia ficción, yo puse el triángulo amoroso —lo último lo dijo con orgullo.  
Madame Min interpretaba al interés amoroso del personaje de Donald. Para todos era evidente que Donald rechazaba toda clase de contacto físico, con excepción de Della, pero ese no fue el único motivo por el que ella intervino. La película le dio una excusa más que buena para coquetear con su hermano y besarle en el nombre de la actuación.  
—Debió ser incómodo.  
—Solo fueron coqueteos —"y unos besos", pensó Della, no fue difícil hacerle creer a todos que eran falsos —, el personaje de Donald era un indeciso así que no hubo romance como tal. Además fue un recurso de una sola escena.  
—No creo que ese película haya sido muy popular.  
—Al contrario, el final que Duckworth le dio la convirtió en un éxito de taquilla.  
—¿Qué final?  
—Al final todo era culpa del mayordomo.  
—Un clásico.  
La conversación terminó cuando vieron una silueta a lo lejos. Todos pensaron que se trataba de Fethry, pero al acercarse comprobaron que solo era una escoba disfrazada para verse como el pato que buscaban.  
Fethry apareció detrás de ellos de improvisto, abrazando a Donald con fuerzas.  
—Creí que estabas muerto.  
—Soy Maui Mallard —se quejó Donald, incapaz de deshacer el agarre de su primo.  
Fethry se apartó un tanto triste, pero la tristeza no le duró demasiado.  
Fethry abrazó a su prima.  
—Tú debes ser Della y ustedes los pequeños Donalds.  
Donald se mostró un poco incómodo, pues temía que Fethry supiera la verdad, una que él y Della habían ocultado de su familia por años.  
—Somos Huey y Dewey.  
—Mis hijos —completó Della.  
Ella abrazó a su primo y obligó a Donald y a los niños a que hicieran lo mismo.  
—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve visitas.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo?  
—Cuatro años y medio.  
Esa respuesta hizo que Della se enojara. La mirada que le dedicó a Donald era una promesa de una conversación. Sabía que ese laboratorio pertenecía a su tío, él mismo se lo había dicho, pero no podía creer que mantuvieran a Fethry aislado por tanto tiempo. Pensar en la profecía de Hernae hizo que se sintiera más molesta de lo que ya estaba. "Olvidado bajo el mar", todo eso le parecía cruel e injusto.  
—¿Quieren ver algo especial? —preguntó Fethry, nuevamente lleno de energía.  
Huey y Maui tuvieron reacciones opuestas. El patito de rojo estaba eufórico, el patotective no, este solo mostraba señales de querer irse. Fethry se lo llevó a rastras y esto hizo que Della sospechara. Sabía que Fethry muchas veces hacía enojar a su hermano y que siempre lo arrastraba a sus planes por lo que temía que su primo sospechara la verdad que ella se empeñaba en ocultar.  
—¡Vamos, Della!  
Fethry se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de archivos y desapareció después de soltar a Donald.  
—Fethry —lo llamó Donald.  
Huey y Dewey fueron capturados. Della y Donald lograron esquivar a los gusanos. Fue en ese momento que vieron a Fethry, siendo sujetado por los gusanos.  
—Son gusanos que mutaron —intentó tranquilizarlos Fethry —, pero no se preocupen, son amigables, solo tienen que decirles cosas lindas y mostrarles amabilidad —Fethry se dirigió a los gusanos —, lindos, lindos gusanitos ¿quiénes son los gusanos más adorables? Sí, son ustedes.  
Fethry cayó al suelo, cubierto de baba. Della fue la primera en obedecer, Huey fue liberado en cuanto cantó una canción que no había cantado en años, una que era muy especial para ella pues se la había dedicado a Donald tiempo atrás. Maui intentó pelear, se transformó en ninja y, mediante un salto, logró llegar hasta dónde estaba Dewey.  
Su estrategia fue fallida. No solo no pudo liberar a Dewey, sino que también había sido capturado.  
—Vamos, Donald, sé amable.  
Donald suspiró en un intento por calmarse. No fue efectivo y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en palabras cariñosas. Ver a Dewey siendo estrangulado lo hizo actuar un tanto precipitadamente. Besó al gusano que lo sostenía, Dewey y él fueron liberados.  
—Sabía que podías hacerlo —le dijo Della antes de besarlo.  
—No puedo creer que besaras a un gusano y que mamá te besara cubierto de baba —se río Dewey, tenía algunos problemas para hablar —. Que asco.  
Dewey se dejó caer de espalda. No estaba inconsciente, solo cansado.  
—Fethry —Cold Shadow deshizo su transformación —, mi nombre es Maui Mallard, Cold Shadow cuando estoy en modo ninja.  
Fethry no dijo nada. Della no estaba segura de que su primos estuviera convencido y es que la expresión de su rostro era difícil de descifrar.  
Todos tomaron un baño antes de ponerse los trajes de bucear.  
Pese a que Donald estaba feliz de que hubieran trajes para todos, también estaba confundido. Su primo era el único pato al que había visto en el laboratorio y la falta de evidencias de científicos hacía que su instinto detectivesco parpadeara. No creía que Fethry fuera un criminal, de hecho dudaba que pudiera lastimar a alguien, al menos no intencionalmente.  
—No debieron dejarlo tanto tiempo solo —le reclamó Della.  
Donald estaba avergonzado. No era la primera vez que se sentía culpable por apartar a su primo Fethry.  
—Les presentó a mi equipo.  
Fethry había aprovechado el momento en que todos se ponían los trajes de buceo para buscar una jarra que cuidaba recelosamente.  
Della se mostró un tanto decepcionada al ver al equipo de Fethry. Donald no parecía sorprendido, ni desilusionado, pero sí molesto. Si bien era cierto que no se habían visto después de que Donald fingiera su muerte también lo era que eran cercanos y participaban en muchos proyectos, no siempre por decisión de Donald.  
Las cosas se complicaron cuando intentaron regresar. Donald los convenció de hacerlo, asegurando que habían perdido mucho tiempo.  
—Fethry, te necesitamos —le dijo Della.  
Della le habló sobre la invasión lunar, omitiendo todo lo relacionado con su participación. También le habló de la profecía y de lo mucho que lo necesitaban.  
Dewey pensó que se negaría. Fethry no tenía motivos para aceptar, pero sí muchos para negarse, en especial porque fue olvidado bajo el mar.  
—Cuenten conmigo —respondió con el entusiasmo que era habitual en él.  
Huey estaba orgulloso.  
Una creatura les detuvo el paso. Era algo que ninguno de ellos había visto antes y eso incluía a Fethry.  
Donald tomó a Della de la mano y cargó a sus hijos antes de salir corriendo. Planeaba colocarlos en un lugar seguro cuando escuchó a Fethry.  
—¡De Mitzy!  
—¿Eso cambia algo? Quédate con los niños y deja que Cold Shadow se encargue.  
—Mitzy es parte de mi equipo, nunca nos haría daño.  
Huey era el único que le creía. Descubrir que tenía cosas en común con Fethry había hecho que le tuviera cariño. Para sorpresa de todos se liberó del agarre de su padre y utilizó el micrófono para cantarle a Mitzy. Funcionó, motivo por el que Donald decidió confiar en él, en Fethry y en Mitzy.  
No obstante el laboratorio fue destruido. Se fue derrumbando parte por parte hasta que no quedó nada. Todos lograron escapar, Donald y Della con un hijo en brazos.  
—¡Fethry!  
Donald dejó a Huey sobre el suelo y se transformó en Cold Shadow. Saltó al agua y comenzó a buscarlo. No tardó en dar con él, estaba sobre Mitzy, se veía emocionado.  
—¿Ven? Les dije que era nuestra amiga. Mitzy nos salvó y nos acompañará a detener la amenaza lunar.  
—Pero antes tenemos que hacer una parada —le dijo Della —. Sube con nosotros —agregó.  
—No, gracias , yo viajaré con Mitzy.  
Scrooge y Hernae salieron del barco, ambos traídos por el escándalo que habían provocado.  
—¡Mi laboratorio! —se quejó Scrooge. Si bien era cierto que había descuidado ese laboratorio también lo era que no le gustaba perder dinero.  
—Te dije que necesitaba mantenimiento —le dijo Fethry, no había reclamo en su voz.  
Scrooge lo ignoró. Demasiado molesto por su pérdida.  
—¡Vamos al castillo McDuck! —gritó Webby con ilusión, visitar ese lugar era su más grande sueño.  
—¿Estás segura de que debemos ir a ese lugar? —preguntó Scrooge indignado.  
—Todo parece indicar que sí —respondió Hernae con notable cansancio. Scrooge había hecho esa pregunta en innumerables ocasiones —, "El lugar en donde todo empezó", lo dice la profecía. Si te sirve de consuelo encontrarás algo que llevas mucho buscando.  
—¿El tesoro del castillo McDuck? —preguntó Scrooge con ilusión.  
—No molestes a Daria —le regañó Donald, acababa de llegar y pudo notar la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de su novia.  
—Lo haré si haces lo que te digo, niños, es hora de que conozcan a sus bisabuelos y tienen que causar una buena impresión.


	16. El castillo McDuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge regresa a sus orígenes y encuentra más de lo que imaginó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un dibujo Donald/Della que hice basado en este fic.   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Alendarkstar2/status/1352780965194686464/photo/1

Capítulo 15: El castillo McDuck  
Advertencia: Contiene Matilda x Scrooge y menciones de Scrooge x Magica.  
Daria le había dicho a Scrooge que encontraría algo que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando y pensó en el tesoro del castillo McDuck. Él constantemente estaba buscando tesoros alrededor del mundo así que asumió que debía tratarse de eso. No fue en lo único que pensó, Scrooge sabía que los tesoros no había sido lo único que había buscado durante ese tiempo.  
Su mirada se posó sobre Maui. Sabía que Della lo amaba, podía notarlo por la forma en que ella lo veía o cómo buscaba llamar su atención, también sabía que era el padre de los trillizos por la forma en que los trataba y se preocupaba por ellos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que él era Donald y la profecía podría ser porque descubriera su secreto.  
Pero también pensó en Matilda. Había pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto, un poco menos desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de ella. Quería saber cómo estaba así que contrató a un detective. Matilda estaba bien y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que se mantuvieran separados.  
—Recuerden que deben decir que han estado viviendo conmigo todos estos años y que somos una gran familia feliz.  
Della abrazó a Maui.  
—Entendemos y se vería muy mal que tu sobrina esté divorciada. Maui, tendremos que pretender que somos un matrimonio.  
—No creo que...  
—Della tiene razón —le interrumpió Scrooge —, es muy importante que demos una imagen de una familia unida.  
—¿Qué hay de Daria?  
Scrooge notó que Daria estaba molesta y entendía sus razones. Ella era la novia de Maui y le estaban pidiendo que participara en una farsa en la que su novio tendría que pasar tiempo con su ex-novia. Pensó que se negaría por lo que se apresuró en agregar.  
—Solo será un día, además es por un bien mayor, el destino del mundo está en nuestras manos.  
Daria seguía mostrándose molesta y era evidente que no estaba del todo convencida del plan.  
—Me quedaré en la mansión McDuck con la señora Beakley, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.  
Nadie le creyó, pero nadie dijo nada.  
Scrooge no se sintió culpable pese a que sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Della y que, poco después, escuchara a Dewey haciendo planes para que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Scrooge estaba seguro de que Fergus era el único que sabía la ubicación del tesoro del castillo McDuck y él estaba determinado a conseguirlo.  
La idea de presentarle a Fergus una novia falsa pasó por su mente, decirle que tenían planes de casarse, pero siempre la descartaba. Le preocupaba el que se aprovecharan de esa oportunidad más de lo que le preocupaba el que descubrieran su mentira. Magica era la peor opción de todas, sabía que ella intentaría robarle su primer moneda, pero también era la opción en la que pensaba con más frecuencia.  
Daria le había dicho que encontraría lo que buscaba así que asumió que todo estaría bien. Él se había asegurado que nadie se enterara de la desaparición de Della y de la muerte de Donald por lo que confiaba en que podría hacerle creer a sus padres que todo estaba bien y que él era un pato de familia.  
Webby estaba emocionada, Scrooge podía notarlo. Verla actuar de ese modo le hizo pensar que él pudo haber influido en la actitud de la niña. Scrooge le había hablado acerca de sus aventuras y del legado de su familia, aunque era algo que solía hacer con poca frecuencia. Esa había sido una época oscura y Scrooge, como solía hacer en momentos como ese, se había enfocado en su trabajo.  
—Repasemos el plan —comentó Scrooge —, mis padres no pueden saber que los conocí recientemente o que ustedes —Scrooge señaló a Maui y a Della —, están separados, no creo que les agrade saber que ni siquiera están casados.  
—Eso haremos —Louie se apresuró en callar a sus hermanos —, todo por nuestro tío millonario favorito.  
—No tendremos que pretender estar enamorados —Della rodeó el cuello de Maui entre sus manos.  
Scrooge sabía que Della no estaba mal interpretando las cosas. Maui seguía amándola a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero también amaba a Daria y eso hacía todo más complicado. Scrooge también estaba enterado de las intenciones de Della e incluso planeaba ayudarla, no solo por los beneficios que él podría obtener.  
Pocos minutos después se encontraban en el castillo McDuck. Downy y Fergus habían salido a recibirlos, siendo Downy quien se mostraba más sonriente. Scrooge casi se siente culpable por el tiempo que estuvo lejos y sus intenciones egoístas.  
Downy y Fergus se veían tan felices por conocer a sus bisnietos. Downy abrazó y pellizco las mejillas de los niños, incluyendo las de Webby, que fue la única que no se quejó.  
—Donald, Della, ambos tienen que explicar porque no nos han visitado en tanto tiempo.  
—De hecho me llamo Maui Mallard.  
—Y es mi esposo.  
Scrooge no había dejado de sospechar de Maui. Cada vez que alguien lo confundía con Donald sentía que debía estar en lo correcto. Lo único que lo hacía dudar era que Della lo había reconocido desde el principio y que era evidente el hecho de que los dos se amaban. Scrooge estaba seguro de que Della y Donald nunca mantuvieron una relación incestuosa, pues de haberlo hecho, él estaría enterado.  
—¿Cómo se conocieron?  
—Fue durante una de las aventuras que tenemos con tío Scrooge, yo me aparté del grupo para comprar provisiones cuando vi al pato más bello del mundo en una tienda. Maui estaba buscando a sus padres y de inmediato supimos que éramos el uno para el otro.  
—¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de él? —preguntó Fergus, contrario a Downy, se notaba que tenía sus dudas.  
—No tuvimos la oportunidad, Maui estaba viajando constantemente, fue adoptado muchas veces en poco tiempo.  
Scrooge se distrajo en cuanto vio a Matilda. No había esperado que ella se encontrara en el castillo y menos que volvería a verla tan pronto. Los recuerdos de la última vez que la había visto seguían presentes en su memoria y las heridas se negaban a cicatrizar. Scrooge pensó en lo poco que había cambiado a pesar del tiempo y en lo hermosa que se veía. Mentalmente se reprochó por sus pensamientos, Matilda era su hermana, no debería pensar en ella de la forma en que lo hacía, no debería querer hacer eso, pero lo hacía y resultaba frustrante saber que el tiempo o su interés por Magica de Spell no había logrado borrar esos sentimientos que tanto se había empeñado en borrar.


	17. El calor del hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge lidia con los recuerdos del pasado.

Capítulo 16: El calor del hogar  
Advertencia: Menciones de Scrooge/Matilda, Scrooge/Magica   
Matilda golpeó el hombro de Scrooge, no demasiado fuerte, pese a que sabía que no le haría daño. Era algo que solían hacer cuando eran jóvenes y que habían dejado hacer desde que Scrooge se había marchado, poniendo el dinero y la aventura antes que a su familia. Los había visitado, pocas veces y esas visitas siempre terminaba en discusiones. Los McDuck no solo se caracterizaban por su espíritu aventurero y por ser un clan guerrero, ellos poseían un terrible temperamento que había pasado de generación a generación por varios siglos.  
—¿Y ese milagro? —le preguntó —. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me visitaste? No lo recuerdo.  
Scrooge le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche. Sabía que Matilda tenía razón, que él se había apartado de su familia, que Donald y Della fueron los únicos a los que le permitió acercarse por un tiempo, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera molesto, en especial tratándose de Matilda. Ella había sido su debilidad incluso antes de que comprendiera lo que provocaba en él.   
—¿Quiénes son estos pequeños tan adorables? —preguntó Matilda. El enojo había sido reemplazado por cariño.  
Fafnir dejó el hombro de Webby y se ubicó en el de Matilda. Los ronroneos que producían dejaba en claro lo mucho que la había extrañado. Scrooge no pudo evitar reírse cuando escuchó a Maui murmurar, el pato solía quejarse de que Fafnir solo lo quemaba a él, algo que Scrooge dudaba pues recordaba que el pequeño dragón solía respirar fuego sobre Donald.  
Scrooge observó a Matilda despeinar y pellizcar las mejillas de los niños. Scrooge recordaba que su hermana no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, ella se había apartado después de la desaparición de Della, Donald, los trillizos y Fafnir.  
—Los hijos de Della y nietos de Hortense.  
—¿Quién es el padre?  
Della señaló a Maui y este levantó su mano un tanto inseguro.  
—Me debes veinte dólares.   
—No te debo dinero, lo recordaría si lo hiciera.  
Scrooge no recordaba haberle prestado dinero a Matilda y su memoria era bastante buena cuando había dinero involucrado.   
—Perdiste una apuesta ¿recuerdas? Te dije que Donald y Della estaban juntos, pero nunca me creíste.   
Scrooge recordó cuando hicieron esa apuesta. También recordaba que en aquel entonces había malinterpretado las palabras de Matilda y pensado que ella también correspondía sus sentimientos. Poco le faltó para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Pensar en ello le hizo cuestionarse que tanto habían cambiado sus sentimientos y es que, Matilda le atraía, pero Magica de Spell también, la fuerza de su carácter y su aura peligrosa hacía que la encontrara atractiva.   
Della y Donald se mostraron notablemente sorprendidos y por unos instantes ninguno supo qué decir. Downy y Fergus no parecían haberse tomado mejor ese comentario.   
—Soy Maui Mallard.  
—¿Seguro?  
Maui asintió.   
—La última vez que revisé mi ropa interior decía Maui.  
—Maui y yo hemos estado juntos por muchos años, creo que sabría si es mi hermano.  
Scrooge notó que, aunque Matilda no parecía convencida, no dijo nada.  
—¿Qué pasó con Donald?  
Maui les contó la misma historia que le había contado a Scrooge tiempo atrás, omitiendo todo lo que tuviera relación con la Lanza de Selene. Odiaba mentir, pero sabía que no tenía opción, tantas mentiras habían formado una red de la que no podía escapar. Las reacciones de sus abuelos y tía hicieron que el sentimiento de culpa creciera.  
Scrooge notó lo afectado que estaba Maui. Su expresión era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando habló con él. Eso le hizo pensar que no recordaba que hubiera hablado con Della sobre el tema, al menos no en su presencia. Decidió dejarlo pasar, en ese momento tenían otras prioridades.   
La llegada de los invasores de la luna arruinó esos planes. Scrooge sabía que lo buscaban, la señora Beakley había dejado en claro que eso fue lo que le dijo Lunaris, el hombre a cargo de esa invasión, también sabía que era una invasión a nivel global, pero no creyó que lo encontraran con tanta rapidez y menos en los terrenos de su padre.  
Pensó en las palabras de Hernae, ella le había dicho que debía estar toda su familia, pero sus padres y hermana no estaban enterados y tanto Fethry como Gladstone permanecían en la mansión. Llamó a la señora Beakley, consciente de que necesitaría refuerzos y de que la batalla por la Tierra estaba por comenzar.  
—Estaremos allí en seguida —fue la respuesta de la señora Beakley.  
Scrooge colgó. Esos alíenslo habían desafiado y él estaba dispuesto a pelear.


End file.
